A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by Savingrace44
Summary: AU. The Troubletones and New Directions face off on the X-Factor. Brittana centric, but the whole gang (mostly) is along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Brittany's POV**

Olive. Definitely olive. Well, actually, maybe it's caramel. Yeah, caramel is more accurate. It's like when you pour just the right amount of milk into coffee, and the milk slowly swirls mixing with the dark brown liquid. That is the color of her skin, and it is tantalizing. You haven't taken your eyes off her for their entire 90 second set, but it has felt like an eternity. The way she rolls her hips and the way the lights hit her skin, it's like she is on fire. Then she sings. It's like nothing you've ever heard. You wish you could see her whole face, instead of the just her profile view from the wings.

You vaguely recognize that Rachel is ordering your group around "and Sam try not to distract from my singing with your overtly crude body rolls, there is a time and place for such nonsense and it is not during my belt. Artie please be aware of where your wheeling, we don't want another toe incident. And Tina, please try to look happy..." You hear the rest of your group acquiesce and begin to get ready for your time on stage. You finally tear your eyes off this mystery girl and rejoin your friends.

The New Directions are finally here. Los Angeles. The city of angels. After sleeping outside, and waiting in line for 13 hours you made it. Open auditions for the X-Factor. For the past year and half, you and your friends have been singing and dancing at open mic nights, in bars and sometimes opening for small groups at malls, but never did you imagine you would be on a national stage. The New Directions have always been your closest friends, ever since you were in glee club (of the same name) back in high school. The group consists of Rachel Berry, the most annoying yet talented person you have ever met. She may be overbearing, impossible to stay in a room with for more than 5 minutes, but without her The New Directions would be nowhere. She also is one of the fiercest friends you have ever had. There is also Rachel's boyfriend Finn. You don't really understand why people think he is talented, he can't really dance and can't really sing either, but he seems to think he can. The other New Directions couple is Mike and Tina, or as you refer to them Asian persuasion. You used to think Mike and Tina were already married cause both their last names are Chang. You have a special connection with Mike because like you he is a dancer, by trade and by passion. The group is rounded out by Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the groups bad boy factor and then your two best friends Artie and Sam. You have known Artie and Sam since 5th grade, you even dated Artie for a while before you realized you were partial to sweet lady kisses.

Sam used to be a male candy striper or maybe it was male stripper. Either way, he only has one dance move, and he is really nice to sick people. He always says you were twins separated at birth because you both have bright blond hair and blue eyes. Plus, you both think a little differently, some people might think you are stupid, but really you two are geniuses, people just don't know it yet.

Artie used to be in your dance class in 5th grade. In fact, he was the best boy dancer in your grade until Mike moved to town. But one day, Artie was in a wheelchair and never got to dance again. He still has more flavor and rhythm then most guys in this group. Every Christmas you ask that he will be able to walk again. He seems to have gotten over it, but sometimes you think the chair makes him feel less than.

"You ready to go, Britt?" you hear Sam call to you, as you are finishing stretching out your legs.

You look back at him and grin, "Always".

Performing isn't something that makes you nervous. Performing is where you feel free. Where you feel powerful, accepted and free. Nothing has ever come as easy as dancing. When you're on stage, you are no longer the girl that couldn't give a speech about her favorite animal in 3rd grade because the letters jumped all over the page. Or the girl who thought a duet was a blanket. You're a star, you shine. Dancing is what you know, it is who you are. Since you can remember, you have been dancing. In fact, it is your dancing and not your singing that brought you to glee club. Rachel saw you dancing before cheerleading practice, and wouldn't stop speaking at you until you said you would join glee.

As the New Directions get ready to be called on stage, you see the group before you run backstage in a fit of joy. They were moving on. The screamed and hugged and jumped around. One girl yelling "My daddy didn't even need to pay them!"

As the commotion subsides, mystery girl turns around. The girl whose dark hair is deeper than midnight, but shines like the moon and whose smile is so big that her dimples are deep as craters. As she turns, you catch her eyes. You forget to breathe. It's as if time stands still and ever disappears except for the two of you. She mouths _hi_ to you, just before her teammates pull her into another bone crushing hug and carry her out of the backstage area. Then you feel Artie's fingers wrap around your wrist and you hear the MC call out "Ladies and Gentleman, all the way from Lima, Ohio make some noise for the New Directions!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana's POV**

You hear Mercedes belt out the last note in the medley, as you finish your last pivot and glance at the other girls around you. All in place, all in line, just as you practiced for the past two months.

Through your peripherals you see Quinn beaming at the crowd, while Sugar tries to catch her breath. Slowly Mercedes lowers her mic and the crowd erupts. Kitty, Marley and Dani walk forward from the backline to join the group in front of the judges. The lights change and you can actually see the faces of the crowd, you can feel their energy coursing through your veins. You smirk. There was no matching this feeling. Being in front of an auditorium full of screaming fans and killing it. But, you knew nothing else.

Since the start of The Troubletones your junior year of high school, you and your friends have been floating on cloud 9. You and Quinn had always been friends, growing up across the street from one another in suburban Chicago. Mercedes Jones, your lead diva, transferred to Morgan Park Academy when you were sophomores and the three of you became inseparable. Morgan Park didn't have a glee club to speak of, but you, Quinn and Mercedes were all musically inclined, so you linked up with Kitty Wilde. Kitty was the ferocious vindictive type, who would sooner stab a bitch in the back, then admit she was wrong. However, Kitty could dance and she looked good doing it. Before you knew it, you were scrounging up other dancers and singers through MPA, and soon the Troubletones were born.

The team won back-to-back national show choir championships, being the first all female group to do so. That led to four of your original members – you, Mercedes, Quinn and Kitty – being offered full scholarships to Berklee in Boston to continue your music careers. Sugar Motta actually offered to pay Berklee to offer her a symbolic scholarship. Sugar isn't musically inclined, to put it nicely. To put it bluntly she has about as much musical talent as a rock, but she has charisma, stage presence and money, which has certainly helped with your costuming, branding and traveling expenses. Plus, she was your caliente sister – she always kept things spicy and fun.

After graduation, the core of the group decided to put off school for a year or two and pursue music while you were gaining momentum in the business. In that time you had picked up a few new members, Dani – a killer punk rocker with a raspy belt, who brought an inevitable edge to the group, and Marley, whose sweet melodic voice rounded out the soul of yours and Mercedes. The Troubletones are known for being the three "f's" – Fierce. Femme. Phenomenal. The group drips sex appeal and has all the boys (and girls) chasing after you. You're the groups residential lady killer, known for loving em and leaving em after every show, waiting for the next groupie to make her way across the velvet ropes.

Since being in LA for the X-Factor auditions, you have picked up 15 numbers, and 3 new notches for your bedpost. A pretty solid two days work. Quinn, your best friend and team mom as you lovingly call her, always gives you a hard time about your womanizing ways, claiming that you're not allowing yourself to be loved. It's not your fault she is a prissy prude bitch, who would rather spend her free time knitting than having fun.

But in this moment, all that matters is the four judges, whose opinion determines your fate. Will you be kept on and move to the live rounds or sent back home to bumble Ohio, to wait out the next six months until you can accept your admission to Berklee. You feel Quinn's right hand link with your left, as you clutch Mercedes arm with your right.

"Yes". Exhale.

"Yes" Bigger exhale.

"Yes!" SCREAM. Three yeses was all you needed. The Troubletones are moving onto the live rounds of the X-Factor. You briefly hear Mercedes thanking the judges as you run off stage with your friends. As you celebrate, you barely notice the other group waiting for their turn to perform for the judges. You turn around to catch a glimpse of your potential competition.

Instead all you see is her. A breathtaking blonde, with the bluest, clearest cat shaped eyes. She looks back at you and you feel your knees go weak. You have seen a lot of pretty girls, hell you've kissed a lot of pretty girls, but there was something about this pretty girl that was indescribable. You muster up the courage and mouth a quick hello to her, as Kitty and Marley wrap you up and drag you off stage. You glimpse back, but her team is already walking on stage. You have a new goal for your last night in LA: Operation Blondie.

* * *

 **AN: The first two/three chapters focus a lot on character development and less plot development. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses and will intertwine both Santana and Brittany's POVs. This is my first FF, and am really just writing it to let some creativity out. I see this maybe being 15 or 20 chapters depending on inspiration, and am hoping to regularly update once and week!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters or the concept for X-Factor. Just borrowing!

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

"You should have seen it, Lord T…cleanest no handed cart wheel aerial inversion I have ever landed. Even Rachel was impressed. The judges commented on my dancing specifically" I tell my cat who I Skype with whenever I am not at home for a while. I look up to see Lord Tubbington pawing at the camera. A knock comes at my hotel door, "I gotta go Lord T, it's time to celebrate with the gang. Give mom and Aubrey a hug for me, and please start wearing the patches again. I know the tabby down the street thinks smoking is cool, but it's really negatively effecting you clogging career." You close your computer and run over to the door. When you look out the peephole, all you see is the top of someone's head.

You throw the door open "Hey, Artie!"

"Britt are you almost ready to roll?" Artie asks as he pushes himself into the hotel room, which you are sharing with Tina, as he gestures pointedly at his wheels. You take note of Artie's outfit. He has grown out of his over sized sweater vests, and ill-fitting dockers. Instead, he is wearing a denim button down, pair with designer jeans and decked out Nike sneakers. He still wore his adorable glasses and dorky smile. Artie has actually done surprisingly well in the dating market. He has a certain endearing quality to him that allows girls to see past the chair and see into the person.

You give your friend an exaggerated eye roll accompanied with a punch. "Artie, that joke barely worked on me sophomore year of high school, and I was trying to sleep with you!"

"Can't kill a guy for trying" Artie laughs, "You were amazing today, I haven't seen you dance with that much passion in so long…well ever since, you know."

You glance up at Artie with narrowed eyes, "Artie, please don't."

"Sorry, Britt. It's like you got some last minute inspiration or something."

You smile shyly and knowingly as you put the last touches on your makeup in the bathroom mirror, "Thanks, I guess I just felt, I don't know, extra unicorn tonight." But in reality she did know why she danced differently. All she thought about as she danced was the mystery girl from The Troubletones, she thought of deep chocolate eyes like Hershey kisses, smooth, raven hair, soft caramel skin and luscious, pouty, kissable lips.

"…Tonight should be awesome" Artie calls out, interrupting your daydream or day fantasy, "It's crazy that the producers are opening a tab for all the advancing teams. They clearly have never seen Puckerman drink or they would rethink that decision."

You laugh as you walk out of the bathroom to grab your phone and ID. Your senior year of high school, Puck invented a drinking game to get through watching the Oscars at Rachel Berry's house. The rule was anytime Rachel insinuated she was more talented than the person receiving the award, you drank. By the end of the night the only alcohol left in the house was cough syrup, which Puck was not so much drinking as letting slowly pour down his chin as he wavered in and out of sleep. You adjust the hem of your jeans, as you throw on your booties "All I know is I am interested in meeting those Troubletone girls. They are smoking hot." Artie continues. Your head pops up. Mystery girl was in The Troubletones.

"What do you know about them?" you ask him as you throw a leather jacket on over your white sheer tank top and make your way out of the room.

Artie looks up at you and shrugs "Not too much. I mean they dominated the show choir world when we were in high school. Rumor has it their two front ladies, Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez, have been offered a ton of recording deals as solo artists, but they want to remain a group. Rachel knows everything about them…"

 _Santana_. That must be the mystery girl's name. Santana. You don't think you have ever heard such a perfect combination of syllables. You picture the Latina again: imagine her smiling at you, singing to you, dancing with you. Your eyes must have glazed over because the next thing you know Artie is tugging at your hand, "You okay there, B? You have the same look on your face you got when Mrs. Hapsburg tried to explain the difference between an egg with an egg in it and an egg with a baby chicken in it."

You shake your head. You don't even know the first thing about this girl, let alone if she loves the finer qualities of some lady loving. You just have been so caught up with rehearsals and nailing this audition. You're distracted. You just need to snap out it and let out some of this pent up energy, "Sorry, I am fine. Just ready to have some fun!"

You take the back of Artie's chair and guide him towards the bar, "Damn straight, Pierce. Let's tear this place up Lima style!"

You lean over the bar and bat your eyelashes at the bartender. He ogles you as he takes your order. You spin back to Artie and hand him a shot of tequila. "Girls or guys, you definitely got game, Britt."

You wink at him and raise your glass "A warm up shot before the rest of the team gets down here, to a great night with great friends. To this amazing experience, to getting to do it with your best friends, and having no regrets."

"Amen, sister."

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

You and the rest of the Troubletones has been sitting at a back booth of the hotel bar for 30 minutes or so, waiting for the other qualifying teams to show up. After the show, you and Mercedes were ushered into the media room for a few interviews, while the team was briefed on the confidentiality clause in the contract for the show. Since these episodes wouldn't be aired for 3 months until the show went live, you were under strict lock and key. Of course, Santana Lopez was way too bad ass for that. There was only one person you really wanted to share this with anyways.

You stare off in space and think about the one text you sent earlier, hoping and praying for a response. You knew there was little chance of that happening, ever since that night senior year.

FLASHBACK

 _You pulled her up the stairs, fighting to keep your hands and your mouth to yourself. Giggling, drunk and horny you open the door into your room, fingers entwined with the red headed cheerleader's, the most recent subject of your latest desires. You were always so careful when it came to you lady conquests – always in the car or school, never at home, never in public._

 _You ran your hands over the girl's body, removing her barely there tank top while attaching your mouth to hers, when all of a sudden your door bursts open._

 _"SANTANITA! Ah dios mio, lo siento, lo siento.." your mother stumbles out as she runs from the room._

 _"Fuck" you breathe, and push the red head off you, throw her shirt at her and stalk out of the room after your mother._

 _You approach the kitchen, where you hear your mother puttering around. You run a hand through your hair. You can do this, you think, "Mami?" you ask, voice broken and cracking. She jumps "Lo siento, can we talk?"_

 _"Of course, miia. I am just making some tea. Sit, sit." She motions for you to the stool at the kitchen island. "Mija, before you say anything. It's okay. I've known. I've known for a while. I am just a bit shocked. Boy or girl, catching you in the that particular positions adds some years to my live. We love you Nita, we will always love you. I wish you didn't think you had to hide such an important part of yourself from our family. Have we ever taught you to be ashamed of who you are?" You shake your head slowly, as tears begin to well in your eyes. "Of course not, mija!" She grabs you hand, "We are Lopezes, we are strong and proud. I want you to be proud, mija. You can tell me anything."_

 _"Gracias, mami." You mumble out as you look up at her, "I'm gay, mami."_

 _"Well, I think I figured that one out, Nita. Now who is that girl? Do you love her? Do we need to have the talk?"_

 _"Ah, mami, no stop it. She is just some girl. I am still waiting for the right one. But, Mami, there is something else." You felt like this was the right moment to finally open up to your mother about your true passions. "Mami, I don't want to go to Stanford like you and Papi. I don't want to be a doctor. I want to sing, Mami. My glee club? You know The Troubletones? Well, Mami, we are good, really good. I am good, Mami. I have all these messages from producers and agents…they think I am special, that I could be someone huge in the music business."_

 _Your mother bears into you with steely, dark brown eyes. All the love and comfort from a few seconds ago has vanished "Santanita, those are childish wishes. Singing isn't a practical career, singing isn't a stable career. You know how many young girls have wishes of being big time singers? Too many. I didn't raise a fool. No, you will take the scholarship to Stanford and you will become a doctor, just like your father. No child of mine will spend her time singing in seedy bars, hoping for big break. These producers jsut want to whore you out as some kind of bimbo to make a buck. You will be dancing on a pole before you are dancing on a stage. Don't be ridiculous. You aren't good enough for that, you have an opportunity to do something with your life. Don't waste it on some stupid dream."_

 _"Mami, you don't understand. This is all I want to do."_

 _"Then do it on your own." She snaps back at you, as she stomps out of the kitchen._

End Flashback….

You stare at your phone hoping it lights up. Any recognition would do, any affirmation. But you realize all the hoping is for naught. She doesn't care. You don't matter anymore. No matter how successful you become in this business, it still won't be good enough. They can accept you for being a lesbian, but a singer? Never.

You haven't spoken to either of your parents since you pulled out of your driveway with Quinn after graduation to chase your dream. Even before graduation when you still lived at home, conversations were short and pointed. They did not come to anymore of your show choir competitions. They were not their to see you win MVP at nationals, and they barely stayed to watch you walk across the stage at the end of high school.

You down the rest of your martini, and check back into the conversation when all of sudden you hear your name being shouted.

"Oh my god, you're Santana Lopez. The Santana Lopez." You turn to look over you shoulder and see a small brunette looking back at you. She isn't horrible to look out. Though her bangs could use a trim, and the skirt and knee sock look is really lost on you.

"Yup, that's me" You stare back at her "And you are?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry. Yes that is Barbra after the great Barbra Streisand, as I am sure you have surmised. I am the lead singer and front lady for The New Directions. I am a huge fan. Your Amy Winehouse tribute medley at the 2012 National Show Choir competition is legendary. I have you youtube page bookmarked, and whenever I am in need of inspiration I watch some of your videos. I find it amazing that depth of arrangement you are able to master with only female voices. Now while I do believe your group misses the quality of vocal training that I myself have mastered, I do give you kudos for being able to mask your imperfections with showmanship and stage presence. Our craft is more than just singing, isn't it? My team was unfortunately unable to compete at Nationals because one of our members was in juvenile detention for attempting to steal a vending machine. But, we were at the 2013 competition. You may remember us? We were well known for our tribute to the great band Journey. My boyfriend Finn and I were honorable mentions for the on-stage chemistry award for our rendition of Faithfully." She beams up at you. You're surprised she isn't sweating. She just got out more words in 11 seconds then you had all evening.

"Hmm, I can't really recall. There were a lot of teams there, and to be honest, we were pretty focused on winning. A little too busy to focus on the set lists of other groups." The rest of your team giggles behind you, but as you look up you see that behind this strange creature of a girl is the blonde from backstage. She is looking at her the small brunette with fire in her eyes, when she notices you looking at her. The blonde immediately blushes, and looks down at her booties.

"Well anyways, The New Directions and I" the girl gestures to the group behind her, including the blonde beauty who seems to be very interested in the grain in the wood of the bar then seeing what her friend is up to, "are so pleased to be sharing the stage with you during the X-Factor live shows. We wish you the best of luck, and may the best team win." She offers her hand to you.

"Look, Rebecca, we don't need luck. We are trouble for any other group in this competition. It's in the name." You smirk, as Dani walks up behind you and wraps her arms around your waist.

"It's Rachel."

"Come on, Santana" she breathes in your ear, "Dance with me." Her lips graze the shell of your ear. Your eyes flash back up to the blonde, whose bright blue eyes are focused back on you. You can't read them. You feel like in the past 30 seconds the color has transformed from a clear, bright blue to a stormy, grey blue.

You grab a shot from the tray that Marley and Sugar have just brought to the table, and down it. You put the empty glass in the hobbit's outstretched hand. "It was nice to meet you."

Kitty wolf whistles at you and Dani as she yells "Here comes Trouble!"

You give one last look to the blonde, as Dani grabs your hand and pulls you towards the dance floor.

* * *

AN: Trying to get out more content for those of you following the story. I have the next two chapters basically written, and like I said before will try to write at least one chapter a week following that. This story is un-betaed so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the concept for X-Factor. Just borrowing.

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

You are seething. You can't believe Rachel would approach The Troubletones and embarrass the entire group like that. No, not the entire group. YOU. She embarrassed you. Now Santana would think you were just like Berry. You groaned as she walked back towards your friends. She was wearing an overly friendly smile on her face.

"We told you not to go over there" Tina scolded her. "Now not only do they think we are obsessed with them, but they are going to think we are total losers." Sam, Artie and Mike all nodded along.

"Rachel, this isn't high school anymore. We have to develop an image and a reputation if we want to make it in this business. Going over to the biggest group at the competition and geeking out over them isn't helping us. You need to be cool. This is an opportunity for all of us to make something of ourselves, and you're gonna blow it." Puck added.

"Hey!" Finn interrupts, "Stop ganging up on Rachel, guys. She didn't do anything wrong. She is just enthusiastic and excited to be here. We need to believe in ourselves if we are going to win this thing!" The group rolls their eyes collectively. If Finn were wearing a sweater vest, you might have mistaken him for Mr. Schue, your lame, overly enthusiastic glee coach in high school, who was too busy trying to get with your guidance counselor to coach a successful glee club.

Rachel leans up and kisses Finn on the cheek. "Thank you, Finn. As for the rest of you, I apologize if I came across a bit overbearing when conversing with The Troubletones. This is all just so exciting, don't you think? It's almost like we a brushing shoulders with celebrities. Now though for many of you this may your only chance at stardom, I truly believe that I am destined to be one of the greats. This is just a warm up! And I for one will treat my fans much better than that wench Santana Lopez. My word, she acted as if she were too good to even look at me."

"Rumor has it she is a huge bitch" Sam says between sips of his beer, "I heard she freaked out on a record exec that told her she would have to start as a background singer before getting her own record deal."

"She's not a bitch," you state bluntly. "I mean, we don't know if she is a bitch. We don't even know her, it's really not our place to be judging. She is probably just like us - chasing a dream."

Mike looks over at you and cocks his head to the side with a smile, he pushes a shot in your direction, "Britt's right, let's try to have some fun tonight!"

You raise your glass and clink it against your friends, as you try not to think about Santana and the girl with blue streaks in her hair on the dance floor.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

You and Dani have been dancing for a while. It's fun and flirty, but she is clearly more into it than you are. You can't really blame her. You knew how hot you were, and you were never one to deny it. Ever since Dani joined TT, she has not been shy about her attraction to you, and though you consider yourself a bit of a player, you're smart enough to not mix business and pleasure. Okay, maybe not you, but Quinn is smart enough to not let you mix business and pleasure. In fact, she lectured you about the dangers of mixing business and pleasure for 3 hours one night when she caught you and Dani kissing in the hallway at an after party. You signal to Dani that you are going to go to the bar to grab a drink, and she nods along and continues to dance.

"Hey, Q. Hey, Aretha" you say, as you sidle up next to your two best friends who are taking their own break from the dance floor.

"Don't make pull yo weave outcha head, Lopez. You and Dani cannot and will not hook up tonight or any night for that matter!" Mercedes growls at you."We have worked too damn hard to get here, and I am not going to let your over sexualized self ruin it for the entire team."

You are about to snap back when Quinn lays a calming hand on your shoulder "Give S the benefit of the doubt, Cedes. They were just dancing. We have been down this road with her before. You know how much this means to her, she wouldn't do anything to intentionally screw it up."

You look over at Quinn, and give her a slight nod. That's all she needs to know you're grateful that she stuck up for you. You and Quinn don't need a lot of words or confessions to define your relationship. You will always have each other's backs and always support one another. You're not afraid to call the other one out for being a bitch, or slap the other one when they are out of line. But, most importantly, you are the first to defend one another. You don't know where you would be without her, and you don't want to know. Ever since Quinn gave up her baby back in sophomore year, you two have been inseparable. You never left her side the entire time she was in the hospital and you made sure that no one bothered her when she came back to school. You loved her. Always had, always will, but she didn't need you to tell her that.

"Don't worry, Weezy. I have my eyes set a little higher than one Dani Harper" you state as you take a sip of the water the bartender just handed you and scan the dance floor.

"New target already, S? Didn't I see another new girl walk out of your door this morning?" Quinn questions.

You wink at her, just as you turn to look back at the dancer floor. Suddenly, your eyes zero in on her. Her long blonde hair whipping around her face, as she moves like her body is made of water. The Asian dude dancing with her is good, but she is amazing. The dance floor was dark, but she created light. Everyone else paled in comparison.

"S? S? Santana!" Quinn shouts.

"What, Fabitch?"

"You're drooling. Oh man, you're in trouble." Quinn snorts as she matches your gaze and finds the blonde dancer.

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

You're sweaty, but exhilarated as you approach the bar. Though you love dancing when you perform, you probably love dancing for yourself even more. For the past 30 minutes, you have been taking over the dance floor of the bar/club at the hotel. Meeting people from all the other groups, joking with your friends but mostly dancing by yourself. You ask the bartender for a water, and put your back against the bar as you watch everything happening around you. All these talented people in one room is pretty incredible. It makes you sad to think that the actual competition doesn't start for 3 more months. All this talent and ambition is inspiring. Going back to Ohio is going to be such a let down after the amazing time spent here, but it will be worth it in the end.

All of a sudden you feel the presence of someone next you. You turn your head and see Santana leaning up against the bar just as you are.

"It's pretty crazy, don't you think?" She says "Here we all are having the time of our lives, enjoying every moment of this night, but in 3 months we will be each other's competition. At each other's throats every day. And every week we will be hoping that our group hit our steps harder than yours or the your group is one note flatter. All this intergroup camaraderie will be over. At the end of the day, everyone wants to win and will do anything to do it." She takes a sip of her water, "I am Santana Lopez by the way, Troubletones." She says Troubletones as if she is saying what professional athletic team she represents.

You take a sip of your water, " Brittany S. Pierce, New Directions." You mimic her overly professional tone. "I don't know if I see this night like that or even this competition. I see this room as a room of dreamers, and dreamers need other dreamers to inspire each other. Sure, it's a competition but it's also a privilege. No matter what, I am going to make the most of my time here. No matter if my team wins or lose, I get to live a dream. I am pretty okay with that."

She chuckles, it's throaty and deep, and you would be okay if that is the only sound you ever hear again "That is the sentiment of someone who doesn't win very often. Having the dream isn't enough, it's accomplishing the dream that matters."

You eyes narrow and you turn on her. She is still looking out at the dance floor and you take a second to take all of her in. She is even more beautiful up close. At this distance you can see the exact almond shape of her eyes, and how in this light they have a golden under tone that lightens the deep chocolate. Her right cheek is a little fuller than her left, and her lips look even more plump. Almost like Sam's, but less fish like and more proportional to her face.

She turns and locks eyes with you, "What?" she questions, obviously noticing your staring.

You blink and stutter, "Uh, nothing, sorry, I was just uh thinking about w-what you said. That's a pretty pessimistic point of view don't you think? We are on the X-Factor! We are like the most magical singing and dancing unicorns of all time. This is a huge opportunity for exposure, experience and I don't know, just being here has to mean we made it, right?"

She snorts. "Made it? Honey, we have far from made it. Do you remember the name of the group that came in second on the X-Factor first last year?"

You shake your head and cock your head confused. "Their name was Oral Intensity. Their lead member, Sunshine Corazon, had 3 recording contract offers before coming on the show. Now? Last I heard she was singing at a musical diner in New York City, just trying to be discovered. And they came in SECOND. Second. _There is_ no making it unless you win. I will tell you one thing, that won't be me. I won't accept anything less than winning. Winning is the ultimate goal, winning is my dream. I don't care what it takes, no one will stand in my way. I need this, this is all about Santana Lopez."

She turns to the bartender, and leans over so that her cleavage is one full display in her skintight cream colored dress. The bartender stares right where Santana intends him to, as he wordlessly hands her two shots of tequila. As Santana is about to turn back, someone accidental bumps into her knocking one of the shots all over her dress.

"What the fuck? Are you kidding me? What are you blind? This dress cost $600 dollars and this pumps are suede, you idiot!" Soon her ranting turns into Spanish and though you can't understand it, you know it must not be good.

The guy who ran into her is profusely apologizing, offering to buy her another drink and get her dress dry cleaned for her. "Just get away from me" she snaps. "My dry cleaning bill is going to cost enough without the smell of your mediocrity making it worse." The boy takes his opening and runs for it.

"That was really rude," you say to her as she is still fuming, "It was an accident, it's not like he meant to ruin your dress. I guess people were right about you, you're kind of a bitch. And pretty self-centered. This whole thing, you're making it about you. It's a team competition, Santana, it's meant to force us to work together and grow and collaborate. I don't see The Troubletones getting anywhere with you at the helm. Anyways, it was nice to meet you."

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

You gawk at the blonde as she whips her around and traipses away from where you were standing. You get momentarily distracted by the sight of her long legs in those painted on skinny jeans.

No one has ever called you out like that, well except Quinn. Usually people are too afraid or intimidated by you. But then this girl, who was just talking about unicorns and dreams, pulls you crashing down back to earth. You throw back the remaining shot and chase after her.

"Brittany, wait" you call out as your grab her arm. Your hand tingles as your skin comes into contact with hers. It's disarming, but not unpleasant. It makes you feel alive. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I can be a bitch and rude and judgmental and all around not a very nice person. I get it. But, I don't want you and anyone to think that of me, but I can deal with other people. I can't deal with you thinking that." You ramble off, looking up at her shyly. "I shouldn't have freaked out at that kid, but sometimes Snixx comes out to play, and it is tough to keep her under lock and key. I just have a short fuse. I just don't want you to think that I am bitch."

She grins back at you, clearly finding your babbling amusing "What makes me so special?"

"I never said you were special. I just uh, well I mean, I don't know. I mean I just feel like you're someone that will make me want to be nicer. Plus, my friend Quinn told me I need to be nicer, so that when she inevitably dies of stress caused by me someone else can take care of me. You weren't afraid to call me out on my shit. And I have a lot of respect for that. I appreciate honesty, and I guess its time to be more honest with myself. So, I am trying to be nicer, because even though I pretend I don't I like having friends. What do you say, Britt?" You're shocked at how easily the nickname slides off your tongue. "Do you think you can handle being my friend?"

"I am not sure" the blonde responds why tapping her finger against her chin, "I am not sure I really know you well enough to call you a friend."

You look up at her and see her blue eyes dancing with the light of fireflies, "I have the perfect remedy for that."

You run over to the bar and lean over to whisper something to the bartender. He walks into the backroom and returns a few minutes later with a bottle of champagne and two flutes. He hands them over the bar to you, and you lean in and plant a kiss on his cheek. You hold your hand out to the blonde, who was left waiting for you by the dance floor.

"Coming?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the concept for X-Factor. Just borrowing!

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

Your heart starts to pound in your chest as you see her hand outstretched towards you. You notice her perfectly manicured grey nails. Short and rounded. Reaching just to the tops of her fingers.

You're surprised, she seems more like a bright red kind of girl, but then again she is the least bit predictable. Like that apology. Santana Lopez did not strike you as the girl that apologized for being herself. You see her brown eyes soften as your reach out to connect your hands, and she grins, pulling you through the bar and out into the lobby of the hotel. There is a fire connecting your fingers, though the handhold is platonic and strictly for guiding purposes, you wonder if Santana feels like the same electricity you do. You don't know where she is headed and all of sudden she turns to the elevators. You start to panic. Is she going to bring you up to her room? Does she think this is just some kind of chance for a hook up? You've heard rumors about her, hoping they weren't true, but her actions say otherwise.

"Santana, wait…" You drop her hand and all of a sudden feel cold. She turns slightly to you, cocks her head and gives you a comforting smile.

"Trust me."

You take a deep breath, and for some reason you nod. There is something about how her eyes change into a warmer brown when she looks at you. She presses the up elevator button and when the doors open she grabs your arm, and pulls you in. She presses two buttons, one for the pool and one for the top floor. You look at her questioningly. She just giggles and winks at you. You ride in comfortable, yet uncomfortable silence. Standing shoulder to shoulder, not touching, but close enough to feel each other's presence. You wrack your brain for an interesting topic of conversation, but every time you start to say something you can't get the words out. You have never been this nervous in front of another human being. You don't think you have ever been in a slower elevator. When the doors open for the pool, she hands you the bottle and glasses, "Be right back."

Like a flash she leaves. You take a deep breath, and stick your foot between the doors so they won't close. _Come on, Pierce, pull it together you think. You have been around pretty girls before, you've been friends with pretty girls before. This is nothing different. She just wants to be your friend._ For some reason the word friend sits sharply on your mind. Friend. Friends with Santana Lopez. For some reason the word friend didn't feel right.

You hear the sound of heels clacking quickly down the hall, and then you see Santana whipping into the elevator breathing heavily, hands behind her back.

"What was with the pit stop?" You question as the doors close once again.

She pulls colored pool rings out from behind her back. These rings look just like the ones you and Aubrey would drive for in your pool back at home. Each color representing a different point value. Your dad would hide the rings in the pool while you and Aubrey closed your eyes and counted to 100. Aubrey always got a 30 second head start because she was not as strong of a swimmer as you were, and you were 8 years older. You always let her win and your dad always hugged you a little tighter for it. You smile fondly at the memory, but then look at Santana with confusion in your eyes. She smiles again, bigger than she had all night.

"You'll see."

The doors open and again Santana is grabbing your hand and pulling you behind her. You take a moment to enjoy the view. Her cream colored dress hitting just below her butt, leaving little to the imagination. She paired the dress with a pair brown suede pumps that elongate her legs. You notice a tattoo peeking out on her foot and you wonder what it is, and if she has more. All of a sudden she stops and you slam into her back.

 _UMPH._ "Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" You cry out to her as you mentally face palm yourself for getting so distracting by her ass and legs you almost bowl her over.

Santana giggles, "It's okay, glad you were enjoying the view."

You feel your cheeks heat up, as Santana reaches into the cleavage of her dress to retrieve a key card. You cheeks only heat up more. The most casual of things she did you found undeniably sexy. You notice the door in front of you is marked STAFF ONLY. Santana looks up and down the hall, and quickly she slides the key card in and out. The door opens up to a short stairwell leading to another door. Santana leads you up the short stairwell, and pushes open the door. It opens upon a rooftop and from there you can see all of LA.

"Wow" you breathe, as Santana places down the rings and takes the champagne and glasses from you. "This is beautiful." The rooftop is probably 10 feet by 10 feet, with a few plants and chairs scattered about. It clearly serves as a "break room" for the employees of the hotel.

"Let's get this party started" the Latina says as she pops the cork on the bottle of champagne.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

"I decided the best way to get to know each other would be by playing a little game, plus it was way too loud down in the bar to have a real conversation" you say to the blonde as she takes in the sites of the city. You found this small oasis earlier when you were trying to escape from your most recent hook up. All it took was a little convincing of the bellboy, and by convincing you mean overt flirting, and he handed over his keycard. You pour Brittany a glass of champagne and one for yourself and place the bottle down on the ground.

"Now this won't be the boring twenty questions game. Instead, we will get to know each other through secrets and confessions... praise Usher" you cross your heart and kiss your hand before continuing. The blonde giggles at your lame joke. " because what better way to become friends than revealing our inner most self." You were surprised at the words coming out of your mouth. Rarely were you one to share secrets, usually you were the one clamming up and turning inward. But there was something about this particular blue eyed blonde that made you feel safe, and you figure the more open you were with her, the more open she would be for you. "I call this Santana Lopez's Secret Telling Ring Toss. The bottle will serve as our target and the pool rings our, well, rings."

Brittany smiles as you continue explaining the rules, "Each round you get to throw one ring, for each ring that lands on the bottle the other person needs to tell a secret. The further away you stand, the bigger the secret has to be. For example, if I stand here right next to the bottle and toss a ring the secret can be as small as I bite my nails, but if I back all the way up to here," you slowly move past the blonde making sure you rub shoulders as you make your way to the far edge of the rooftop "the secret can be as big as I have killed a man. Secret keepers discretion is in play. Every time you miss a toss, you drink. I figured one bottle is enough seeing as I had quite a few downstairs, and we both fly tomorrow."

You look up at Brittany whose blue eyes almost glow in the moon light, she doesn't say anything and you worry she thinks this is a stupid idea. You are about to suggest something else when she speaks.

"Can I start?" she asks quietly.

"Step right up."

Twenty minutes later, and many sips of champagne – it seems both of you needed to get more warmed up - the rings start falling on the bottle more regularly.

"Yes!" the blonde calls out, you glance over and see her with her hands over her head in celebration. Her sheer tank top rides up a little bit, and you see more of her already exposed mid section. The muscles of her stomach ripple as she dances around, and you slowly lick your lips. "Alright, Lopez, this better be a good one. I am at least 15 feet from the bottle."

You smile wryly. So far the secrets have ranged from I used to kiss my Christina Aguilera poster each night before bed (she asked if I have always had a thing for blondes) to my favorite color is really purple, but I tell everyone it's black for effect. I found out her favorite animal was a duck, but not to tell her cat. And that she had an irrational fear of oceans. You knew she was born and raised in Lima, Ohio and she found out about your Chicago roots. Nothing too serious, but still enough incentive to keep going. The secrets slowly turned into confessions, things you would open up about weeks, months or years into a friendship.

You exhale and decide to let her in a little more, "You know how most people say they knew they were gay in high school, maybe middle school? When everyone else is talking about how cute boys are, you notice the finer qualities of girls?" Brittany just nodded, as she walked towards you to join you at the ledge looking out over the city. "Well, I knew well before that time. I was 6 years old and it was Halloween. I begged my parents to let me be Uncle Jesse from Full House, and I wanted to go all out. Hair cut and everything."

Brittany laughs and it sounds like angels, "I bet you looked adorable with a little mullet." She says and turns to you and slowly brushes some hair from your face. Her eyes grow wide, as if she just realizes what she was doing. Quickly, she pulls her hand away from your face and looks back out to the city. She urges you to carry on with her silence and then her eyes, when she looks at you it looks like she actually sees you, not who you are trying to be.

"I told my parents that my costume wasn't complete unless someone came as Becky. So, I asked my best friend at the time, her name was Lacey, if she wanted to be the Becky to my Jesse. Long story short she thought it was icky for a girl and a girl to play a married couple. She said I couldn't go as a boy. Her mommy said it wasn't right for little girls to pretend to be married to other little girls. I guess to me it didn't feel icky, it felt right."

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

The Latina exhales as she continues telling you her story. You watch her as if you actually see her walls coming down. Though the secret game was her idea, you can tell she has been hesitant to really open up, and she would freeze when you would toss a ring from outside the zone of "comfortable secrets". You try to lift the tension surrounding the game, because quite honestly, you have never felt this comfortable around someone that you just met. There is just something about Santana...

"Knowing I was gay or was _me_ from age 6 isn't my secret" Santana breathes, "The secret is, well no matter how I act with girls, or how nonchalant I seem about being in a relationship the truth is I really want to find my Becky. I just find myself unlovable. I don't really think I am worth that."

Through the corner of your eye, you see Santana's hands gripping the edge of the wall, her knuckles whitening. This confession clearly wasn't easy for her, "Hey" you reach out to her and turn her shoulders so they are facing you and you wait for her eyes to find yours, "your Becky is out there. You just need to let people see your inner Jesse." Slowly her frown eases, and her eyes soften.

"Okay, your turn to toss" you say, handing her the blue ring.

Santana takes a final pull from her champagne flute, grabs the ring from you and faces the bottle. "Ugh she says, I am too tired, too tipsy and too lazy to move any closer. This isn't even going to be close." The champagne bottle stands about 20 feet from where she stands, the furthest she had hit all night was about ten feet causing you to share tales about your first kiss, first time with a girl, the time you got shop lifting trying to get Lord Tubbington diet pills. Santana casually tosses the ring in the direction of the bottle, and turns to check the time on her phone.

CLANK. The ring hits the top of the bottle, causing it to fly up in the air. As if it were a magnet, the ring shoots straight back down, rattling around the neck of the bottle. "Fuck" you breathe. That was the furthest toss of the night and the champagne had run dry, meaning you were left with the last and the biggest confession of the night. Santana is beaming and celebrating her long shot with a victory dance.

As she circles around you, shuffling her feet and stabbing at the air with her right hand you wonder how all of a sudden this sexy, mysterious girl turns into the biggest dork. You laugh and grab her hand and pull her over to sit with you on one of the chaise lounge set up on the rooftop.

She waits patiently for you to begin your story, as you slowly start wringing your hands and try to start "Um, so… about 6 years ago, um, well…" you feel the bitter sting of tears begin to cloud your eyes, and your voice starts to tremble. You feel Santana shift back on the chair and lay down.

"Britt, relax" she whispers as pulling you by your elbow so you're laying next to her. "Take your time. If it's too much, you don't have to tell me" She slowly starts running her fingers up and down the inside of your arm, waiting for you to continue.

You aren't sure how long it is before you speak again. The only measure of time is the sound of your beating heart, that slowly but surely started racing to the pace of Santana's hand. "Well, my dad lost his job, and things got bad quickly. We had to move out of our house into this apartment on the bad side of town. It only had one bedroom, so my sister and I had to convert the living room into a shared bedroom. My parents started arguing more and more about money and expenses. Most of it concerning by dance lessons and my dad's growing dependence on alcohol." You take a deep, shaky breath. Santana slowly rotates onto her hip so her body is facing you and her knees skim the outside of your leg. Her hand slowly moves up and starts lightly scratching your scalp. It was weird how something so intimate felt so normal.

"One night my dad was supposed to pick me up from my dance lessons. He was an hour late, and I was just sitting on the curb, telling my friends it was okay. I knew he wouldn't forget me. He finally showed up an hour and half late, the car reeking of alcohol. Stupidly, I got in. He sped off the curb, driving all over the road. I kept asking him to slow down and pull over…" Your breathing started to become erratic, and you felt yourself begin to hyperventilate trying to avoid the memory…

Flashback

 _"DAD! Please, stop! Pull over. I will call mom, she can come get us!" You scream hoping he relents._

 _"Shut up, you stupid little girl. I can handle driving you home from your damn dance lessons that cost me a fucking fortune. What a fucking waste of money those are!" he shouts back at you as he swerves all over the road. "What you think you're going to become some big dancer. HAH! No one with brains would waste their time on a dim wit like you."_

 _The tears pour down your face as he continues to scream at you, all of a sudden head lights glare through the windshield. You scream and grab the wheel and yank it to the right, trying to avoid the collision. The next thing you know the car is flying through the air, only stopping once slamming into a tree._

End Flashback

"That was the last day I ever went to dance class, and the last time I ever saw my dad. I walked away without a scratch. It's just my mom, my little sister Aubrey and me now. I had to quit dance lessons to help my mom pay the bills, so I started working at the convenience store down the street. I barely graduated from high school. I continued to dance on my own and in the glee club, but nothing formal because I don't have the time. I really need this show to get seen. I have an offer from Julliard but the scholarship doesn't cover the cost of living, and without more money or a bigger scholarship, I won't be able to afford it."

Santana is quiet, "Wow, I am such a bitch" she sits up grabbing the bridge of her nose and turning to you, "The way I was talking earlier about the show and about winning, I am so sorry Britt, I had no idea."

"Hey" you sit up and put a hand on her shoulder "You didn't know, it's okay. You listening to me is more than enough. Please, don't be sorry. Look at me now. It's all okay."

She smiles shyly at you and reaches down to look at her phone, "Holy shit, it's already 3:30 in the morning, my flight leaves at 7. We should probably head downstairs."

She stands up and reaches down for your hand. You stand up and let her pull you back down the stairwell into the hotel.

When you reach the door to your room, you put your finger up to lips to remind her to be quiet just in case Tina was sleeping. You enter the room and see Tina's bed is empty, she must be staying with Mike. "So, this is me" you say sheepishly. "Look Santana, I had a lot of fun tonight. I've never opened up to someone like that, it just felt so natural and right. It was weird, wasn't it? I kind of don't want to sleep because I don't want to say goodbye to you" your cheeks heat up and you look down at the ground, "Sorry, that was stupid."

"Britt" she steps up and lifts your chin with her pointer finger "That was not stupid. I don't want to say goodbye either. Three months sounds even longer now…" she says quietly.

"Will you stay with me until you have to leave for the flight? I mean you can stay in Tina's bed. I just…I don't want to be alone."

"Of course" the Latina says, as she flops down on the bed and opens her arms to you. Slowly, without changing, you lay down next to her and become enveloped in everything Santana.

The next morning you wake up and roll over only to find an empty bed. You sit up and as your eyes adjust you notice a note left on the pillow that Santana once occupied.

 _Brittany,_

 _I didn't want to wake you and I thought goodbye might be a little too tough. I will never forget last night. Thank you for being you. Hopefully this makes the next three months a little more bearable._

Underneath the message were 11 digits that you committed to memory immediately. The note was simply signed with a swoopy SL and an impression of her poutable lips in bright red lipstick.

You groan as you head hits your pillow. The next three months were going to be incredibly long.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Just as you were putting your phone into airplane mode for the flight back to Chicago, a text from an unknown number popped up

 **Let the 90 day countdown begin. – BSP**

* * *

AN: Hope you liked the new chapter! I do have more content that I can roll out. I just don't want to overload with daily updates, and then frustrate people when they start coming on a weekly/biweekly basis. I have been using this fic as an outlet for my frustration at work, so the words keep coming. If you want more, let me know!

SG


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the concept for X-Factor. just borrowing.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

 **6 Weeks Later**

It has been 6 weeks since leaving LA, and coming back to Chicago. The penthouse you share with the rest of The Troubletones, and paid for by Mr. Motta, is always abuzz with singing, dancing and all around shenanigans. On the groups' return from LA, you threw a huge party with all your friends as a last hoorah before getting down to serious X-Factor preparation. Though you don't know which songs you would be asked to perform, as a group you decided to explore every genre under the sun to be ready for whatever might be thrown at you.

Sugar had her dad take over the floor below the penthouse and construct a complete dance and recording studio. This way there was no excuse not to practice. The first 6 weeks of rehearsal were spent on vocal training. You, Mercedes and Marley were tasked with training the other members in breath control and range, while Quinn and Kitty helped with your blending and background mixing. Sugar was mostly in charge of group fitness and staying out of people's way. Dani was in charge of sharpening her guitar skills as well as working of her vocal versatility, while you continued to redefine yourself as a pianist. You knew having musicians in your group would give you an advantage over groups that just focused on singing and dancing. The Troubletones were not going to be like everyone else.

This set up inherently meant you and Dani were spending a lot of alone time together working on instrumentals, which initially caused some tension. Dani made it clear to you that her motives in LA were to see if you two could be something and you had to make it clear to her that you were not looking for a relationship, and you needed to think about the needs of the group. She seemed to understand, and you two were getting along better than usual.

The last 6 weeks were to be dedicated primarily to dance training. Though you would be keeping up with your vocals, a majority of the day was blocked out for choreography. Kitty had instated a dancing booty camp this past week, which would continue until you fly back to LA. Kitty was teaching dance through time and genre to make sure you were ready for each week. In the past you have gotten away with simplistic dance moves due to your sex appeal and singing abilities, you all agreed you would need to step it up for the X-Factor. Not only did you need the judges approval, but you needed to appeal and impress a greater TV audience. The more complex and the more in sync you were as dancers, the better the performance would show through the screen.

For the last three days, Kitty was teaching you a complicated routine combining hip-hop, jazz and modern techniques. Today was a particularly grueling day and Kitty was unrelenting, barking orders and snapping at the smallest mistake. You rolled your eyes at Quinn when yet again Kitty shut the music off the chastise Marley for having the face of an undersexed orphan. "Marley!" Kitty shrieks, "Stop looking so god damn frigid all the time. If that is your sexy face, I feel bad for whoever has had to witness that. If anyone ever has!"

You cracked.

"Chill the fuck out, Wilde. Either you are on your period or in the need of a serious fucking. We are all working our asses off, and you're acting like a dancing baby Hitler. No one died and made you boss, so why don't you take it a step back before I go all West side on your ass." you snap at her. Before anyone has the chance to respond, you grab your phone and storm out of the mirrored room.

You unlock your phone and immediately scroll over Brittany's name. You know the blonde is at work right now and won't be able to answer, but you just need to hear her voice, so you press down on the green call button. It goes to straight to voicemail. "Hi! You have reached the voicemail box of Brittany S. Pierce, please leave your name and if I feel you are important enough I might call you back."

"Hi B, it's me. Just wanted to say hi. I know you're at work and have rehearsal later, but um call or text me if you get a chance. Bye."

You hang up, and sink down against the wall outside the recording studio. Your relationship with Brittany was a bit hard to define. You and the blonde spoke almost everyday, whether it was texting, on the phone or FaceTime. When you first got back to Chicago, the two of you would text incessantly, keeping up with your confessions game. Which is how you found out that you and Britt played for the same team – SCORE. Soon the conversations turned into daily check ups, and you found yourself looking forward to hearing from the blonde and lonely when you didn't. The two of you rarely talked about your growing feelings for each other. It was hard enough never seeing each other in person, but you both knew that the tension when you got back to the X-Factor could be detrimental to the budding relationship.

This ate away at you each day. You have never felt so connected to someone as you have with Brittany. She makes you want to smile each day, when you usually stomp around with a scowl. She makes you want to stay home on Saturday nights and write music instead of going out with the TT's, getting hammered and waking up next to another nameless girl. In fact, you haven't even had a hook up since coming home. Before meeting Brittany you always prioritized work over everything, but hooking up was a close second. Now you weren't so sure.

While you're lost in personal turmoil, you don't notice that Quinn has slid down next you. "Kitty apologized" you roll your eyes and scoff "Everyone is just really focused on our goal, S. But, you make a good point, we have been going at it vocally for 6 straight weeks, and these past three days have been a grind dancing. And we all know after this you, Mercedes, Dani and Marley are going to do more vocals. Maybe we need a little break. We thought a night on the town is in order. What do you say?"

"Yeah, Q, that sounds good. I need a little distraction. Sorry for blowing up. I'll apologize to everyone." You stand up and offer your friend a hand.

She slaps your hand away, "That's it? What is wrong with you? What have you done with my best friend? The old Santana would have some snarky comment about Kitty's botched boob job and shoot down any team-bonding event as being cheesy and worthless. S, what's going on? You're worrying me."

You sigh, "I am worrying you because I am being too nice? I don't get it, Q. What do you guys want from me? Do you want me to be a raging bitch or do you want me to be a team player?"

She gives you a once over, her eyes locking on the background photo of your phone. You had recently just changed it to a picture of Brittany and her little sister Aubrey. Brittany had taken Aubrey to the zoo and she documented the whole experience so you could feel like you were there. "You're really falling for this girl aren't you?"

"I don't know, Quinn. Is that so fucking hard to believe?" you snap back at her.

"Hey, easy, I have just never seen you like this" she replies softly, as she stands and rubs your arms.

You instinctively wrap your arms around yourself "She's different, Q."

"Then tell her that."

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

You were flying out of the convenience store rushing to your old high school to join The New Directions for rehearsal. During the week you were only able to make your schedule match 3 nights a week, and on the weekends you did a longer rehearsal on Saturday, with vocal training for an hour on Sunday. All of you wished you could rehearse more, but being back in Lima you all were shoved back into work and life. Finn at the tire shop, Puck at his pool cleaning business, Artie was helping out a the local TV station, Tina and Mike were waiting tables at Mike's parent's restaurant, Sam was working at a local gym. Only Rachel didn't have to work, but the rest of you had to make money to help with expenses at home, pay for college and to just live. Also, you knew that while being on the X-Factor was amazing, it wasn't a sure thing. You could all wind up back in Lima in a few weeks time.

You saw that Santana had called you while you at work and left a voicemail. You frowned while hearing her voice on the recording. Before you drove off you sent the girl a quick text

 _ **Brittany: Hi, Tana! Sorry I missed your call. You sounded like a sad panda, and that makes me a sad panda** **L** **. I am on my way to rehearsal, but can I call you tonight? Xx.**_

You put your phone in the cup holder, as you drive off the rehearsal. You take the time in the car to unwind from the convenience store. Sure the job isn't glamorous, but you have moved up to shift manager, which means you get more money and more influence on what happens in the store. In your car you blast music and just try to get in the right mind set for rehearsal. You pull into the parking lot of good ol' William McKinley High School and see there is a message waiting for you from Santana.

 _ **Santana: Hey, B. Don't worry I knew you were at work. I'm okay, TTs want to go out on the town tonight, not really sure I am feeling up to it, but I am sure Q will drag me out… Can't wait to talk to you. Have a good rehearsal. Xx.**_

 _ **Brittany: Try to have some fun. You guys have been working so hard. Maybe a night out is just what you need.**_

You pull your dance bag out of your trunk and make your way up to the front doors as your phone vibrates.

 _ **Santana: Hmm, maybe. Just don't feel like dealing with that whole scene. Or seeing anyone…**_

You frown at the Latina's message. What does she mean by "see anyone"? You knew that your relationship with Santana was undefined, but you hoped that she understood how you felt about her. Getting to know her over the past six weeks has been amazing, and while it sucked that your relationship was anchored to technology, you thought you both understood that it wouldn't be forever. You knew Santana was a bit of a player, and whenever she went out you worried that the next day she would be with some other girl. You type out a quick response as you walk into the auditorium.

 _ **Brittany: Oh. Well, I am walking into rehearsal right now. Text me if you can't talk later, if not I will call you when I get home. K?**_

 _ **Santana: You know I will always make time for you, B.**_

Rehearsal went about as well as you could have expected. Rachel decided that the group needed to showcase our strengths, so she Finn, Tina and Artie concentrated on vocals, while you and Mike worked on choreography with Sam and Puck. Rachel thought your best chance for victory was focusing on what you were good at and making it great.

You were fine with this concept at first, but having some clue as to what The Troubletones were doing, you knew all of you should be working on a complete act. You and Santana tried not to discuss rehearsals in specifics, because at the end of the day you were still competitors, but sometimes she would mention coming back from a dance or a vocal training. You also knew that The Troubletones were working every day, hours on end, and obviously, The New Directions had different resources, but it was difficult not to think you weren't taking advantage of your rehearsal time.

You tried to keep your growing friendship with Santana on the down low in front of the your group. Artie and Sam were clued in, and you had talked to Tina about in passing just to get a girls' perspective, but you knew is Rachel and Finn found out they would think it would have a negative impact on the The New Direction's chances. Label it as a distraction. Puck would just make gross comments about Santana that you were not willing to deal with.

"Okay, good work for tonight" Rachel says when the group meets at the end "I really think we are shaping up and have a great shot at this." Artie audibly scoffs.

"Is there an issue, Artie?"

"Yeah, by making our strengths stronger we will just me showcasing our weaknesses. You and Finn need more dance training, and Britt and Mike need more vocal blending. We are only as strong as our weakest link. We already have limited rehearsal time and we are wasting them! Our whole needs to be stronger than the sum of our parts, and right now it's not." He flares at Rachel.

"Watch it, dude" Finn retorts.

"Artie is right" you were surprised to hear Mike speak up. Usually you and Mike take a back seat to inter team issues. You just dance and mind your business. "If we are really want a chance to win this, we need everyone to get stronger at every element. Other teams are not just focusing on the strengths. We saw the quality of the competition. Do you think Santana Lopez and Mercedes Jones are just working on vocal runs? Not a chance. This is a big opportunity for us…the ONLY opportunity for some of us, we need to knuckle down."

Sam and Artie glance over at you at the mention of Santana's name, you just subtly shake your head.

"Does everyone feel this way?" Rachel asks with a surprised look on her.

Artie, Mike, Tina, Sam, Puck and you all raise your hands. You see out of the corner of your eye that Finn is scuffing his shoe with his hand held just below his shoulder, but still raised.

Rachel locks eyes with Finn and turns red, "Well that settles it then. We are adding another practice, and since you are all too busy to do it during the day, it will have to be in the morning. So starting next week we will do a morning session focused on our weaknesses from 5:30 – 7:30 and continue with our group work at night." Rachel states with a huff, she then turns on her heel and stalks out of the gym.

"Rachel, wait!" Finn calls after her and chases the brunette out of the auditorium.

You finally get home and quietly walk into the living room knowing Aubrey would be asleep. You drop off your bag and go to the kitchen and pull a pre-made sandwich out of the fridge and carry it to the back porch to call Santana. You really need her to tell you that even with the crazy schedule Rachel is mandating it would all be okay.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Santana answers, clearly intoxicated. You hear the thumping of a distant bass in the background.

"Tana?" you giggle in response, "I guess you decided it was okay to have some fun tonight."

"Quinn is the devil, she kept force feeding me shots and now I am drunk. My tongue feels weird and my teeth feel like they are wearing sweaters. Why do my teeth feel like that, B?" You can hear her pout through the phone.

"I'm not sure, Tana. But, I will let you go and have fun with your friends. We can talk tomorrow" you say a little sadly.

"No! B, I want to talk to you. I miss you so much, B. I should start calling you Bumblebee cause all day you're just buzzing through my head. HAH. That was soooo cheesy. I just want to spend time with you. Not on the stupid phone. You deserve more than that. You're so special, Britty." Santana rambles on, "I have never felt this way about anyone and I barely know you! But, you make me feel lighter. I wrote you a song, it's a surprise so don't tell anyone, especially Brittany….Quinn! Quinn! It's Brittany. Brittany is on the phone! She's so pretty, Q. Like a blonde butterfly…" She hiccups.

Your heart races hearing Santana's drunken confessions. You wonder how much this is being fueled by her liquor-ridden mind and how much of it is true. "B? Are you still there, Bumble? Ugh, I don't feel good. I shouldn't have had that last drink." All of a sudden you hear what sounds like Santana's phone dropping to the ground.

"Santana? Santana!" You yell out "Santana, are you still there?"

"Santana, can you relax? Calm down. I have your phone, it's fine. Dani grab her! Just sit next to her on the curb, it's fine. Cedes will you call a cab, and fine Sugar and Marley? Kitty went home earlier." You see red when you over hear Quinn talking to Dani. Ever since that night that Dani dragged Santana onto the dance floor in LA, you haven't trusted her. "Brittany? Hi, sorry, it's Quinn. Santana had a little too much to drink and is now crying on the curb, so we are going to take her home. I will have her call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Is she okay? Why is she crying?" you ask concernedly.

Quinn laughs, "Oh yes, weepy Santana is a normal weekend persona. No worries, she will call you tomorrow. Bye, Brittany!"

You hang up your phone, a little disappointed. You were looking forward to just having some Santana time, but now you had to worry about her getting home okay, her being with Dani, and worry about everything she just said. You stare down at your lock screen – it's a photo of Santana that you took while FaceTiming the other day. She was caught in a deep laugh, her eyes were closed, her nosed scrunched up. Best of all, she wasn't wearing any makeup, she was just her.

You exhale and stand up to go back upstairs. You really hope she meant what she said to you.

You head to the small bathroom to take a shower and freshen up before bed. Your body is so exhausted from your routine that it hurts to lift your arms to wash your hair. You constantly remind yourself that in 6 weeks it will all be worth it. As you creep back into the living, and silently lift the cover to your shared bed with Aubrey, you phone lights up with a text. You think to ignore it and just check in the morning, but something tells you to look.

 _ **Santana: Come visit me. Come to Chicago.**_

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

You are woken up by an alarming need to use the bathroom. As you bolt up and head for your en suite, you notice Quinn sleeping on the other side of your bed. Once in the bathroom, you get a look at yourself. Still in last night's dress, hair askew, make up caked and dried all over your face. Fuck, you think, what happened? Your head is pounding, so after you use the restroom, you chug a glass or water and pop a few pills before heading back to bed.

"Q" you whisper shaking your friend. "Q" you say a little louder. "Wake the fuck up, Fabitch" you yell shoving your friend in the back.

"What. The. Fuck, Santana?!" Quinn snaps back at you as she rolls onto her back, "You would think that after taking care of you all night you would at least have the common courtesy of letting me sleep in."

"What happened last night? Why are you in my bed? Usually you just dispose of me and head to your room," you question as you put your head in her lap and let her run her fingers through your hair.

"You wouldn't let me leave. You were a weepy, sobbing mess and wouldn't stop talking about Brittany."

You bolt up right and your head pounds from the sudden movement "FUCK!" You grab your head, "Please, please tell me I didn't talk to Brittany last night. Shit, I don't remember anything." You roll over to your side of the bed and grab your phone from the charging station. You don't have any texts from the blonde, which you don't know if it is a good thing or bad thing. You open up your phone and see that Brittany did in fact call last night, just after midnight, which means she had just gotten home from rehearsal, and you definitely answered. Okay, you think to yourself, maybe it's not that bad. You then open your text conversation and everything in your body clenches.

"Quinn."

"Santana?"

"I asked her to come here."

"What?! You did? What did she say?"

"She didn't reply…." You flop back down on the back. "Oh my god, this is so embarrassing, she must think I am a total stage five clinger. I ruined everything. There is no way she would want to be with me now. Fuck!"

"Whoa, slow down. You want to be with her?" Quinn asks?

"Duh, Lucy. Have you ever seen me this worked up over a girl. She's, I don't know, different. Special. Amazing. I don't know much but I do know that I want to be with her." You say it so confidently you even surprise yourself.

"What about the show? She is our competition, what about The Troubletones?" Quinn asks accusatorily.

"Can't I have both? You know I still want to win this, more than anyone, but I also want to be happy. She makes me happy, Q." you reply somberly.

Quinn looks over at you with kindness and understanding in her light, hazel eyes and reaches out to squeeze your hand. The moment is broken when your phone starts to ring.

"It's her."

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

You decide to call Santana first thing when you wake up, reasoning it was better to clear the air early than to let the potential awkwardness brew. You grab an apple from the fridge, and make your way out to the porch to call the Latina that has been the sole focus of your thoughts.

"Hey, Britt" you sigh at her voice. She sounds tired and a little hesitant.

"Hi, Tana. How you feelin' champ?

"Well," she laughs, "I have definitely seen better days, but I have also seen worse. Quinn ran some good damage control."

You giggle and are relieved she doesn't seem to be freaking out.

"Look, Brittany. I am really sorry you had to deal with that last night, especially after a full day of work and then rehearsal with the troll, which I am sure was unbearable. That was really unfair of me. I guess I just didn't realize how much I was drinking. I am not really sure what I said, but if I said anything to hurt you or upset you I am really, really sorry. I have a tendency to be reduced to word vomit when I get to that level of drunk."

"It's okay, Tana. You don't need to apologize. Though I am kind of upset you don't remember what you said."

You hear Santana exhale and can imagine her running her hands through her long dark hair "I saw the text, B. And, I am not sure what I said on the phone, but I can assume if I sent a text like that then I probably expressed a lot of feelings, too."

"Yeah, you did" you breathe back.

"Well, can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Come to Chicago."

"Santana, I would love to come to Chicago…"

"I am sensing a but…"

"However, I can't afford it right now. Literally and figuratively. Rachel is ramping up New Directions rehearsals to twice a day, plus I need to keep my job at the store so I can help my mom with rent. I just don't think I could manage to take even a weekend away from home, especially since we leave again in 6 weeks."

"I understand" the brunette replies sadly.

"Tana, that doesn't mean I don't want to come. You might not remember what you said, but I do, and I hope you meant it because" You take a deep breath realizing what is about to happen. Something the two of you have avoided and tip toed around for six weeks. Feelings. " Because, I miss you when we don't talk, and I wish we could see each other in person and get to know each other without the use of texting or FaceTime. You inspire me to be a better dancer and artist, and it might be fast and unconventional, but it works for us. I want there to be an us, Santana."

"We certainly are unconventional. So what, we just wait the six weeks and figure it out when we are together in LA? Is that going to be hard with the show? I mean we are competitors."

"If we want it to work, we will make it work. Do you want to make it work, Santana?"

You hear her breathing, and you hold your own breath anticipating her answer. What if she says no? What if this is too much for her? What if the distance is something she can handle or is willing to handle? What if the show is more important to her than exploring a relationship with you?

As you mind shouts at you, you almost miss her reply, "Yeah, B. I want to make this work." You grin so hard that you're sure Santana can feel it all the way in Chicago. "But, I want to wait to make it official. I am going to blow your socks off when I finally ask you to be my girlfriend. Plus, who knows, you might think I am a horrible kisser and regret ever saying any of this."

Girlfriend. You grin uncontrollably hearing her say those words in reference to you. You giggle, loving that Santana is slowly becoming her usual self, "The great, womanizing Santana Lopez a bad kisser? Couldn't be."

"Womanizer no more, B. Someone is slowly turning me into a one woman lady."

You feel butterflies exploding in your stomach. It's crazy the things this girl can do to you, even when she's hundreds of miles away. "She must be one hell of a girl."

"Mmhmm" Santana replies.

"So" you start "should I start wearing more black and yellow?"

"What are you talking about, B?"

"Don't you mean BUMBLE Bee?"

"Oh, god…"

* * *

AN: Tertiary characters - i.e Marley, Mike, Tina, Dani(kinda), Kitty, Sugar, Puck & Finn - will be used as necessary to move the story long, but I didn't want to burden myself with trying to keep up with everyone's separate stories. They are important to the group aspect of the fic, but aren't plot driven characters. They will be mentioned in how they relate to Santana and Brittany, and to the competition, but you won't get much of their personal stories. You'll probably see more Rachel, Artie, Sam, Quinn and Mercedes.


	7. Chapter 7

AN 1: Just pumping out content because I have it. A reviewer asked if I was going to show more of the time the girls spent apart. To be honest, it didn't strike me to do so. This is a Brittana centric fic, and I personally think the girls are better together. I try to give a little idea of what their life is like alone, but I wanted to get into the competition part of the story. I am more than willing to do some additional one shots about Santana in Chicago and Britt in Lima if that interests people. That way you could see more of the tertiary characters. Anyways! Enjoy.

Disclaimer 1: I am taking **_a lot_** of artistic liberties with the rules, regulations, pacing and set up surrounding X-Factor, I just thought the premise of their group competition was a good fit for the story. For an X-Factor purists out there, I am sorry. I have basically combined the premises of X-Factor, Idol and a little SYTYCD.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own Glee or the concept for X-Factor, just borrowing!

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

 ** _Santana: 3 Days. I wish you were already here with me. Now I can say see you soon and mean it. 3 Days. Xo_**

You stare at the text Santana had sent you this morning when she landed in LA. The Troubletones flew out a few days early to relax before the competition. The New Directions did not have the same luxury. Instead, you were working overtime until your flight left at the last possible minute. Things at home hadn't necessarily gotten worse, but you knew losing your income wouldn't be helpful, so for the past 12 weeks you have saved every dime you could, just to make sure your mom and Aubrey were taken care of.

You're sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal for dinner. Lately your meals had consisted of "whatever you had within reach." Santana was really worried you weren't eating well and or enough, and had actually taken upon herself to send in reinforcements. Somehow, she managed to get in touch with Sam and Artie and wire them money to bring you food. One night you came back from rehearsal and found a take out container with your name on it. You pull it out of the fridge, pour the contents on a plate and pop it in the microwave before you dig in.

You assume your mom had ordered take out and got you some, but as you sit down to enjoy your meal your phone starts to ring. You realize it is Santana FaceTiming you, and you rush to answer.

You answer with a big wave, "Hi, B" she beams at you through the screen. She is sitting in the kitchen of the TTs penthouse, glasses on, hair in a messy bun and you can see the top of her favorite Janet Jackson Experience concert t-shirt poking out, "Did you find your surprise? I figured since I can't actually take you out to dinner, we could have a little virtual dinner date." On the word date, her voice gets shy and she is looking down from the camera. She shifts the camera and you see her kitchen table set with flowers, candles and place setting for you. "I know it's not great, but it's something." She looks back at you, her deep brown eyes shimmering.

"Tana…" you breathe. Trying not to let your emotions overwhelm you. No one had ever been so thoughtful. It was little things like that that kept the past 6 weeks from being torturous.

Now all you had to do was get through the next 72 hours, and you could actually see her, in person, in the flesh. You could hear her laugh the second it happened and not wait for it to travel through cyberspace. You could run your hands gently through her hair when she sits at her piano writing music. You could hold her hand. All things you have thought about countless times since the moment you plane left LA almost 3 months ago.

As you get lost in yet another of your countless day dreams about Santana, you don't hear Aubrey shuffle into the room. "Hi, Britty" the younger girl says as she pulls out the chair next to you. Even though she is turning 13 in a months time, she hasn't broken the habit of calling you Britty.

"Hi, Bree" you smile at the young blonde, who is the spitting image of you at that age, except her eyes are a deep green. "Why are you still awake?"

"I heard you come in from rehearsal and I know you're leaving soon, so I wanted to spend time with you" she responds sadly, while glancing at you.

"Aw, Bree. I am going to miss you and mom so much, and Tubbs of course. But, this won't be forever. I will be back before you know it."

"I don't want you to come back, Britty."

You almost choke on the spoonful of cereal you had just shoveled into your mouth. As you cough it down and shake the tears forming in your eyes, you look at your younger sister confused, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to come back here, Brittany. You need to be somewhere when you can actually dance and do something for yourself. For too long you have been taking care of this family and not taking care of yourself. You're special, Brittany, you need to be somewhere you can be special. You had to grow up too quickly, mom and I will be fine, you need to be a little selfish."

You stare at your younger sister and wonder how you missed her growing up into this young, insightful girl sitting in front of you. Tears slowly fill your eyes, as you lunge over and grip her into a hug. "I love you so much, Bree. All I've ever wanted is for you to be cared for and safe. I am going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, Britty."

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Today is a big day for a lot of reasons. For The Troubletones, it is the first producers meeting for the X-Factor. You will get assigned the theme for the week, you will finally see all 10 groups in one place and be able to literally size up your competition, and you will finally be able to see if all your hard work over the past 6 weeks has paid off. For you personally, today is the first day you will see Brittany, since the one amazing night. Sure, you and the blonde have been consistent presences in each other's lives, but just emotionally. The physical presence would be new, exciting and really scary. All The Troubletones knew about you and Brittany, and the rather ambiguous relationship you two shared. They were supportive of course, because they were your home girls, but you knew that they were also very skeptical.

Mercedes cornered you in your town house on the X-Factor compound while you were getting ready to head over to the main house for the initial meeting. The show really set up the group contestants, the housing was unbelievable. Pulling into the compound, there was a long drive leading up to a circle of town houses all surrounding a huge mansion in the middle. The mansion was serving as head quarters for the show. It held the studios, the "Santana, we need to talk" the diva states as she closes the door to your bedroom behind her.

"Santana?" you question, "You haven't called me Santana since the first time we met in sophomore year. Usually it's Satan or S. This must be serious" you try to keep your tone light, but inside you're nervous. You assumed this was going to be the Brittany conversation, in fact you were waiting for one of the group members to approach you, you kept telling Quinn it was only a matter of time.

"Look, girl" Cedes begins, "You know I love you. We have been through the works together, from starting this group, to turning down scholarship to chase our dream, from rejection to affirmation, we have done it together - I mean Quinn was there, too. But, me and you, this has always been what we were about. The music and the chase. We have worked so hard for so long, and this could really be our big break, S. Winning this show could mean never having to look back, never having to make another demo, never singing in another bar. This is our moment, our chance. I need you all in on this, San. We can't afford for you to be distracted by some girl. I really, really need you, Santana. We all need you. You are The Troubletones." Mercedes finishes her speech, visibly shaken and emotional. She clearly meant everything she said and you wanted to respect her feelings, while also defending yourself.

"Cedes, you know how much I care about The Troubletones. I would have been lost without you girls in high school. You also know how much this competition means to me. It upsets me that you think I wouldn't give my all everyday for this team. But you have to understand that Brittany is important. Sure, I may not have known her for that long, and the majority of our relationship has been over the phone, but I have never been happier. She makes me a better artist, a better singer, a better musician, she is going to help me be better for the group. She isn't just some girl, Cedes. She's not."

Mercedes looks at you with what you think is understanding and maybe envy in her eyes, "I have never heard you talk about anyone with that much passion, Santana. This girl must be special. I just had to make sure. I want you to be happy, but I know this dream, the group, this life also makes you happy. I just want you to be sure about Brittany. You don't let yourself be loved Santana, and all of a sudden this blonde-eyed beauty waltzes into your life and you're a changed woman…it just seems too convenient. I just want you to be careful. This is a competition, we are the ones to beat, how do you know she just isn't trying to get a leg up on us?"

You can't lie and say that this thought had never crossed your mind. Everything with Brittany did seem to fit perfectly in place, from the first night when she called you out for being a bitch and then forgave you so quickly. From everything that has transpired the past 3 months, no hitches, rarely any arguments – only those surrounding which movie you were going to "watch together" on Netflix – Brittany was partial to Disney and you partial to action. It all seemed to good to be true.

You wrung your hands together, your steel nerves almost cracking. But then you thought about Brittany. Sweet, kind Brittany, who in the past 3 months had completely rejuvenated you as a person. There is no way someone could fake that.

"That's not Brittany."

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

You just hopped into a cab at LAX and were rushing through the streets of LA, obsessively checking your watch to make sure you wouldn't be late. You were meeting The New Directions at the X-Factor compound just before the first producers meeting, where you would go over the rules and regulations as well as be given your first assignment. Your flight in Dayton had been delayed, and you were really on a time crunch. You legs shook impatiently in the back seat, as you anticipated what lies ahead, when all of a sudden your phone chimed twice in a row.

 _ **Rachel: Hello, Brittany. I realize that you probably just landed, but we are anxiously awaiting your arrival. We will all meet you in front of the main house on the compound, you certainly can't miss it. Don't worry about bringing your bags to our town house, one of the runners will take care of that. See you soon!**_

 _ **Santana: 30 minutes. The countdown is almost complete.**_

Reading the text from the Latina confirms that this is in fact real. Your stomach fills with butterflies in anticipation of actually seeing Santana again.

The cab screeches to a halt in front of this huge mansion just outside LA, and waiting for you on the front steps is your entire team. You burst out of the door and run to hug your teammates. Even though you just saw them last week, being here and knowing how hard you have worked to get here, you feel like it's been years. Artie spins you around in his chair, Puck tries to grab your ass and Tina winks at you before Rachel calls the group to attention.

"Okay team, this is it. No matter what happens, we bring our all each and every week. We can be no less than perfect if we want to win this thing. Follow my lead and we should be fine. Hands in."

"Hands in?" Puck asks with a skeptical look on his face.

"Yes, hands in. We are a team, and to get ready for my role as captain on this team I have been watching many sports movies to motivate myself and try to really get in the right mind set. In each of this sports movies they all join there hands together and break in some kind of chant. I think being a team we should do that same." Rachel looks around at the group, eager to see if anyone joins in her enthusiasm.

"The hell with it," you say "Let's fucking do this thing." You throw your hand in the middle, while the other members follow your lead. "New Directions on 3,…1….2…3…"

After joining your teammates, you all enter the mansion and are escorted downstairs to one of many rehearsal rooms. The other teams are already filled into the rehearsal room, and your eyes scan the room trying to find Santana. Your search is cut short when a producer calls attention.

"Hello and welcome! We cannot tell you how excited we are to have all of you here for the X-Factor. These ten groups were narrowed down from a field of thousands and we are so pleased to be filled in a room with such young talent. Many of you will be household names before the end of this competition. Before we introduce ourselves, I would like to go over some basic ground rules for the competition."

The producer drones on about privacy policy, contract policy and every boring rule in between. All of you were already briefed on the rules after being chosen in LA. You resume your scanning of the room, but are having trouble finding Santana. The groups are varied – some of one gender, some are mixed, some are small and some big. The producers voice cuts back into your search.

"Okay, now we would like one representative from each group to step up, introduce your team and where you are from."

One by one team captains step up to introduce their team. Some you remember, some of very forgettable. You notice another group, an all male group, each boy dressed in grey slacks with a navy blazer with red piping. Their representative steps out, his hair gelled back on his head. "Hi! I am Blaine Anderson, and we are the Warblers. We are from right here in Los Angeles." Blaine flashes a winning smile and steps back and immediately grabs the hand of one of his teammates, a fresh faced boy with light, porcelain skill and perfectly styled hair.

You're distracted by the two boys, when you hear a familiar voice. "Hello" your eyes immediately dart to the group that was standing behind the producers, "My name is Santana Lopez, the group of bad bitches behind me is The Troubletones and we are from Chicago, Illinois." She finishes introducing the team and then immediately finds your eyes, like she had known where you were standing the entire time and grins at you.

You beam back at Santana, and take a sharp breath. She's here. She's real. You miss Rachel introducing The New Directions, and before you know it the producers are bringing in a wheel of themes.

"So" the producer continues "Now that we all know each other, it is time to reveal the theme for our first live show next week. Each week, a theme will be randomly assigned, and you will have one week of rehearsal to come up with a routine. Since this is the first week, I will do the honors." She reaches up and yanks down on the wheel. You see the themes spinning around, anxiously hold hands with your teammates waiting for the wheel to slowdown.

"The first weeks theme for our brand new season of the X-Factor will be….BROADWAY."

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Broadway.

Broadway.

Needless to say. You were not expecting to have Broadway week 1. You took a glance at the other themes on the wheel. Why couldn't it have landed on 80s or Kings and Queens of Pop. Those were right in the Troubletones wheelhouse, but Broadway? This should be interesting. Quinn and Mercedes already have their heads bowed together, scheming. Dani looks at your and rolls here eyes mouthing "Broadway, WTF?"

The producer closes the meeting, and suggests that you all take some time to settle in before coming back for the meet and greet hour in the main house. You look back over at the New Directions trying to catch Brittany's eye, but she is animatedly talking to the other blonde guy in her group and the kid in the wheel chair. Your stomach tightens and she openly laughs and puts her hand on the blonde's shoulder. You were jealous, Santana Lopez didn't get jealous. What was this girl doing to her. As that thought crosses your mind, Brittany looks up and finds your eyes. Immediately, you soften. Her blue eyes drawing you in as it you were two opposite ends of a magnet. As you take a step in her direction, the red hair producer who ran the meeting hops in front of you.

"Santana! We are so excited to have the Troubletones here for our competition. We are looking to start our solo camera interviews with team captains, do you have a moment to answer a few questions in the quiet room?" She asks.

You glance back and see that the New Directions have dispersed and you sigh, "Sure" you reply "now is fine. Wheezy!Q! They need us."

As you are walking to the quiet room with Mercedes, Quinn and red hair produce your phone beeps.

 _ **Brittany: Rachel called an urgent team meeting to begin planning. See you later, I hope.**_

Before you can reply, your phone chimes again

 _ **Brittany: You're even prettier than I remember.**_

After your interview, you and Mercedes head back to the Troubletones' town house. As a group you decided it was best to take some time to think about the theme before deciding your course of action. Because each of you had such different musical tastes and preferences, it made more sense to work the process out as individuals before meeting as a group. Most of the Troubletones' are getting ready for the meet and greet social hour. Kitty is in the kitchen mixing drinks, "Lopez, get your spicy, Latina ass in here and rip a tequila shot with me. We have to live up this last night before a grueling weak of rehearsals." Marley giggles next to Kitty, as she picks up one of the shots and downs it. It amazes you how much Marley has changed since joining the TTs. You don't think she knew what alcohol was before meeting the rest of you.

You surprise them all when you decline the shot and say you will meet up with them later, but there is only one person you want to be social with tonight. You grab your phone and shoot a quick text before quickly changing into a more appropriate outfit.

 _ **Santana: Take a walk with me? I'll pick you up at your town house in ten minutes, if you want to go.**_

 _ **Brittany: Absolutely.**_

Ten minutes later, you find yourself outside The New Directions townhouse, which was three down from you in the opposite direction of the main house. You text Brittany to let her know you're outside.

You try to calm your nerves, but you are bouncing from foot to foot, anxiously pulling at the light scarf you wore over your tank top. You are mentally amping yourself up when you hear the door open.

You look up and you feel your heart shoot up to your throat. You've forgotten how beautiful this girl was. Here blonde hair falls natural and wavy below her shoulders, she is wearing cut off jean shorts and a shirt that reads "I Rode My Unicorn Here" with a flannel tied around her waist. On her feet are a pair of bright yellow converse, which you remember her telling you her younger sister got her for Christmas two years agos. No picture or video chat will ever do her justice. Her bright blue eyes sparkle in your direction.

Before you can open your mouth to say hi, Brittany is flying down the stairs and pulling you into a bone-crushing hug. You are enveloped in her scent and feel. Lavender and brown sugar fills your nose, and your body literally feels electric as it molds against hers.

"Hi, Tana" she mumbles into your neck.

"Hi, Bumble" you breathe back into her shirt.

You aren't sure how long the two of you had been standing there holding each other, but when you pull back you notice the blonde's eyes were filling with tears.

"Brittany! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Happy tears. I am just really happy." She buries herself in your neck once again.

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

You and Santana take off behind the main house to explore the grounds of the compound. You have never seen such an expansive grounds. Your room in the townhouse is bigger than your whole apartment in Lima. Sure you are sharing it with Tina and Rachel, but still it feels like a palace. You're excited to have your own bed. The only time you got to sleep in your own bed at home was when Aubrey was sick. Speaking of, you had to make sure to Skype your little sister tonight, she had called you and left a voicemail when she thought your plane had landed, and she was so excited to hear about everything.

After you and Santana shared what you are calling the hug of the century, the girl clammed up and is intentionally keeping at least three feet of space between the two of you. She keeps bringing up small talk like the weather and your flight. You can tell she is noticeably uncomfortable. She is rattling on about how Sugar's dad paid ahead of time to make sure the girls got the nicest town house on the compound. The townhouse was split into two suite style apartments. Santana was sharing a suite with Quinn and Mercedes, while Dani, Marley, Kitty and Sugar shared the other one. She was down to describing the finish on the wood floors, when you stop abruptly and pull her physically back, and metaphorically out of her head.

"Tana, breathe. I have never heard you ramble like that. You're beginning to sound like Rachel. What's wrong?"

She sighs and kicks a rock in front of her, "Ugh, I am nervous. Sure, you know me better than anyone in my life, even Quinn. And, we have known each other for 3 months, but this is all new. What if occupying the same space physically doesn't work for us? There are so many things I want to do, but I am not sure if they are okay with you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She starts rambling again and you need to find a way to calm her down.

Without thinking, you lean in and catch her lips in a soft kiss. When you pull back, her eyes are still closed and lips pursed. "Don't over think this, Santana. We are in this together, just do what feels right for you."

She smiles shyly at you, and reaches out to lace your fingers together. You continue your walk, and soon you reach a small lake. Santana takes and seat and pats the ground next to her. You take the flannel off from around your waist, and wrap it around the small girl before settling down next to her.

You press your shoulder against hers and a shudder rips through your body.

"Are you cold?" She asks, "You can take the flannel back." She starts to remove the shirt and you pull your hands up to stop her.

"I am not cold. I just" you look at her and slowly run your fingertips against her cheek. She turns her face into your touch and hums quietly, "I just can't believe you're real. You're actually here. We are actually here, together. Everything is happening."

Her brown eyes find your blue eyes and she smiles her Santana smile that you thinks she specifically reserves for you. The smile that makes her nose crinkle, and her right dimple stand out. The one that lights up her eyes like fireflies. She slowly brings her hand up to your cheek and shifts her body slowly closer to you.

She very lightly presses her lips against yours. The kiss isn't deep, but it holds power. In that moment you forget every kiss you have ever had in your entire life, all you can think of is Santana. Slowly, she wraps your upper lip between her two plump ones. This kiss was different than the chaste one you shared on the walk down. This one was one of expression, she was saying through her actions something she couldn't express through words. You always heard people talk about fireworks when kissing, with Santana it wasn't fireworks, it was serenity, utter and total serenity. Like nothing else in the world mattered, but what was happening right then and there. You knew that you would never get tired of sharing kisses with her. When she pulls away she wipes your lip with her thumb, "We are so real."

* * *

The time you spend with Santana at the lake, sharing slow kisses, whispering memories and being together gets you through the long and grueling week. Before you know it, it is Wednesday evening and you are panting, standing in front of the judges waiting to hear their take on your performance. New Directions picked 5th in show order, which was difficult in a large group set. You either wanted to be early to set the bar high or be late in the order to be remembered. The Troubletones picked 9th, and you were excited to finally see what they had put together. You and Santana had made a promise that while you were going to be supportive of the other girl and their group, you were not going to pry, but she did tell you that you would be surprised by their song choice.

The New Directions have been busting your asses in rehearsals perfecting your routine for Broadway all week. After much deliberation, mostly between Rachel and herself, the group decides it's best to have spectacle that showcases the talents of the entire group, which means a group number which shows off Rachel's vocal range and the groups' dancing ability. You finally settle on _What is this Feeling_ from Wicked. Rachel and Tina will take on the lead vocals, while the rest of you portray the ensemble working on vocal blending and stage dancing. You think Wicked will have strong audience reaction.

You're on your final run through, before calling it a night and resting up before the long day ahead of you. For the past two hours, Sam and Finn could not figure out how to simultaneously lift Tina and Rachel in choreography, while staying on beat and in tune. The lift was timed to final verse of the song and was meant to emphasize the girl's biggest notes, before the comedic hits. The timing was imperative because they had to bring the girls back to center stage for Rachel to "scare" Tina. The frustration of the group is palpable, and you are pulling your hair out trying to figure out how to fix the choreography. Finally an idea hits – "Hey, what if instead of the lift, you and Tina both hit wide outs on stage and Mike and I do a more complicated dance in the middle. That way, you two aren't worried that Finn and Sam will drop you, and the boys can then just concentrate on the more simplified stage dancing. I think it would give our performance more depth. And then you can use the final note to make your way towards center."

Mike nods in agreement. While Sam chimes in, "I think Britt is right, Finn and I are having trouble enough staying on beat in the stage dancing, let alone with the lift. Let's show off Britt and Mike as much as we can."

With some convincing, Rachel finally agrees and now here you stand waiting to see if it paid off. You're holding fast onto Puck and Tina's hands waiting for the crowd to silence, so the judges can give you their feedback.

The first three judges commend you on choosing a strong group piece and think you all did a "nice" job. One noted that Tina and Rachel had great stage presence, and they really felt the story from the two girls. The fourth and final judge, know to give the most biting and harsh criticism scans over the group.

"Wicked is one of the most popular musicals in recent history, so choosing it was smart, but also risky. It is well known, so you would have to put a lot of effort to make it your own. I think your rendition of the song was safe, and you didn't take any risks. It wasn't bad by any means, but it didn't wow me. However, I will say, that you miss the dancer." When he says dancer, your eyes connect with him "It has been a long time that I saw someone dance with so much passion. If the team was smart they would showcase you every week."

You turn bright red and mutter out a quick thank you.

Before you know it the host is ushering you off stage and calling on the next group. The group meets backstage and huddles up, Artie is the first to speak "We did a good job y'all. It's the first week. It is the judges' job to weed out the weaker teams, maybe we weren't great, but we were not bad. It was good enough to stay."

"Good enough isn't good enough," snaps Rachel "We need to be on the top each week, we can't afford to be lost in the shuffle. We need to work harder. When we find out the next theme all we are doing tomorrow night is brainstorming and finding the perfect number for us. We do nothing but eat, breathe and sleep New Directions." You notice that she stares at you when she says this.

The rest of the New Directions leave the back stage area, and you sigh as you feel arms wrap around your midsection. You melt back into the embrace of Santana, "You were amazing, B" she breaths in your ear.

"Well, the judges certainly didn't think so." You turn in your arms to face the beautiful Latina.

"Fuck the judges. I have never seen anybody dance like that in my entire life. You alone will be reason enough for the team to move on. You guys will get better. No one is going to be great tonight – too much anxiety and nerves. You lit up the stage, Bumble. You were breathtaking. Be proud of yourself. I gotta go" she turns her head and sees the other Troubletones getting ready "I will see you after, okay?" She ghosts a kiss on your cheek, because she can't ruin her make up as she walks over to meet her team. You notice they are all dressed very simply, in different all black ensembles. You wonder if they have a different costume underneath, but you aren't sure where Santana would hide another costumer in her form hugging dress.

You see her engage in their pre-performance ritual, and then she walks out of the backstage area, as the rest of the girls stand in the wings holding stools. You wonder where Santana went, and before you know it the judge is calling on the Troubletones.

Anticipating a huge musical number, just as all the previous groups had done, you are shocked when you hear the keys of a piano. A spotlight hits the stage and there sits Santana at a black baby grand piano. She opens her mouth and her voice rips through the auditorium:

 _What's the time?_

 _Well it's gotta be close to midnight_

 _My body is talking to me_

 _It says time for danger_

Slowly, as the song progresses, each of the Troubletones joins Santana on stage one at a time, taking a seat on an unassuming black stool. Committing themselves to an unconventional, slow downed, raw version of _Out Tonight_ from Rent. Your mouth drops as the pure quality of their voices echoes through the auditorium. You can't take your eyes off Santana as she sings and plays with such passion.

The song progresses and soon it's just Santana's voice again,

 _So let's find a bar_

 _So dark we forget who we are_

 _And the scars from the_

 _Nevers and maybes die_

Slowly, smoke fills the stage and all the other Troubletones seem to disappear. All that's left is Santana, playing the keys as she whisper sings,

 _Let's go out tonight._

* * *

AN: Let me know...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the concept for the X-factor or any other copyrighted material mentioned.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Your hands leave the keys, and you take a deep breath. You look over at your teammates who anxiously look at the crowd. The silence is almost eerie. _Fuck_ , you think, we blew it. You know you took a risk eliminating the dance element from Broadway week, but you wanted to be different. You needed to be remembered – when the TV audience picks up their phone at the end of the night, you needed to give them a reason to vote for you.

You had to distinguish yourselves. The entire week, the group battled back and forth about what approach to take. You actually perfected two different selections. Last night you filmed both and watched them back before deciding which one to make your showpiece. The first selection was a play on _Mama, I'm A Big Girl Now_ from Hairspray. This number showcased the fun, flirty nature of your group, while also allowing more members to show off their vocal prowess. You pushed the group to try something riskier, you pushed for the stripped version _Out Tonight_ from Rent because you know no one else would think of it. Most of the group was leaning towards the Hairspray number going for spectacle, but after watching the play back, there was no question which number was better. At this moment you are thinking you made a huge mistake. Before the thought leaves your brain, the crowd erupts in cheers. You look up from the black and white keys and see all four judges are on their feet. The first standing ovation of the night and of the competition.

You jump up and rush to meet your teammates. As the crowd settles down, and the judges take their seats they finally give you feedback. It is nothing but glowing. Commending your vocal harmonies, your arrangement and specifically your piano skills. Finally, it's the fourth judges' turn to comment. You hand starts to shake in Kitty's and she squeezes your hand tighter to try to calm your nerves.

"You took one of the most provocative, sexualized songs in Broadway history, and made it emotional. You took a song that is supposed to be about going out on the town, and made it almost a love story, like you were begging a lover to be with you. The raw emotion on your faces while singing showed your passion for the piece. You took a risk. Broadway was a softball for a group competition like this – an easy way to showcase singing, dancing and stage presence. Well, you took that softball and changed the entire game. You set the bar very high, please don't stop surprising us."

Quinn, acting as team captain for this round, replies "Thank you, thank you so much. We are certainly full of surprises. This is just the beginning." She hands the mic back to the host as the group starts to make their way off stage.

"Oh, and Santana Lopez" the judge speaks up again, the group slows down as you turn to face him, "You're a force to be reckoned with."

When you make it back stage, the 7 of you look at each other before squealing in delight! A standing ovation on week one was almost unheard of you. Quinn wraps you up in a hug and squeezes you tightly. Mercedes and Sugar are pop and locking in celebration, while Kitty, Marley and Dani dance around in a circle. "It's time to celebrate!" shouts Dani "Watch out Los Angeles, because HERE COMES TROUBLE!"

The rest of the group joins in her shouting, and rushes out of the backstage area. Quinn sticks around and looks you in the eye "This is why you're a good leader, S. You didn't let us settle, you pushed us to be better. Without you, we would have played it safe. You may flirt with danger, but this time it certainly paid off."

You grin at your best friend, she knows you have been questioning your leadership skills and have been worried all week that the team would think that you were more concerned with Brittany than the competition. You were especially careful to never see Brittany right before and right after rehearsal, so you were not rushing in or rushing out. You and Brittany had come to understand that you both had to be dedicated to your teams, while also growing together. It certainly sucked that time with the blonde was limited, but at least you were in the same place now. "Looks like you have someone waiting for you" she whispers. "Hi, Brittany! You guys were great tonight. S wasn't joking when she said you could dance. I hope you join us for a little debauchery later." Quinn gives your hand one last squeeze and she walks away.

You slowly turn to find Brittany staring at you, she's not smiling but there is a glint in her eyes. "So, what did you think?" You ask, "I told you it was surprising."

She doesn't say anything, instead closes the gap between the two of you and pulls you into her by your neck, closing her mouth on yours. Your hands shoot up into her blonde hair as she runs her hands to rest of your hips. She runs her tongue across your lip, which causes you to shudder and grip her hair harder. Her tongue begs for entrance, and you allow it willingly. You kiss fiercely, tongues battling for dominance and as soon as the kiss really heats up, Brittany wisely begins to slow down. She eases the pressure, while still maintaining and contact, and soon just has your bottom lip between her two. She pulls away and peppers your entire face with kisses, until she finally looks at you, still holding onto your waist.

"You were incredible, Santana."

You rest your forehead against hers, and slowly reach up and kiss her nose. "I was singing for you" you husk.

She blushes, and looks down to the ground, and before that moment you had never seen anything more endearing. "Come on" you grab her hand, "Let's get this ridiculous stage make up off, change out of these costumes and relax. I want you to get to know the TTs." The two of you make your way out of the backstage area, and separate only to head back to your team rooms to change.

Five minutes later, you're waiting outside The New Directions team room waiting for Brittany, her costume was a little more complex, so she was taking a little longer. You were checking Twitter to see what America thought of the performance #Troubletones and #herecomesTrouble were already trending, and so far no other group had that type of following. You smile down at your screen and revel in the attention for a moment. You know you can't let it get to your head, and all this means is that next week you need to be even better.

"Excuse me" you turn and see that two of Brittany's teammates ,the boy in the wheel chair and the other blonde, approaching you "you're Santana, right?"

"Mmhmm" you state, "Santana Lopez". You glance over them suspiciously. The last thing you need are Brittany's teammates stepping to you.

"Hi!" The boy in the wheelchair says, "My name is Artie Abrams, and this is Sam Evans, we were the ones that helped you a while back getting Brittany food and stuff?" He says in question, clearly nervous to be talking to you.

"Oh, right, right!" You say with a little more genuine enthusiasm, "Sorry, I am just a little distracted after the performance. Thank you guys again for setting that up for me, it is really nice to meet you in person."

Artie beams up at as he shakes your hand. Sam doesn't make eye contact and you see him roll his eyes at you, "We have never seen Brittany this happy. Not sure what you are doing, but keep it up. Definitely helps her dance better and that helps us" Artie laughs.

Sam scoffs and mutters under his breath something that sounded like "It has nothing to do with her." Your eyes flash up to the blond boy, and you all but fly off the handle.

"Look, Trouty," you snap "You clearly have an issue with me and that's fine. I get you have the whole big brother, kindred spirit going on with B, and that's fine I respect it. I am glad she has other people looking out for her. But, you don't know me and you certainly don't know my relationship with Brittany. I really care about her, and why don't you give me the opportunity to mess up before you assume I have. Don't I deserve at least that?" Your cold brown eyes bear into his blue ones. A pretty blue, but not Brittany blue. He was truly testing your patience

"I just don't want Brittany getting hurt. She needs this for a lot of reasons. She doesn't need someone coming in and screwing it up for her" he replies coldly.

Your eyes narrow on him, "Then we agree on something. She's with me now, and there is already enough stress with this competition. It would be nice if her friends could support her." You emphasize the word her, making it clear that by taking issue with you, Sam was not supporting Brittany. You look over at the dressing room door and see Brittany standing there, her eyes wide.

"What's going on out here?" she asks looking back and forth between the two parties.

"Nothing, Bumble. Just officially meeting wheels and guppy face, here. Let's go" you say as you reach out and lace your fingers with her. She looks at her friends with a dark stare, but once her fingers lace with yours her eyes lighten and she grins at you.

You turn back to see Artie hitting Sam on the arm, and gesturing towards you and Brittany. You see Sam shrug him off and sulk back into the team room. You weren't going to worry about her friends. Right now you were just worried about having fun with your team and your girlfr…well, with Brittany.

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

You had never been inside the Troubletones townhouse, only having dropped Santana off a few times last week when you would get a late night frozen yogurt, or sneak out and see each other at night. Walking in, you realized Santana was not kidding when she said Sugar's dad was rich. It was as if the show remodeled the entire inside of the townhouse to meet the needs of the group. The kitchen had an open concept with a big marble island in the middle and a hanging bar above. You walk in to find Kitty, Dani, Sugar and Marley mixing drinks and listening to music.

Santana grips your hand a little tighter when you make your way into the kitchen together. "Lopez" Dani shouts as she runs up to Santana, "open your mouth, babe. It's shots times."

You see red when you see Dani getting so close to Santana. All you want to do is knock the shot out of her hand, and shove her against the nearest wall. You are so against violence, but something about this girl makes your blood boil.

"Slow your roll, Harper" Santana swiftly avoids the girl, while keeping your fingers laced "The night is young and besides I want to officially introduce you guys to someone." Santana pulls your hand and moves you forward so you're standing a little in front of her. She unlaces your fingers and puts her hand on your lower back, and starts rubbing small circles. It amazes you that she already knows that this situation might make you nervous, and she is trying to provide some comfort. "Dani, Kitty, Marley and Sugar, this is Brittany she is on the New Directions, Britt this is the rest of the Troubletones."

"It's really nice to meet all of you," you say to the group of girls "You were all really amazing tonight."

The TTs all thank her, as they pull out a stool and offer the two of you seats around the island.

"So, Brittany, where are you from?" Marley asks while handing you and Santana margaritas.

" Born and raised in Lima, Ohio. Which actually isn't too far from Chicago" you reply and thank her for the drink. "The music and art scene isn't too big in Lima, I did glee club in high school, but we didn't have the budget to focus a lot of energy on it. My whole team is pretty amazed by all the production that goes on here. We made it to Nationals our senior year." You realize that Marley had simply asked where you were from, but when you get nervous you tend to give people more than they ask for. Santana squeezes your leg under the island and gives you a small smile.

"Wait, so are you like poor or something, why didn't your Daddy just pay for all the glee club's expenses" Sugar asks incredulously.

"What the fuck, Sugar!" Santana snaps at her friend. Sugar's eyes dilate in fear.

"Sorry, aspergers!" Sugar replies.

"That's okay," you say quietly "Well, Lima isn't all that big, so there isn't a ton of wealthy families in the area. But, yes, I guess you could say I am poor" you shrug. You have never been ashamed of who you are and your family background.

Santana puts a secure arm around your waist, "Brittany got a full scholarship to Julliard. Pretty soon every singer is going to want this girl on tour with her" she brags to her friends.

"That's incredible" Kitty asserts, " I love dancing, I would kill to go to Julliard. Was the audition crazy?"

The conversation flows lightly from there. Santana certainly helps you navigate the Troubletone waters, while still giving you the opportunity to assert yourself. Soon, Mercedes and Quinn join you all in the kitchen. You notice that Dani is relatively quiet, and keeps glancing over and you and Santana, her eyes hardening whenever Santana makes physical contact with you. You will have to ask Santana about this later.

"The playback of the show is about to start" Mercedes inserts, "you think we should analyze it now, S, before the drinks really start to flow, and we can't tell which way is up, let alone figure out the other groups trends."

"Right on, Weezy. Hold on, let me run up and grab my stuff." Santana hops off the stool, plants a kiss on your cheek and runs out of the room. You and the rest of the TTs grab your drinks and head into the media room waiting for Santana to return.

Santana comes back in with a folder and notepad. She plops herself onto your lap, and you instinctively wrap your arms around her waist. What you liked about your relationship with Santana is that you didn't have to think about it. You notice that on the front page of the notepad each team is listed to the far left with three other columns – strengths, weakness, it-factor.

All the Troubletones settle in, as Quinn turns on the TV. "Okay, let's remember this was week 1. Each group was probably nervous, wasn't ready for the demand of coming up for a number in 1 week. The judges also haven't found their footing, so we can't let their comments weight too heavily into our analysis. We have to expect that every week they will get better." Quinn says simply, "Kitty, Sugar and I will look at overall group dancing, Mercedes, Dani and Marley evaluate their singing abilities both as individuals and as a group. S, use that eagle eye to determine their it-factor. Of course, each one will be up for discussion at the end. Remember, we are also evaluating ourselves."

"We aren't really going to do this right now are we?" Dani asks.

"Why wouldn't we do it now?" Quinn retorts. "We need to be ahead of the game, we know we will move on, the judges almost guaranteed that. The second we walk into rehearsal on Thursday, we need to be ready to get better."

"That's not what I mean" Dani scoffs, "I mean we really shouldn't be doing this with a spy in the room." Her hazel eyes narrow in on yours.

"Watch it, Dani" Santana begins, and you can tell by how her muscles tense that she is going to go off, but Mercedes cuts her off.

"S trusts, Brittany. So inherently, we trust Brittany. Besides, anyone could do this. It is what the group does with the information that matters. It's not like Brittany is going to be at our rehearsals putting anything into play. Calm down, Dani. This gives her no advantage." Mercedes says matter-of-factly.

Just as Mercedes finishes, your phone chimes.

 _Tina: Get back to our townhouse now. We need to watch the playback together. Rachel is about to go look for you. We told her you were at the main house, but you better hurry back._

You still had yet to tell Rachel about Santana. The last thing you needed was Rachel going full Berry on Santana or any of the Troubletones.

"Um, actually, I should get going. We are going to watch the play back together as a team. Thanks for letting me hang out, it was really nice to getting to know all of you. Santana really down plays how nice you are" you smile at the group. You tap Santana's thighs so she knows to get up.

"I'll walk you out" Santana asserts.

"Don't be silly, you guys are in total film breakdown mode. I'll text you later, okay?" You lean down and plant a quick kiss on her lips. She has other ideas, and grabs your face and holds the kiss longer than expected.

"I'll miss you" she breaths into your lips so only you can hear her.

You squeeze her hand and make your wait out of the media room and out of the town house. You can't wipe the smile off your face after that kiss with Santana. This girl drives you crazy in all the right ways.

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. It just fit better in the flow of the story. I would love to hear your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the concept for X-factor, or any other copyrighted material referenced in this chapter. Just borrowing.

 **Santana's POV**

You wait to hear the front door of the town house close, before you turn on Dani. "Look, Dani, whatever issue you have with Brittany it ends now. The whole time she was here you were nothing but rude for no fucking reason. She is a part of my life, which means she is a part of the Troubletones life. Get over it. End of discussion. Sorry, Q. Start it up." You sit back down next to Mercedes who rubs your shoulder reassuringly. Dani rolls eyes at you, but doesn't dare retort. She throws herself down on the bean bag next to Sugar.

As the play back progresses, you find yourself becoming more and more confident in the Troubletones chances of winning this thing. It may only be week one, but the other groups just don't seem to have the same depth or potential as you. The other groups are certainly talented, and the co-ed groups definitely have an advantage in terms of tonal quality, but none of the groups of making you overly nervous. One group that does stand out is the Warblers, the all male group from Los Angeles. They did an upbeat rendition of _Greased Lighting_ from Grease. They have that all American boy appeal, and their leading man can really sing. It seems that the big dance numbers are their bread-and-butter, but they might lack depth in the vocal department. But, quite, honestly their lead singer is really good. Though his gelled hair and eyebrow combination could be a bit distracting.

"So we agree" Mercedes says, "The Warblers could be dangerous. Their it-factor is their charm for sure. We can't fake that All-American goodiness. I mean damn those boys can wear blazers." The group starts to giggle at the diva's analysis. You slowly rewind the performance of Grease Lightning. The dancing is impressive, but something isn't sitting right.

"It's all really simple, as a whole, but they do it well. They throw attention away from the simplicity of the group dance by having individuals show off" you state. "You freeze frame on a particular impressive acrobatic move happening center stage. "By putting their spectacle in the middle and their lead singer in the same place, the audience's eye is dragged their" you widen the frame and start the playback in slow-mo "instead of on the smaller groups on the side, who are basically just jazz squaring. Our advantage is that all of us are better dancers, and we don't need to hide anyone. We should showcase that."

"Good point, S. So, besides The Warblers what other two groups do we see as being potential competitors" Quinn addresses the group.

"I don't know, I kind of liked Vocal Adrenaline. I know they were a bit out of sync with their choreo, but their group dynamic was impressive" Kitty chimes in. Vocal adrenaline took on a really complex dance number choosing to take on One from A Chorus Line. "I mean besides us they probably took the biggest "risk". That is one of the most well known Broadway dances of all time, and the judges recognized that in their critiques."

"Agreed, but it hard to judge their vocals. This, at the end of the day is a singing competition and they hid behind group melodies. I think they focused too much on the dance aspect, instead of the performance aspect. I will be interested to seem them in a more singing heavy week." Mercedes countered.

"The New Directions are good, too" Sugar said, "There is something about them that makes me not hate them."

After re-watching The New Directions, the group decided that their appeal was their charm. They didn't seem over rehearsed or too technical. They were approachable. Vocally, Rachel Berry could bring the house down, and you hated to admit that. Dancing, Brittany and Mike were amazing. Their dance number during _What is this Feeling_ saved the group from having a very safe, very generic routine. Their it-factor is their balance – they had singers and they had dancers, but did they have true performers is yet to be seen. The Troubletones were simultaneously ranking the groups performances, and you were glad to see that everyone ranked the New Directions in the top half, safe from elimination. Though this was just speculation, it eased your mind to know that your friends didn't expect them to go home.

"Brittany can really dance, so can boy asian" Kitty said. "I am not surprised she got a full ride to Julliard." Kitty looks at you briefly, "I wonder how they will approach less dance accessible themes. Kind of like Vocal Adrenaline, I wonder if all of them can sing." Something that set your team apart is that each member (except Sugar, always except Sugar) could hold a tune and would be comfortable soloing.

"On to us" Marley says flipping through her own notepad. "Vocally, our soloist was very strong" she says nodding towards Santana. "Our blending could use work, but I think it was more noticeable because of the song choice and lack of background music. We were a bit pitchy on the high parts, but Quinn did a nice job balancing our middle range. Our lower range needs more tonal depth. Maybe if Santana isn't soloing, she should be in our lower register because of her tonal quality."

The group nods along, admiring Marley for her astute observation. Kitty speaks up next, "Re-watching it, our risk paid off with minimal choreography. Something to keep in mind is that every movement is a piece of our choreography. How we place our chair, how we sit, how we walk that all matters in such a simple piece." Kitty grabbed the remote and focused in a Dani being off beat on her walk onto stage, pointing out that every moment matters. "Like Cedes said, this at the end of the day is a singing competition, but it's very visual. Even when we aren't dance heavy, we need to be sharp."

You nod along, appreciating that Kitty is taking her job as lead choreographer seriously. It's your turn next, "Well, we all know that _we_ are the it-factor. End of story."

"S, it's you. You're our it-factor. Did you see yourself on that stage?" Quinn asserts.

"That's just because I had the solo, Mercedes, Dani or Marley would have been the same way. It's the group that makes us great" you respond.

"Santana, I know I am good, hell I am going to be the next Whitney, but what you did on that stage, I don't have that." Mercedes says agreeing with Quinn.

The other Troubletones nod along. "Have you checked Twitter?" Sugar asks, "Not only are we trending as a group, #SantanaXFactor is 7th on the trend list. America loves you."

America loves you.

* * *

The next morning you wake up after a very restful sleep. You actually don't even remember getting to bed. After Week 1 deliberation, the TTs opened a few bottles of wine to unwind. Wine always puts your right to sleep. Waking up, you had a small headache, but nothing a little water and a greasy bagel sandwich wouldn't fix. You head downstairs to the kitchen to find Dani making coffee.

You were still a little pissed at Dani for her behavior towards Brittany. You realized that this was probably hard on her. You had made it clear to her that you were not looking for a relationship and that everything came after music, then all of a sudden there is another girl in your life. Dani was important to you and you wanted to make sure that there was no tension in the group.

"Morning, Dani."

Dani whips around, "Holy shit, San, you scared the crap out of me. Warn a girl before you sneak up on her. I almost threw this scalding liquid all over you."

You laugh, "Sorry, next time I'll stomp down the stairs like Quinn, so you will be more prepared." She hands you the cup of coffee she had just made, and then turns back to get another mug. You walk over to the fridge to pull out some coconut milk and then grab a sugar packet. "Look, Dani, I just want to make sure we are okay. I know that this whole Brittany thing might be tough for you…"

You watch her shoulders tense, and she straightens up. You can almost see the tension ripple through her spine, "I just want you to know that when I said I wasn't looking for a relationship I meant it. This isn't about you at all. Brittany is just, I don't know she's different. She makes me want all that." You try to be as earnest as possible. Usually no one takes you seriously when you try to talk about feelings.

Dani turns to face you and her eyes constrict, "So, in a way, it is about me. Saying that Brittany is different is saying that I wasn't different. I wasn't good enough for you to date. I was certainly good enough for you to hook up and flirt with, but date? Never." You feel the hate and anger dripping of her tongue, her words felt sharp in your chest, and they rip through you. You didn't realize the extent of Dani's feelings towards you. In fact, you are totally shocked. Dani Harper has never been affectionate towards you, it has always been physical, so you begin to question whether Dani likes you or the idea of you.

"Dani" you say calmly, trying to reason with her, "have you ever thought about us actually being together? Just imagine how volatile that would be. We are both bad bitches with big attitudes and even bigger egos. It would be like oil and fire, a lethal combination. Sure we are both hot and I am sure behind closed doors it would be amazing, but that isn't what a relationship is. You have to be compatible; you have to have common ground. When you think of me, do butterflies explode in your stomach? Do you miss me when I am not near you, even if you just saw me? Does my presence instantly put you in a better mood? Does my laugh play through your head all day because it is the greatest sound you have ever heard? Does sitting in silence with me sound like the most beautiful song?"

Dani's hard exterior slowly begins to break, you can see her thinking about your words and really considering what you said. After a minute, her eyes find yours and she shrugs and says "I guess not."

"Then you don't want to be with me. You want to be with the idea of me. Because all that stuff, that is what Brittany makes me feel. And it wasn't forced or produced or fabricated, it happened as easy as breathing. As cliché as that sounds. There is someone out there who will make you feel all those things, and thats when you will know you want to be with them." You finish. You surprise yourself with how easily you could articulate your feelings for Brittany. Spending the past week with her is like nothing you could have imagined. After the initial awkwardness on the first day, you two have not missed a beat. You don't want there to be anymore hesitation or awkwardness, you want to experience this journey together. The good. The bad.

"I gotta go" you say quickly, surprising yourself and Dani.

"Wait, what about breakfast?"

"I'll eat later " you yell as your burst out the front door. Your feet carry you down the road swiftly and before you know it you find yourself banging on the front door of The New Directions town house.

You hear feet coming towards the door, and laughing echoing from the kitchen. As soon as the door is open, you push past the tall goofy guy who had answered the door, "Where's Brittany?"

Before Frankenteen could answer, Brittany appears in the entryway of the kitchen smiling at you "Santana, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet up before heading to the results show."

You look at Brittany and it's like you are seeing her for the first time. There she stands in duck themed light blue pajama bottoms, a tie dye t-shirt and a zip up. Her hair was down, not messy, but slept on and she wore mismatched socks. You realize that you are the in the same state of waking up, donning red and white plaid boxer shorts and an old cheer shirt from high school. You notice the rest of The New Directions gathering around, but it doesn't matter to you. You came here for a reason, and Santana Lopez never gets shy in front of a crowd.

You stride over to Brittany and grab her cheeks in your hand and pull her into a searing kiss, "Be with me" you husk out after pulling away and dropping your hands to rest on her waist. "Be my girlfriend. I know it's really fast, and we haven't spent that much time together, but the time we have spent has meant more to me than any other relationship I have been in. You make it feel safe to fail. You make me feel like it is okay to be who I really am. You make me a better singer, a better musician, and a better person. You accepted me, even though you didn't have to. You make me so happy, Brittany. You've been making me happy since the first night I met you. I know there are a lot of unknowns, and this competition isn't predictable, but it doesn't scare me as long as you're there. I want to try, Britt. Will you try with me? Will you be my girlfriend?"

After your speech you are keenly aware of the audience and of the fact that you are not wearing a bra. You are also keenly aware that the male members are keenly aware that you are not wearing a bra. But most of all, you are keenly aware of Brittany. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, just like she does when she is thinking. You see her pushing up onto her toes and then rocking back onto her heels. You feel like she has been quiet for a really long time, and this was not the response you were anticipating. You search Brittany's face, trying to find some hint as to what she is thinking, but her blue eyes have a shade of mystery to them. You start to panic. You did this way too fast, you both agreed you would go with the flow, and you burst into her townhouse, unannounced and profess your feelings in front of her entire group, some of whom you are pretty sure didn't know about you two.

All of sudden you feel their eyes on the two of you, each different pair boring into you. You slowly pull you hands away from her waist, and take a step back. You eyes stare at the ground in front of your bare feet. You feel heat rushing to your cheeks and your eyes prick with the pain of unshed tears, "I'll, um, give you some time to think about it."

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

You watch Santana turn and walk out of the house, you want to chase after her but your feet feel like they are sinking in quick sand. You feel paralyzed. You look at the place where Santana just stood. This amazing, perfect, beautiful, mysterious, stubborn, thrilling, tough, lively girl just stood in front of you and shared her inner most feelings for you. Expressing everything you have wanted her to tell you since you started talking everyday, because it is everything you feel. Then she does it, and you freeze. Caught up in your inability to express how you feel to her, and then over thinking the fact that you couldn't tell her, and then your brain goes blank and you couldn't even form enough words to make her stay. Instead, she is probably fuming thinking you don't care about her and don't want to be with her. You reach your hand out to the space she just stood, hoping this was all a dream and Santana would be back and you could grab her and kiss her and say YES! Yes, of course you wanted to be her girlfriend.

Your hand swipes at air, and falls back to your side, "Holy shit, I am such an idiot" you breathe out. Then you look around and notice your teammates looking at you with shocked looks on their face.

Tina walks over to you and puts her arm around your shoulders "What happened, Brittany? Santana is all you have been talking about this past week, I thought you wanted to be with her…" she questions you, "Even I would have kissed her after that speech."

"I would have kissed her speech or not, that girl is bangable" Puck comments while walking back into the kitchen.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Puck" you snarl at the boy, "Oh my god, guys, what am I supposed to do? She must think I hate her." You run your hands through your hair, "How could I let her walk away? My stupid, stupid brain stopped working when I needed it to work most." You hit yourself repeatedly on the hand.

Tina grips your hands and rip them to your side before you seriously injure yourself. She brings you into the kitchen and has you sit at the counter, while she prepares you a cup of tea. You're grateful that she tells the rest of the team to disperse. She pushes a mug into your hands and slowly walks around the counter to join you.

"Have I ever told you about the first time Mike told me he loved me?"

You shake your head, as you watch the steam rise off the tea, too distracted to even bring the mug to your lips.

"Well, we had been together for a little under a year and we had just gotten back from streaming nationals in Rachel's basement. We got to talking about senior year and the future, and I ended telling him about my dreams. How I wanted an opportunity to showcase my voice, my talent and finally get my shot to be the star. He was so great and lifted me up and supported, and made me feel so special. He gave me the confidence to audition for my solos and to show Mr. Schue I was worth taking a shot on. I told him I loved him that night. It just felt right. He didn't say it back right away, which made me think that maybe he didn't feel the same way."

"That's crazy. Mike has been crazy about you since sophomore year, of course he loved you."

Tina smiles, getting lost in her memory, "I know that, but he wasn't great with words. So, instead of telling me he loved me, he showed me."

A light bulb goes off in your head. You squeeze Tina tightly to your side and thank her, before sprinting upstairs almost running Rachel over in the process.

"What did I miss?" You hear the small brunette asking Tina.

An hour later you find yourself standing in an empty studio in the main house. You would have gotten here sooner, but you needed Artie's help ripping a sound file from a video onto your iPod. None of the teams were rehearsing today because it was results show, so it would guarantee you some privacy. You have been pacing the wooden floors for the ten minutes, hoping that Santana would show up. You had texted her twenty minutes ago asking her to meet you here. She never responded, but you decided that you would wait for her.

The first ten minutes past pretty quickly. You distracted yourself with dancing, but the next ten minutes your brain turned on. Santana always had her phone, you knew this from the 3 months you spent apart. Even in the week you had been here, she never used her phone while you were together, but she always had it close by. You couldn't imagine that she didn't see the text, which meant she probably didn't want to come. This thought pervaded your mind. You had no one to blame but yourself. You let her walk away. The first person you had let in in years, besides your teammates, and you watched her turn her back on you and glide out of your life. Your pacing slows as you slowly sink down to the floor. You drop your head between your knees in defeat. You don't know how long you stay like that, until you look up and see another twenty minutes had past.

You sigh in defeat and slowly get up accepting that she probably isn't going to show up. You turn away from the door to get your bag and your iPod, as your turning back to walk out, you see Santana standing in front of the open door. She looks like a different person than the out of breath, fresh faced girl that was in your town house earlier that morning. Instead, she had her Troubletones Santana persona on.

Her hair is pulled back into her signature HBIC pony tail, her make up done, leather jacket pulled tightly to her torso, skin tight black skinny jeans and a pair of red pumps. Her arms were folded across her chest, her lips pursed. This was not your Santana. This was mad Santana. You were almost afraid to speak, but then you saw her eyes. Her eyes didn't have the edge you would expect from someone exuding this body language. Instead, her eyes were soft and sad. You couldn't tell for sure through her full lashes, but it looked like they could have been rimmed in red.

When it's clear that she isn't going to speak first, you take a deep breath "Ever since I was a little girl, I haven't been good with words. Words confuse me. Sometimes you can say something and it can mean one thing, but say it another time and it can mean something else. Words have hurt me before. My words have been misinterpreted, misconstrued and misunderstood. I don't trust words," you look up at her and see that her resolve hasn't changed. She still stands there in her power stance waiting. You take a shaky breath and continue "Your words, your beautiful wonderful words, made me realize that my words weren't going to be good enough. That maybe I wasn't going to be good enough. But, Tana, my sweet, sweet Tana, I want you to know how I feel."

Slowly, Santana uncrosses her arms and walks over to the chair set up against the far wall of the studio. She sits down, but still doesn't say anything. She just looks at you and continues to wait, her hard exterior unwavering. She hasn't made you this nervous, since the first night you saw her backstage at auditions. You knew that she put her walls back up, and was probably really confused. You needed to show her that you cared about her as much as she cared for you.

You stride over to the docking station and press play, before making your way back to the center of the room. You feel Santana's eyes focusing on you as your head is bowed, suddenly the music begins and your head pops up and you quickly make eye contact with her before letting the music overcome you.

You pour every ounce of yourself into the routine. You didn't want it to be rehearsed, you wanted it to be real, organic. You wanted her to feel you by just watching you. You wanted her to realize that you were dancing for her. You threw your body across the room, letting the sound of the singer's voice fill you up as if you were an empty well begging for water. You have always been able to express yourself better through movement, and you knew this moment was no different. You had never felt more connected to a piece, you were all in, totally committed to the moment, totally committed to Santana.

The music fades out and you land your final spin right in front of the girl. You chest heaves up and down, and you calmly wait for her to look up at you. When she gradually lifts her shoulders and her head, you see that she has tear marks streaked across her cheeks. She stands up and walks toward you, "You danced to my song" she says, voice wobbly.

"Yeah, well, you're my biggest inspiration" you reply tenderly. You had Artie rip the sound file from Santana's performance the night before, because you knew that was the song that would enable you to express all the feelings you had for the Latina. You wait for her to gather her thoughts, before speaking again, "Santana, sometimes I am not going to say the right things or do the rights things, or sometimes I might get confused, but the one thing I am pretty certain about is you. I would love to be your girlfriend. That's if you're willing to have me."

The Latina settles her forehead against your own, and closes her eyes. Your hands find purchase on the small of her back, rubbing patterns into her leather-clad body.

* * *

AN: Don't be shy. I would love to hear from you. This story is un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the concept for the X-Factor or any other copyrighted material mentioned in.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

You are surprised at how unfazed you are by the results show. The groups were prepped on the process: The first part of the show would focus on a group number, each group had selected 1 member who would represent their team. The Troubletones had selected Kitty for week 1, they figured since Kitty didn't have an opportunity to strut her stuff in their performance, they would let her go all buck "Wilde" in the group number. Then one by one each team would be deemed safe or not. Eliminations would be broken up by some videos and commercials, some weeks there would be a guest performer.

You watch in the wings, as Kitty hits her entrance in the group number. The producers had chosen the opening number from the Lion King, so that that large number of participants wouldn't be overwhelming. Kitty was "playing" the part of Rafiki. The Troubletones screamed back stage cheering on their teammate. You notice that she was paired for a moment with Brittany's friend Artie, you noticed the two had some undeniable chemistry. When the group number ends, the audience explodes and the show goes to commercial so the teams can regroup and get on stage for the first "save" of the night.

You meet the rest of the Troubletones backstage, tonight you are going with a black and gold motif. You find yourself rocking a pair of torn black jeans, a black sheer tank top with a gold bandeau. You hair is down with full curls, smoky make up adorns your face. You wear bold, chunky gold jewelry. Your favorite part of the outfit has to be your sneakers. The stylist really go all out in their product placement and you are wearing black and gold Michael Kors wedge sneakers. Not only do you like the added height, but they are shockingly comfortable. You are amazed at how much the stylist can already read your group. Quinn is wearing a simple, one shoulder black dress with long gold dangly jewelry and simple black pumps with gold bows. While Mercedes outfit is the loudest of the group. They somehow found a black and gold cheetah blazer for her, along with her signature Diva necklace.

Each team had a signature motif going on, The Warblers were back in their blue blazers, and The New Directions were decked on in white and red – Brittany had mentioned that red and white were their school colors. The blonde looked gorgeous wearing red shorts, a white crop top with a big white faux fur vest on top. On her feet were bright red converse. Anyone else might have looked ridiculous, but not Brittany. Her blonde hair was tousled in a messy, but chic pony. Her make up light and natural.

After a rather intense morning, the two of you parted ways deciding it would be best to spend time with your respective teams. You both agreed to not let your new label effect how you approach this competition or your teams, the only thing that changed was the outward "officialness" of the relationship. The label did not change how you felt about each other. You find yourself staring at the back of your girlfriend's head willing her to turn around before you went on stage. As if fate had laid a hand, the blonde slowly pivots in your direction and mouths a brief _hi_ before the producers usher the teams on stage.

The Troubletones are placed left center stage and The New Directions four groups down, you try your hardest to not look at Britt for comfort. Behind you on the screen, the show had set up a montage of the private camera meetings. You hear Mercedes voice fill the auditorium

"We try to mix up our styles and be unpredictable. Our strength is definitely our versatility." The video cuts to a clip of your rehearsal from the previous week where you were testing the song out at full speed, "We never want the competition to know what's coming. Hell, Santana might even rap." Mercedes laughs and the camera pans over to you, and the producer asks for a sneak peak, without hesitation you bust out the Nicki Minaj verse from Fly by Rihanna. Mercedes jokingly starts to beat box and the clip ends with the two of your cracking up. Quinn just sits there shaking her head.

Other groups pop in and out of the montage, but you notice how the Troubletones segment was particularly long. _That's odd_ you think. Usually the producers focus on the team that is getting kicked off. As if she can sense your nerves, Quinn places a hand on your lower back and mouths _relax_.

Soon the process of the saves begins, with the host explaining what would happen to the audience, and the lights dimming becoming far more dramatic. You expected the Troubletones time on stage to be short lived, but three teams have already been saved you and still stand on stage.

You hear the producer counting down "5,4,3,.." she mouths 2 1 and points to the host.

"Welcome back to the X-factor, we have just seen our first two saved teams make their way back stage and now we are going to have two other teams join them!"

You breathe deeply, letting confidence flow through your body, and try to think positively. The Troubletones were far and away the best team last night, anyone could see that, you had faith in America.

"Joining our safe teams…THE NEW DIRECTIONS" your head snaps up as you hear the host's words. You immediately get a knot in your stomach. You watch as Brittany and her team celebrates briefly on stage, and walk backstage. The blonde briefly searches for your eyes through her team members, her eyes flash with brightness. You're not sure if the knot is the result of jealousy, relief, frustration or disbelief. You're so glad Brittany is safe, but you can't help but think that the Troubletones should have been safe well before The New Directions. "Congrats to the New Directions" the host cuts back in, and also moving onto next week…." You zone back in and try to reconnect to the moment. You let yourself feel Quinn's hand in yours and rejoin your team, "VOCAL ADRENALINE."

The show goes to another commercial break and you storm off stage to get a drink. Mercedes and Quinn chase after you.

"What the fuck is happening? We nailed it. We were the best by a mile and I am not even being biased, I am being honest. This doesn't make any sense, we shouldn't be in the bottom half" you all but scream backstage. You try to control the sound of your voice. Right now only 5 teams remain unsafe.

Quinn and Mercedes don't seem to have any answers or explanations, so the three of you stand in the corner backstage. "Come on" Quinn motions for you and Cedes to join her "We are the leaders of the group, and it doesn't look good that we are huddled back here, while our teammates wait for the unknown. We have no control over this. We know how good we are, that needs to carry us through."

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

Shock is the only feeling you are registering at the moment. You sit in the green room with the rest of the safe teams, watching as the show comes back from commercial break unveiling the remaining five teams. The New Directions were the fourth to be announced safe, and you were flooded with relief. After watching the playback from last night's performances, you all felt comfortable that you were stronger than some teams and would be safe, but it was still nice to have the confirmation. You quickly made eye contact with Santana leaving the stage and she gave you a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Sitting in that green room, with the teams chatting, the only mutual feeling amongst the teams is that they can't understand how the Troubletones aren't safe yet.

"They were head and shoulders better than the other 9 teams" a girl from Vocal Adrenaline, a New York City based team comments, "I don't think any of us are stupid enough to contest that."

You try not to show how nervous you are, but watching Santana up there and seeing the fear in her eyes, and watching her foot tap nervously, you can't help but mimic the girls emotions. Quinn is clearly trying to calm her, you see the vice like grip she has on your girlfriend's hand. You find yourself lost in your thoughts that you don't notice it when someone plops down in the empty chair beside you.

"Are you okay, honey? You look like you might be sick."

You turn and see the fresh faced Warbler sitting next you. You didn't notice from on stage, but he had added a few embellishments to the classic blazer look and was wearing a unique broche. "Um, yeah, sorry. My girlfriend is in The Troubletones" you say quietly hoping to not draw attention to yourself.

"That must be difficult, my boyfriend is in my group and we are having trouble enough with our relationship and balancing it with this competition" he says understandingly. "I am Kurt by the way, Kurt Hummel." He extends his soft hand out to shake yours.

"I'm Brittany. Which one is your boyfriend?"

"Blaine, the dream boat front man" he coos. "What about you? Which of those lovely ladies do you get to call yours?"

"Santana" you breathe knowing that further explanation is unnecessary.

Kurt rests his hand around our shoulders as you continue to watch the results. Two more teams are deemed safe and the Troubletones still remain on that stage. You wish you could run out there and comfort Santana, whisper happy thoughts in her ear or just hold her hand. You can't imagine the knot that must be building in her stomach; the nerves overcoming her small body. The host begins talking and it seems that his schpeel is longer than before. You turn the volume up on the speakers and all of a sudden the crowd in the green room quiets down to listen.

"…treating things a little bit differently this year, every few weeks we will award the team that received the most votes. Currently on stage stand three remaining teams. One, unfortunately, will be leaving us, another will be safe, and the third actually received the most votes after last night's performances. The team with the most points has a unique advantage for next week, they will be given the power to dictate the entire show order, as well as the theme."

The live audience audibly reacts, and the three teams on stage stare at each other as the plot thickens. The green room remains quiet, as all of you realize that another team will soon hold a power over you. With bated breath you await the host to go on,

"America, by your decree, the team receiving the most votes after last night's show and returning next week as the team to beat….THE TROUBLETONES!"

You watch as Santana bows her head, almost in prayer, as the rest of her group jumps around. Sugar even sprints over to the host and jumps in his arms.

"Well, fuck…" someone in the green room says breaking the silence.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

After it is announced that you were the "winning team" the producers usher you into a room off the backstage area to brief you on what needs to happen between now and dismissal. Basically, from the remaining nine themes, the Troubletones had to choose one and then select the show order for next week, and then present to the rest of the teams in the green room.

When the producers shuffled out, you all looked at each other and squealed.

"Holy shit that was nerve wracking," sighed Kitty "I thought America had some kind of melt down and forgot to vote for us."

The group sits down and begins to discuss the focus for next week knowing that you don't have a ton of time to figure this all out.

You stand up walking over to the wheel, "Let's pick the theme first, and then split into small groups and each decided on a show order and see how many coincide." You spin the wheel watching as the remaining themes whiz by.

80s

Kings and Queens of Pop

Tribute

Punk

Top 40

Country

"The Mash-Off"

Balladeers

Just Dance

Some stood out to you as being straight-forward, others had more room for interpretation. Group members started shouting things out, and it was clear that you weren't going to come to a consensus with each of you trying to talk over each other. It wasn't until Dani spoke up that things became a little clearer,

"I think we can look at this two ways. 1. We pick something that we know we will kick ass at like 80s or Top 40. Those are our strengths, and we can almost guarantee that if we bring it, we will be safe or option 2. We can ride the wave of our popularity and eliminate a theme we aren't as comfortable with and hope that the watered down competition will sway the curve in our favor. So not only are we safe, but we don't have to worry about tackling a genre we aren't comfortable with when the competition is stiffer. I personally am in favor of option 2." She looks around, and everyone in the group nods in agreement, except Sugar who is still DYING to do Kings and Queens of Pop.

Mercedes stands up and walks to the wheel, "The choice is obvious" she says as she reaches up to slide out a wedge.

She turns and holds it out to the group. You all look at each other a nod.

Next the team breaks up into two groups – you, Marley, Kitty and Quinn and Mercedes, Dani and Sugar to decide show order. You set a stopwatch for 5 minutes, so you aren't wasting time. When the clock beeps the two teams come together. Unsurprisingly, your lists are almost exactly the same. Both teams decided to keep the Troubletones in the second to last spot. It is especially important for next week because if your reviews aren't great, it is not the last remarks the audience remembers. Both groups put the Warblers in the middle spot, hoping they might get lost in the shuffle. The only major difference is that your team had placed The New Directions second, while the other group had went with 6th.

Dani rolls her eyes, "Santana you can't give The New Directions an advantage because your newest shiny toy is on that team. They are good, and we need to think of this strategically." You look at the floor knowing she might be right.

Sugar speaks up, "I mean does it really matter? There are still 9 teams, so does the different between 2nd and 6th really matter? They are definitely strong enough to move on."

"Let's take a vote" says Quinn, "Who thinks The New Directions should go 2nd? You, Quinn and Kitty raise their hands.

"Fine" you breathe "they will go 6th."

 **Brittany's POV**

The other 8 groups are awaiting The Troubletones to announce what is happening for next week. The team that got kicked off, "The Chords", had just said their goodbyes and were heading back to their townhouse to pack up. Rachel was pacing back and forth in front of the group, her nerves getting the best of her.

"I really don't like this wrinkle one bit. Giving another team a clear advantage is distinctly unfair, and The Troubletones of all teams? How many more advantages do they need? They already had a mass following before the show opened and now they hold our fate in their hands. I must say the gall of the producers to change the nature of the show in this manner shocks me to my very core. And, I am sure Santana Lopez is just having a field day with this. Ever since that time I first introduced myself to her, I knew we were not meant to be friends. I am sure she is doing whatever she can to take me down. Intimidated by my talent, no doubt!"

Rachel was still unaware that you and Santana were dating, and now did not seem like an ideal time to bring it up. "Just relax, Rachel" Artie interrupts your thoughts and her pacing, "No offense, but I am sure that the Troubletones aren't distraught over the mystique that is Rachel Berry. Like any other group, they are going to put themselves at an advantage this week. We would do the same thing. Are you telling me if we won, you wouldn't make sure the Troubletones got a middle slot and we picked a genre they would struggle with? It's the nature of the competition."

You are so grateful for Artie's support. You are thinking about what the Troubletones must be discussing. After seeing their set up for analysis of the playbacks, you know this is not a power they are taking lightly.

Suddenly the door to the green room opens and in walks the producers along with the Troubletones. Santana is in the middle of the back, but you notice she is carrying a wedge of the theme wheel, and Quinn is carry a large sheet of paper. Santana must be acting as Team Captain for the night. The Troubletones rotate their captains between Quinn, Mercedes and Santana to make sure no one member of the groups voice is heard more. Santana doesn't lift her head up and she seems to be avoiding looking out into the room, but you know she is avoiding looking at you. You wonder why she would be doing this. You want to connect with her, want her to know how worried you were, but how relieved you are that she is still here. Her eyes are shifting back and forth and she is more fidgety than usual.

Maybe Rachel was right, maybe the Troubletones did intentionally give your team a bad spot. Maybe Santana was ashamed to look at you because she didn't want you to be hurt. You assumed Santana would walk in here with all the confidence in the world, and strut into the room like she owned the place. Right now she looked defeated and nervous, and not like the confident, amazing woman you know she is. You wanted her to look at you, so you could express that is was _okay_. That no matter what, you wouldn't be upset. You both knew this competition was going to play a role in your relationship, but you couldn't let it dictate your feelings. Santana was visibly over thinking what was happening.

During your inner monologue the producer was congratulating the rest of the teams for moving on and again congratulated the Troubletones for their victory. She even mentioned that they had never had so many votes for one team, even in a finale. You see your girlfriend turn tomato red at this announcement and turn to whisper into Quinn's ear. You hear Quinn giggle and can't help but feel left out. You wish you could be standing next to your girl celebrating this moment. As you get lost watching the Latina, you barely notice that producer clear her throat and motion towards Santana.

Santana steps out in front of the group "First of all, I speak for my entire group when I say congratulations. I think we can all agree this is the most talented season of group X-Factor yet, and we are all lucky to be a part of it." You smile slightly, knowing these are not Santana's words, but perhaps Quinn's influence on the girl. Santana says the congratulations in a very robotic voice, clearly anticipating the next part of her announcement. You take a moment to take in just how breathtaking Santana looks in her outfit. Making a mental note to find the stylist and thank her, the gold and black makes her caramel skin stand out, and the smoky makeup make her eyes look even more alluring. Your favorite part has to be the hair. You imagine running your hands through the dark brown tresses. You realize that your mouth is hanging open as you stare at the girl, slowly her eyes lift and catch yours briefly. Noticing your state, her façade breaks and she throws a wink in your direction. She continues her announcement, "After some deliberation, The Troubletones decided that show order will be as follows" she turns to where Quinn is hanging up a large sheet of paper numbered down the left side. Everyone's eyes leave Santana as they find their place in the order. Murmurs explode through the room.

6\. Six wasn't so bad. It definitely wasn't a good number, but it wasn't smack in the middle. You would be opening the second half of the show. You noticed the Troubletones picked second to last and you found that interesting, you thought for sure they would want to open or close. The Warbler's were given 5th and you look over to Kurt and see his head bowed with Blaine. You understand the Troubletones choice here, besides themselves, The Warblers were certainly the team to beat. Maybe the TTs selecting you to go 6th showed their respect for you. Maybe they actually saw you as competition.

Pretty soon the murmurs turn into full-blown conversations that overtake the room. The chaos is broken, "Ay, Calmate" Santana calls out, "Ah dios mio. You all don't even know the theme yet, so before you have a total freak out, at least give me something for you to freak out over." As if on cue, the entire Troubletones group grins as if they are all in on an inside, which you guess they kind of are. "Week 2's theme is Country. Giddy up!"

Almost immediately, all the teams group together and begin plotting. They are flooding out of the green room and to the shuttles that will take them back to the compound. You linger in the green room, and watch as a few teams walk over to congratulate the team decked out in black and gold. Santana slinks away from the crowd and grabs a bottle of water from the food table. You glide up behind her and slink your arms around her narrow waist, and plant a kiss just under her ear.

At first, the smaller girl jumps in your arms, but then hums into the embrace. She slowly turns in your arms, "There's my girl" she whispers, "It is crazy that I've missed you since the morning? I feel like I have been on a emotional rollercoaster today!" She has her hands locked around your lower back and she is staring into your eyes like she is trying to solve a math problem, "So, about show order…"

"Hush, I get it. We have talked about this" you lean up to give her a soft kiss, "I was freaking out watching the results. I couldn't imagine losing you, right when I first got you."

Santana blushes, "You wouldn't lose me. I have would sleep in your bathtub and stay. Nothing is taking me away from you."

You give her another short, sweet kiss before disengaging and grabbing her hand, so you two could head back to the compound. The two of you walk in comfortable silence down the hallways, before you stop shortly and turn the Latina towards you, "Country?" you ask incredulously.

She laughs boisterously, "Ride me, cow girl." She winks at you and your mouth drops at her forwardness. Santana starts to walk away leaving you speechless in her wake.

* * *

AN: Just wanted to give a heads up to people following the fic - I won't be covering every theme week. There will be some time gaps. Just an FYI. Would love some song ideas for the themes that are left - 80s, Balladeers, Mash-Off and Top 40! The rest will be covered briefly in the next update. I will be weaving Santana and Brittany's background into the story more. I wanted to establish a strong show basis first.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the concept for X-Factor or any copyrighted material mentioned in this fic. Just borrowing.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

The past three weeks have past in the blink of an eye. You feel like one morning you wake up after a results show and the next day you are standing on stage at another results show. Surprisingly, you remember the results show more clearly than the performances.

The Troubletones have remained somewhat strong through the past 3 weeks. Dani's logic worked out for week 2, and the judges were impressed with the group's rendition of "Sweet Thing" by Keith Urban. Week 3 brought upon Punk, and the Troubletones brought down the house with a high-energy performance of All Time Low's cover of "Umbrella"by Rihanna. Dani was able to show off her guitar skills, while Kitty was able to incorporate a chilling lyrical modern dance that fit the theme of the song to a tee. The judges again were impressed with your creativity and ability to think outside the box. Last week was probably the most trying for the group when the theme wheel landed on Kings and Queens of Pop.

Originally, you all assumed this should be one of the Troubletones easiest weeks, however, you soon realized that you had trouble picking a pop song that really fit the groups' ethos. When people think of Kings and Queens of Pop the brain automatically goes to Britney, Katy, Gaga, Justin (Timberlake or Bieber), Michael. You pushed for Michael, arguing his song selection gave you more range. The group pushed back saying you should save Michael for 80s week, but you thought that was too predictable. Eventually, all the infighting ended in the group picking a song out of a hat. The winning song was "Circus" by Britney Spears.

What was supposed to be a take on circus show turned more into a shit show. You all bit off more than you could chew in terms of choreography. None of your voices really fit Britney's staccato take on the song, and you ended up choosing Quinn as your lead soloist, but she was clearly uncomfortable in the spotlight. The judges were pretty harsh on the group, clearly expecting more out of the crowd favorite. They referred to the routine as being sloppy, underprepared and lacking leadership. You felt like each judge looked at you when giving his or her critiques. They gave the group credit for your unique arrangement, but expressed that you needed to be tighten up the loose bolts the further you advanced.

By some grace of God, America still liked the Troubletones enough to keep them around for another week. Unfortunately, week 4 was also a challenge week, so the winner got to pick theme and show order. Now that that there are only 6 groups left, each group had to prepare two numbers, which was a daunting task, but this was the only week you had to do it. The Warblers won King and Queens of Pop with a house-shattering rendition of Michael Jackson's "Bad". They chose Tribute as the theme, placing themselves at the opener and closer of the show. For Tribute, each group had to select an artist, dead or alive, who changed the scope of music – an icon. Artists were given out on a first come, first serve basis. Without missing a beat at the meeting Mercedes called out that the Troubletones would be doing Whitney Houston.

Other teams started to argue, but Kitty shut them down pretty quickly, "First come, first serve, bitches."

The only rule around show order was that the same team couldn't go back to back. The Troubletones were selected to go 5th and 7th. The Warblers were certainly playing the game. 5th was a forgettable spot in a show of 12 performances, and giving them only one act as a break, they had to change and regroup within a ten minute span. No other group had fewer than two acts between them. Message received, Warblers.

Most teams had yet to pick an icon, but Elvis and Michael Jackson were also off the board. The Warblers choosing Elvis and The New Directions MJ. You were surprised that the New Directions chose Michael Jackson the week after the Warblers won with an MJ number, but per usual, you and Brittany didn't discuss behind-closed-doors team details.

Brittany and The New Directions were staying consistent thus far through the show, never doing well enough to get huge props from the judges, but never faltering enough to end up in the bottom. They had a quality that made them accessible to the audience, and you think a lot of that had to do with your beautiful blonde. She had the bubbly, effervescent personality that made their video montages stand out. Last week, the producers showed clips from the 3-month hiatus, and Brittany introduced America to Lord Tubbington, and you're pretty sure that fat cat has more fans than you do.

Brittany has gotten a lot of attention for her dancing even in the first four weeks of the show. After Kings and Queens of Pop where The New Directions tackled Justin Timberlake's Seniorita which featured Mike and Brittany tangoing and breaking into an intense hip-hop routine, a few agents approached Brittany about signing after the show ended. She was resolute about going to Julliard, but kept their cards for after she graduated. That's something you admired so much about the blonde, she had a really good head on her shoulders.

Speaking of the blonde, you roll over and find yourself face to face with the girl that seems to never leave your mind. Ever since the two of you defined your relationship, you spend almost every night together, except for nights before performances. Rehearsals are getting more and more demanding, but you don't want to lose out on opportunities to grow together, get to know each other and explore the new relationship. You begin to pepper kisses all over her freckled face.

"Mmmm, morning" Brittany hums partially into the pillow, "I hope I always get to wake up to your sweet lady kisses." She grins and pulls you into her. You bury your face into the crook of her neck and inhale the comforting smell of lavender and burnt sugar. "How long have you been up?" She asks before planting a kiss on your lips.

You slowly roll out of her embrace, and start tapping your fingers on your thighs, "I don't know. Not long." Without even having to look at the blonde, you know she knows your lying. In the past month, she has learned your tells. When you lie you have to fidget your hands, when you are uncomfortable you twitch your mouth, when you are insecure you build walls.

"Baby" she whispers "Come here, love." Your heart skips a beat when Brittany utters the L word. She has plenty of nicknames for you, but this one was new. You both decided that a slower course to the relationship would be more beneficial in the long run. You both agreed that the proximity and opportunity to one another could give the relationship a false sense of security, and you wanted to establish a really strong foundation. Needless to say, this was the longest you have gone without having sex since you lost your virginity. But you didn't mind, Brittany kept you going in other ways. However, slow also applies to the emotional part of the relationship. Sure you both knew how you felt about one another, but emotional expression wasn't your strong suit and Brittany wasn't pushing you to do so.

The blonde opens her arms to you and lower yourself into her strong-arms, "Tana, you can't dwell on what happened Tuesday night. Sure, it wasn't your strongest performance, but it's better to have a bump in the road now than in week 8. You guys are certainly still the strongest team. No one would say otherwise. Don't let The Warblers get in your head. They gave you the death slots because of how good you are. I have never met anyone as outrageously talented and dedicated as you. Not the whole group, but you. This is your calling Santana, you are meant to do this. You have to believe in yourself, because if you don't then no one else will." She plants a kiss on your temple, "Well, except me, I will always believe in you."

Not having the words to express your gratitude, instead you capture the blonde's lips in a firm kiss. You slip your tongue between her two thin pink lips, and are granted access almost immediately. The kiss grows more and more heated, and soon you need more physical contact. You slip your arms around her waist, and pull her on top of you without breaking the kiss. A familiar tingle begins between your legs, and soon your stomach starts to tighten and almost burn. Her thigh immediately finds solace between your legs, putting pressure on the exact spot you need it. You involuntarily moan into her mouth, which seems to just spur the blonde on. She changes the angle of her mouth on yours, and slowly slides her hands down your bare thighs. Your back arches and hips buck into her. This time it's Brittany that moans. Her hand is dragging up your thigh and toying with the hem of your shirt, when you door bursts open.

"Satan, let's get a move on bit….Shit. I am so sorry!" Mercedes shouts as she tries to back out the room, but ends up running into the doorframe. "Fuck, that hurt." She kneels over and is holding her head.

Brittany bolts out of bed and runs over to her, "Oh my god, Mercedes are you okay?!"

"Brittany, mad respect for you girl, but please don't touch me. Lord knows where your hands have been!"

"God damn it, Cedes" you scream "get out of here!"

Mercedes finally stumbles out of the bedroom and Brittany pivots to return to bed with her signature chesire cat grin splattered across her face. She kneels down beside you and kisses you lightly on the lips, "Though I was very invested in what we were doing, we both should probably start getting ready for rehearsal."

"Ugh! Fine." You quickly kiss the blonde before trying to get out of bed, but realize your girlfriend isn't moving. One of Brittany's favorite games is for you to use your "teeny tiny body" to try to move hers. To Brittany's credit, her years of dancing had made her freakishly strong for her build. You found it incredibly sexy. In fact, even now as she leans beside you, you see the definition in her quads and you have to hold yourself back from running a hand up her defined legs.

Trying to catch the blonde by surprise, you swing your feet into her chest trying to nudge her off the bed. Brittany has faster reflexes than you anticipate and her hands find your ankles holding you still, "Not so fast young grasshopper" she chides you.

You giggle "You're such a dork, blondie." Brittany says she hates when you call her blondie, but you know she secretly loves it.

She shrugs, "That reflects more poorly on you than it does on me. You're the one dating me." She slowing runs her hands up and down your calves.

"Touche, Pierce, touché. But, seriously you better let me go. Troubletones aren't going to take kindly to me being late to rehearsal today. Tackling two numbers is going to be such a bitch. Good thing I've had Whitney's discography memorized since I learned how to speak. One good thing my mother taught me."

"Do you think you'll be soloing this week?" Brittany's eyes immediately widen, "Sorry, I didn't mean to ask that. That's breaking a rule. I just really like it when you sing." She smiles shyly.

"Don't worry, Bumble. Knowing if I am soloing or not doesn't give you any sort of advantage." You hum as she starts rubbing your feet and calves, "To be honest, we haven't discussed that much yet. Quinn is pretty resolute that I need to solo more if we are going to continue to be successful" You finish with a shrug.

"Well, she is right" Brittany asserts, as her blue eyes peer into your brown ones. "When you solo it's like the music gods are looking down on everyone. It's magical."

You smiled crookedly at your girlfriend. Brittany begins to loosen her grip on your legs, when her eyes land on your feet. Her hand ghosts over the tattoo that resides on the top of your right foot, "I have always meant to ask what this means" she begins to trace the shape of the tattoo.

You cock your head at her and watch as she seems completely mesmerized by the ink, "It means dream in Hebrew. I always wanted a tattoo, but I thought just having the word dream was cliché and Chinese characters were tacky. I got this when I moved out of my parents' house after graduation. Constant reminder of why the struggle is worth it."

She softly smiles while still tracing the word on your foot with her left hand. You can tell she wants to ask more about your parents, but she doesn't for some reason. Her right hand runs down the outside of your left calf by your heel bone, "And, what about this one?' She presses her right hand down on the space between your anklebone and Achilles. Crawling up your leg was another word in Hebrew.

"Um" you were hoping she didn't notice that tattoo yet, "that one means true love" you say quietly, almost in a whisper.

Her gaze remains on your feet "When did you get it?"

"About 6 weeks ago."

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

Your mind is racing, while you try to focus on everything Rachel is spewing out at you during rehearsal. You are trying to focus on Michael Jackson and help the group figure out how to attack the two numbers you need to learn for the week. But, you're also really distracted from this morning. Not that you never are not thinking about Santana, but she has been really worrying you the past two weeks. She gets really anxious after result shows, and has trouble sleeping, she is more fidgety and you notice that her attention span lags. You aren't convinced that it only has to do with the results show, and how the Troubletones do. Even this week, they didn't come in first, but they still had the second highest vote total of all the groups, yet she still internalizes it as a loss. You think their most be something else going on. Ever since the producers announced that week 5 would be family week and that they would fly in two members of everyone's family to be at the live show, she has been off.

You and Santana haven't spoken much about her relationship with her parents since the beginning of your long distance relationship. The time you spent together now is focused on happy things and enjoying your time together. All you understood was that her parents were not okay with her career choice, and she has not spoken to them since graduating high school. Since the Troubletones all live together in the Motta's penthouse, her cost of living is low, but she has been earning money on the side singing in bars and writing music for small independent labels. You can't help but wonder if all her pent up anxiety is directly caused by the fact that she knows no one is coming for her next, though she wishes they were. Talking with Santana about the issue seems to be a lose-lose because she doesn't react well to "emotions" and the time you have with her is limited as it is. You think about reaching out to Quinn, but are worried about overstepping.

It also effects what you share with Santana, just this morning on the way to rehearsal you were FaceTiming with Aubrey and your mom, and how excited they are to meet Santana, and you feel awkward about sharing that with her.

Not only are you worried about Santana's emotional well-being, but you can't stop thinking about her in a physical sense. Neither of you are pushing the other one to have sex, but it is undeniable how attracted you are to one another and how deeply you care for each other. Sex is not a question of it, it is a question of when. All you know is that you want it to mean something, because Santana means something. You want it to be special, because Santana is special. Plus, her tattoo, you aren't sure where to begin in thinking about that.

As all this swirls around your brain, you can't focus on The New Directions conversation,

"Earth to Brittany!" Rachel pulls you out of your trance "Care to join us from whatever far off magical land your brain is currently residing in. We need our lead choreography completely focused on this week. We have to contribute two killer numbers to the show, and pay tribute to Michael Jackson. While I was far more in favor of choosing a songstress such as Judy Garland, I understand that it might be in the group's best interest to do otherwise. So, what are your thoughts on numbers?"

You freeze and slowly start to panic. Last night was meant for private deliberation where each group member would pick a few MJ selections and propose them to the teams. Instead, you and Santana stayed up late watching Long Island Medium and trying to imitate the woman's accent. You smile at the memory, but immediately snap out if it. Then you think, how would Santana approach this?

You have been really impressed with the Troubletones' analyses of the other groups throughout the competition, and how much they evaluate their own number selections and how it will blend with the entire show, while also trying to stay true to themselves. Santana admitted to Brittany that not staying true to themselves is what got them in trouble last week.

"Well" you begin slowly trying to find your stride, "I think we should focus on two, high energy group numbers. The judges react better when we showcase our balance. The Warblers just killed with an MJ song, so we need to differentiate ourselves from them. They focused on one singer and repetitive dance moves, we need to show how we are more than that." You remember the judges commending you for group quality after your rendition of My Chemical Romance's Sing for punk week. "We should let the boys take lead vocals on one of the songs, and the girls on the other to show MJs musical range." You tap your fingers against your chin, "Choreography might be tricky. MJ was one of the best all around performers and we need to give him props, while also knowing our limitations. My vote would be for a Jackson 5 song like I Want U Back, and then maybe one of his darker songs like Smooth Criminal. Show variety."

"Wow, Britt, you really thought that through" Sam says while giving you a high five. "I just picked songs I like, I didn't even give any thought to why they mattered" he says sheepishly.

"I must say, Brittany, I am impressed with your astute observations about not only us, but our competition as well" Rachel adds.

Without thinking you reply, "Yeah, Santana always says 'know your enemy, know yourself'."

"Santana? Santana Lopez? Why would you know what Santana Lopez always say? Are you friends with Santana Lopez?" Rachel asks suspiciously.

"Stop saying Santana Lopez" Tina jumps in "you sound so creepy."

"I am just perplexed as to why Brittany, a member of The New Directions, would be fraternizing with Santana Lopez a member of an opposing team."

Rachel looks at you sternly, waiting for you to answer her initial question. You begin to get frazzled, looking around at your teammates for some assistance.

Artie wheels over to you and puts a hand on your arm, "Just tell her, B. She is going to find our eventually and at least this is in a controlled environment."

"Tell her what?" Finn asks, "What's going on? If this is affecting the team, we all should know."

Everyone turns to you expectantly, you sigh "While I don't see how this affects the team, at all, or has anything directly to do with the team, um Santana and I are dating and we have been officially for about a month. But, we have been talking ever since the first night in LA 4 months ago. Just to be clear, she and I do not discuss our teams' strategies for each week and we respect that we both want to win this competition."

"That's so hot. If you two ever want to mix it up" Puck begins.

"Don't finish that thought Puck" you hold a hand up to your friend.

He chortles, "Just kidding baby Pierce, I think it's awesome that you are getting your lady loving on. Plus, Santana is an absolute dime."

You gaze lands on Rachel who seems to be mulling over the new information. Nothing Rachel says is going to change how you feel about Santana and change the fact that you two are together, but Rachel is your teammate and your friend. Primarily you want her to support you, however you also don't want anything you do to make her upset or uncomfortable.

"Well, Brittany, though I wish you did not feel as though you needed to keep this information from me, I will do my best to respect your relationship with Santana. As long as I don't think it is negatively impacting the team and our chances of winning the competition."

"Wow" you feel a weight lift off your shoulders "Rachel thank you so much. I am sorry I kept it from you, I was just nervous at how you would react."

Rachel lays a hand on top of yours, "Oh, Brittany, on the contrary I think it is absolutely wonderful and quite beneficial to our team that we have an in with the best team at the competition."

You screw your eyes up in confusion "I don't think I understand what you're saying."

"Rachel…" Mike warns "Come on."

"I just think that having someone on the inside of the Troubletones camp could be helpful in getting prepared to face them in competition, I mean Santana said it best know your enemy, know yourself" Rachel says lightly, "Do you know how the Troubletones prepare for their competition each week, Britt?"

You start to feel very uncomfortable about the situation and get confused, and when you get confused your brain starts to work against you, "Um, well, I guess I do. Each week they watch the play back of the show and analyze each team in different categories – some people watch singing, some watch dancing, Santana determines it-factor." You aren't sure if you should be saying this, but then you remember that Mercedes said any team could do this and it wasn't really an advantage if you knew.

"Fascinating" Rachel strides over to a piece of paper "Go on, Brittany. What have they been saying. Please focus primarily on us, themselves and the Warblers. Start from Week 1. I am especially intrigued by their categorization of the it-factor." She grabs a pen and waits for you to continue. You start to get physically frazzled, you run your hands through your hair. You feel like you don't know if you should be protecting Santana or helping the team. You weren't even sure if this was hurting Santana and The Troubletones. Sometimes when Rachel talks you feel compelled to answer just so she stops talking.

"Okay, okay. This stops now," Tina jumps in. "Rachel, it is ridiculous of you to try to take advantage of Brittany and Santana's relationship to benefit us. You're asking Brittany to be evasive with her personal relationship with Santana and that isn't helpful or supportive. If you truly care about Brittany, you'll support her and Santana as if Santana was not in this competition."

Rachel seems taken aback at Tina's words, "Well excuse me for having the teams best interests at heart. If you all just want Brittany to have fun with Santana and not think about the consequences or GAINS that could be made from the relationship, then that is just fine."

"Maybe Rachel is right," Sam pipes in, "maybe Brittany's relationship with Santana could be helpful to us. I mean I bet she tells you the songs they are doing and their game plan for each theme right? They could give us ideas or maybe we could get a competitive edge on them."

After Sam says this, the room seems to explode, some members of the team arguing for Brittany and Santana, some against them. Puck is just yelling to yell. The room gets completely overwhelming for you, so you just grabbed your phone and walk out unnoticed. You sent Artie a text, explaining that you needed space and time, before texting the person you needed to see most.

 ** _Brittany: Hi Sweet T, please tell me you're not in rehearsal. I really need to see you._**

 _ **Santana: Hi Bumble, are you okay? I am in piano room 3, we have an hour break before we start up again.**_

You turn around in the main house, and take the stairs leading down to the piano rooms. You had never been in the piano rooms before, The New Directions primarily stayed in the dance studio space for their rehearsals. You knew that The Troubletones used the piano rooms for their vocal practice. You walk in front of room 3 and see Santana sitting on the bench with her back turned to you, hammering at the keys. You slink in silently to hear your girlfriend play and sing,

 _So, if you're listening_

 _There's so much more to me_

 _You haven't seen_

 _Living in the shadow_

 _Of someone else's dream_

 _Trying to find a hand to hold_

 _But every touch felt cold to me_

 _Living in a nightmare_

 _A never-ending sleep_

 _But now that I am wide awake_

 _I can finally see_

 _Don't feel sorry for me._

"I have to be honest" you speak up from your perch at the door, "I never thought I would like an Ashlee Simpson song. You once again prove me wrong, Santana Lopez." You begin to walk towards the piano.

Santana swings her legs over the bench, "Oh please. I know you know every word to Pieces of Me. That was a middle school anthem for every girl our age."

You smile down at your girlfriend before leaning in and placing a light kiss on her lips. She runs her hands up your arms, "I remember when I first got her album. I made my mom drive me to the mall right after school and I raced into FYE. I thought it was so cool that she was punk and so different than Jessica, I thought someone finally got me. When we got home I locked myself in my room and put the CD on my discman and listened to it on repeat for days. As you can see, she is still a guilty pleasure. I bet she drops another great album in our lifetime."

"You say another as if she has already dropped one."

"Hey!" The Latina pinches your forearms, "Autobiography got me through some tough times. Like my first period and my first awful tongue kiss with Henry Reeder. I even had a poster of her and Ryan Cabrera up in my room. Don't knock it."

You laugh as you slide onto the bench next to the Latina, "Were you playing that song for a particular reason?"

Santana's hands immediately clasp together "Nope, just messing around. I wanted to see if I could turn the guitar into piano notes." You sigh quietly, knowing Santana is avoiding telling you the truth, but you decide not to push it.

You lean your head on your shoulder, "Well, I am glad that I get to spend some time with you." Instinctively, Santana wraps her arm around your waist and plants a kiss on your temple.

"What happened, B? Did something go down at rehearsal?"

You hesitate and bury your nose into Santana's shoulder, breathing in her cinnamon scent, which automatically calms you, "I told Rachel we were dating. Then she tried to get to use our relationship for a competitive advantage, but I was confused as to what she wanted me to do, so I told her how you guys evaluate the competition. And then Tina got mad at Rachel for asking me to put the team before our relationship and then Sam agreed with Rachel about trying to manipulate you. So now I am mad at Sam and Rachel. And then everyone started yelling, and my brain started to hurt so I left. I am really sorry, Santana." You say all this in one breath with your mouth still against Santana's warm shoulder.

Santana chuckles and you feel the laugh go through her shoulders, "From what I understood of that, it sounds like Rachel was being very, well um Rachel. As for Sam, I think Trouty is pretty suspect of me and my intentions. And, don't be sorry, baby. You didn't do anything wrong. I told you, The Troubletones don't really have secrets. Sure, I don't want you guys knowing our set list or anything, but that is more out of superstition. I would let all of you watch rehearsal if you wanted to, your problem is still figuring out how to beat us. That goes for anyone, not just you guys."

You lift your head from Santana's body, "So you're not mad at me. I really didn't mean to violate your trust. I know that is like one of the main pillars of any healthy relationship."

Santana leans in and kisses you full on the mouth. She sucks your bottom lip between her two plump ones, and slowly nibbles on it. She runs her hand down your spine, which sends shivers through your whole body. When she pulls away, her eyes are darker and hooded. "I could never be mad at you over something like that, Bumble Bee."

Slowly she turns back to the piano and strokes the keys lightly, "I was actually wondering if I could play you something" she ask quietly, her back to you.

You turn so you're shoulder to shoulder with her at the instrument. "I um actually wrote this for you when we were apart a few months ago. I just recently finished it" she says quietly.

"I would love to hear your song, Santana." You lean in and plant a kiss on her temple, "Do you need me to move or can I sit here?"

"Stay."

Her hands hit the keys and all of sudden you are lost in her music. The song has a darker tone and clearly full of emotion. Her hands fly across the keys, and you are amazed at the depth of talent your girlfriend possesses. As you are admiring her playing skills, her voice comes alive and you almost stop breathing. It is one thing to hear Santana perform every week on stage, but being this close and intimate brings the performance to a whole other level.

 _It's a late night_

 _On a lonely street_

 _I can't hide_

 _I can't hide_

 _See the sunrise_

 _The truth is waking up in me_

 _I can't hide_

 _I can't hide_

 _Doesn't matter where I go_

 _When I'm without you I am low_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _I am low and lost without you_

 _Thought that I could make it right_

 _That there was something I could find_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _I've been low and lost without you_

The lyrics invade your head and you can imagine the emotions Santana must have been feeling when she wrote these words, and you know those emotions, because you felt them too. You look at the beautiful girl playing this song to you, her eyes are shut tight with emotion, her hands find the keys so easily as if she has played this song 1000 times. The lyrics pour out of her as if they were words from her own diary.

 _I thought that I could make this right_

 _The only thing that I could find_

 _Is that I've been low and lost without you by my side_

 _I've been low and lost with you_

 _Been low and lost without you_

 _Doesn't matter where I go_

 _When I'm without you I am low_

 _Without you_

 _Without you_

 _I've been low and lost without you_

 _Been low and lost without you_

 _Been low and lost without you_

The song ends, and a calming silence permeate the room, as the last murmurs of the keys vibrations subside. You want to say something, but at the moment you are too full of emotion and feelings for the girl sitting beside you.

Santana looks over at you, and she smiles, "I don't feel so low or lost anymore."

You take your hand and run it down the length of her face before resting your palm against her cheek, and find yourself looking into her deep brown eyes. Brown eyes that have a soft background of honey gold that shimmers in the right light. The eyes that you want to see every night before bed and the eyes you want to see each morning you wake up. You look at the lips that you want to kiss for the rest of forever. You look at the girl that has made you happier in the past 4 months than anyone has in your life. Who in the last 4 weeks has made you feel things that you don't think anyone else ever will.

Three words bubble up to your lips. "I…" you begin, but Santana cuts you off and places her hand over your mouth. She slowly pulls her hand away, and gives her your smile, her eyes sparkling, her dimples deep. She leans in and plants a sweet kiss on your lips, which while brief packs emotions. There didn't need to be any fanfare, just the two of you was all you needed. No further discussion, no giggles or repetitions. Just the pair of you.

"I want to take you on a date" the Latina injects. "A proper one. Not in the townhouse or on the compound. I want to take you out, for real."

"I think I would really like that."

* * *

AN: Songs used - Pieces of Me ~ Ashlee Simpson, Without You ~ Ben Rector.

This update was my last of completed content, so now I will be writing fresh each week, and updates will definitely not be as frequent. I have about half of the date update written. Let me know if you have ideas for any of the remaining themes!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I do not own glee, the concept for x-factor or any copyrighted material mentioned in this fic. Just borrowing.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Saturday night rolls around, and Whitney Week as the TTs have dubbed it is going really well. The group decided to be creative, while playing to their strengths. Santana and Mercedes would solo on the songs, one would have a group dance element, while the other would be ballad-esque reminiscent of Out Tonight. This would be a good week to remind the fans why they fell in love with the Troubletones. After a really good dance rehearsal, Kitty dismissed the group and Santana rushed back to the townhouse with Quinn and Sugar fast on her heels.

"Quinn, you pick out the outfit. Sugar, order the car service and make sure the florist shows up. I am going to shower and primp. Questions?" You ask your friends. "No, awesome. This night needs to go perfectly." They nod at you and smile brightly, while you all rush off to your respective duties.

Tonight was your first official date with Brittany, and you wanted to make sure absolutely everything was in place before taking her out. You have been pining after the blonde since meeting her 4 months ago, and now you actually got to treat her like the beautiful woman she is. The date needed to be classy, yet approachable, just like Britt.

When you hop out of the shower and re-enter your bedroom, you see your other favorite blonde sitting on the edge of your bed with three different outfits picked out. The first being a classic little black dress that hugged you in all the right ways, the second a pair of distressed boyfriend jeans with a faded Fleetwood Mac t-shirt topped by your favorite leather jacket, and the last outfit was undeniably Quinn, a sun dress paired with wedges and a denim jacket. You smile at her, "You almost nailed it, Fabray."

You focus in on the first two outfits, while she laughs at your behavior "I figured I would try to get you away from black, but shockingly most of your closet is of the darker variety."

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." You grab the jeans and t-shirt, "This is the right vibe for tonight. What do you think pumps, booties or sneakers?"

Quinn looks you up and down, "Wear the new Sam Edelman fold down booties Sugar got us for it being Wednesday that one time."

Once you are dressed and downstairs, you find all the Troubletones waiting for you in the kitchen. Mercedes approaches you first, "S, while you don't need luck doing anything, we were all talking and we just wanted to make sure you knew how supportive we are with you and Brittany. You are a different person than who you were 4 months ago, and while we love you jus the same we can tell **_you_** love this Santana more than the old Santana."

You feel your skin start to tingle and unshed tears fill your eyes. You never expected this from your team and are so grateful for their love.

Sugar approaches you with the bouquet of white and orange calla lilies, "Everything is all set with the car service, they are yours until midnight, and here is the key card for the surprise." She winks at you and you feel her slide money into your pocket. Sugar has a tendency to share money instead of emotions.

"Alright, bitches don't make me ruin my make-up. Bring it in" you say as you open your arms for a group hug. Quinn gets right into your right side.

"She's lucky she has you, S" she breaths in your ear.

"I'm the lucky one, Q."

As the Troubletones lead you out of the house with words of luck and expressions of gratitude, you feel the wind of the closing door behind you, and find yourself standing alone on the front step and soon your nerves take over. You have never taken a girl out on a formal date, sure you have bought a girl a drink or a late night slice of pizza, but there was always an expiration date. With Brittany, the thought of an expiration date is the scary part. You're pretty sure you don't want an expiration date.

You start the walk to the New Directions town house where the car service is picking you and Brittany up. You think back to when you played Brittany the song you wrote for her. You were positive she was going to tell you that she loved you when you finished. When you told Quinn and Cedes you stopped her before saying it they thought you were crazy. But, to you, you felt like you didn't want Brittany to tell you she loved you in an overly romanticized moment, you want her to tell you she loves you in the simplest, most mundane of times. A moment where there is no pressure, no intent, just the two of you. You didn't want her to feel compelled to love you, instead you want her to want to love you. You have never been in love before, but you're pretty sure what you feel for Brittany is love. You're not going to rush it. You're going to let love come to you.

When you arrive at her front steps just on time, you take a deep breath and give yourself a small pep talk, before bounding up the steps. You don't even have to ring the bell before the door flies open and there stands Rachel Berry.

"Good evening, Santana. Please do come into our home. Brittany is just finishing getting ready and then I am sure she will join us."

"Um, okay" you shuffled into the foyer of the townhouse.

You look around and see that the townhouse looks empty, except for Rachel and tall, lanky kid lurking in the corner. His name is Fred or something.

"How do you find yourself this evening, Santana? Well, I certainly hope. I must say you have had Brittany in a tizzy all day getting prepared for this date. I could hardly get her to stand still during rehearsal. She spent the whole time tapping her foot and staring at the clock. I must say it was rather counter productive to our efficiency. Perhaps that is what you wanted." She smiles at you a little bit crazily, and you stopped listening to her until the very end.

"What are you implying" you sneer back at the brunette.

"I am not implying anything, merely suggesting that maybe you thought a date in the middle of rehearsal week would take Brittany's mind off the task at hand and it would give you the Troubletones a competitive edge."

Before you could respond you hear a yell from upstairs. "Tina it's past 7:30, Santana is never late! I need to go see if she is okay." In a blur of blonde your girlfriend comes bounding down the stairs. She skirts to a stop where she notices you standing in front of her, "Tana you're here! I didn't hear the doorbell."

"Yeah, Rachel let me in."

Brittany immediately turns on Rachel, who seems to be studying the wallpaper, "Rachel I specifically told you to tell me the second Santana got here, and I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you berating her."

"Brittany! I am utterly shocked, I was just welcoming our guest and getting to know your girlfriend and her intentions a little bit better." The word intentions dripped off the small brunettes tongue like poison. "Finn and I were actually on our way out, as well. We decided to work on some vocal runs together."

Before you can hold yourself back, you laugh and mutter "hot date."

Rachel's eyes narrow on you, "Some of us are a little more focused on the competition than personal pleasure."

"WELL" Brittany says loudly trying to dial back the tension in the room, "I hope you and Finn have a wonderful time, Rachel. Let's go, baby" she turns to you and smiles. You watch as Rachel slowly walks back into the kitchen, without taking her eyes off you. You just notice Sam creeping in the corner, and how his eyes go dark when Brittany calls you baby.

You smile back and whip the flowers out from behind your back, "This are for you, m'lady." You faux bow at the girl and she giggles while grabbing the flowers from your hands.

"Aw, Sweet T, they are almost as beautiful as you are" you blush uncontrollably as much at the nickname as the compliment. About two weeks ago, you and Brittany were in a heated make out session, when she pulls away and comments on how sweet you taste. For a while she called you Sweet Tana, but then she remembered that she loves sweet tea and decided that she would combine two of her favorite things.

Brittany quickly puts the flowers in water and sets them up on display in the foyer, while you wait for her at the door.

"You ready, Bumble?" you ask and open the door.

She quickly pats down her pockets checking for her phone and keys, then grabs her purse, "Yup! I am so excited. I've had unicorn jumping around in my stomach all day." The blonde beams up at you and you can't help but giggle. You've learned in your short relationship with Brittany that her favorite animal is a unicorn. She believes it represents all things magical, but she got made fun of it a lot in high school, so she tried to dial back her references to the creature. Now when she get's really excited she can't help but mentioned them.

"I've had unicorns, too." You reply and lead her down to the black town car that is waiting for you.

"This is so classy." The blonde states when in site of the car, "I feel like a total celebrity, do you think people are going to assume we are famous?"

The two of you slide into the backseat, held open by the driver, "Hi! My name is David, I will be your driver for the evening. I have the itinerary original sent to me by a Ms. Motta, but if there are any changes please let me know. There are refreshments in the back cooler which can be found behind the drivers seat."

"Thank you so much, David" you reply as Brittany begins playing with all the buttons in the back seat.

The driver smiled at the blonde's behavior, "You're welcome, miss. We should be at our first stop in about twenty minutes. If you need anything, just press the green intercom button and I will be able to help you."

He closes the door, and you hear him enter the front seat and start the car. You turn to face the blonde, who still seems mesmerized by the interior of the car.

"Beside the townhouse, this is nicest thing I have ever been in. If this is the car we are taking on our date, I think I should change! I am definitely under dressed."

You giggle quietly at your girlfriend's wide eye stare, "Don't be ridiculous, baby. You look beautiful." The blonde is wearing a pair of dark blue stone wash skinny jeans, and a striped tank top with a white denim vest. Her long blonde hair is loose and wavy around her shoulders, and her bangs are clipped back. On her feet are her signature yellow chucks. "I put Sugar in charge of getting the car, I assumed she was just going to call cab, but of course she goes overboard. Here," you say grabbing glasses and filling them with some sparkling cider, "it may not be champagne, but lets toast."

Brittany grabs the glass from your hand, "What are we toasting to?"

"Us, of course" you reply with a clink of the glass. After taking a sip of the cider, you lean in and plant a small mouse kiss on Brittany's lips and take her hand in yours. "I am so excited for this to be the first of many dates, B."

The rest of the car ride, the two of you catch up on the mundane aspects of your day. Brittany is really excited that her mom and sister are flying out next week for the family show. A small knot ties in your stomach when she mentions this, reminding you that you have no one coming for you. You push this thought aside, and remind yourself that this is a big deal for Brittany's family, "I really can't wait to meet them Britt. Well, that is if you want me to meet them."

"Of course I want you to meet them! You're Aubrey's absolute favorite on the show. My mom says she has a playlist of all the Troubletones songs that she plays constantly." You smile thinking about a miniature Brittany dancing around to your songs.

The car begins to slow down and Brittany peers out of the window, "Oh my god, Santana. This is on my LA bucket list! I can't believe you brought me here! How did you remember?" The blonde is bouncing up and down in her seat as David pulls the town car in front of the restaurant.

The sign for Pink's Hot Dogs lights up the sky, and you can't help but notice the megawatt smile adorning your girlfriends face. Brittany had told you a long time ago that she and her little had a small obsession with hot dogs. Ever since her dad left and her mom had to work crazy hours, all Brittany could make for dinner were hot dogs, so she and her sister really formed a bond over the food.

"Of course I remember, B! Let's go get us some dogs!"

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

It always amazes you how much Santana cares. Most would describe her as being self-obsessed, but she makes it clear that not only does she listen to what you say, but also she remembers and it all matters to her. You told Aubrey that you would try Pink's sometime while being in LA because they were famous for their crazy hot dog toppings. As you and Santana stand in line, you are taking plenty of pictures to send to Aubrey. Santana grabs your phone from you.

"Stand under the sign, Britt, I want to take one with you in it." You kiss Santana on the cheek before scurrying underneath the sign and pointing up. Santana takes a few different angles of the photo before saying she has to take one more. You watch as your girlfriend turns her back to you and crouches slightly while reversing the camera on your phone. She takes a selfie of the two of you with the sign in it.

"Perfect!" The Latina states as you make your way back into line.

"This is the first picture of us together as a couple, Tana. I think it's more than perfect." Santana blushes and links her hand with yours.

The two of you spend the wait chatting about which hot dog you want to try. There are so many to pick from that it is a bit overwhelming. Santana settles on Bacon Burrito Dog because she claims it speaks to her Latina roots. You laugh at your girlfriend's logic. You are weighing the pros and cons of the The Lord of the Rings Dog compared to the Ryan Lochte Dog with Santana, when you feel a tap on your shoulder.

"Excuse me" you turn a see a group of three young girls looking up at you and Santana, "We are sorry to bother you, but um are you Santana Lopez?"

Santana looks down at the girls with a smile, "Yup that's me, and this is Brittany" she gestures to you. "Are you girls fans of the X-Factor?"

"Totally huge fans! The Troubletones are amazing!" The leader of the pack beams up at Santana, "Um so are the New Directions, you are a really good dancer."

"Thank you, girls. We love to know we have fans in the area" you say while smiling at the group.

There is a blonde in the back with dark green eyes that reminds you so much of Aubrey. She is smiling shyly at you and Santana with a vice like grip on her phone, "Would you girls like to take a picture with us? What do you think San?"

"I think that is a great idea, B. Here, does one of you have a phone? I am a master at taking selfies." Santana is handed the shy blondes phone and she slightly crouches in front of the group. You wrap your arms around the girls. "X-Factor on three..1..2.3"

The blonde takes the phone back from Santana and squeals, "You guys are so cool. Thank you so much! No one is going to believe this!"

You and Santana laugh at the girls excitement, you feel Santana lace her hand in yours again. The blonde turns and notices your linked hands, but she doesn't say anything. "Would it be okay for us to post this on our Instagrams?"

"Of course! Just make sure you hashtag New Directions and Troubletones" you smile widely at the girls, "Have a goodnight, and don't forget to vote next week!"

The three girls run off to rejoin their parents, "Wow, that was pretty crazy, right? I guess being on the compound we don't really realize that people might recognize us" you say and Santana just smiles at you.

"What?" what you ask incredulously.

"Nothing, B, you just better get used to that. Pretty soon you won't be able to walk out of the house without adoring fans asking for a picture or autograph."

You squeeze Santana's hand. She is always reminding you of how special and talented she thinks you are, and for a while you tried denying it, but she is adamant about constantly complimenting you.

Soon the two of you find yourself in the front of the line, "We will take a Bacon Burrito Dog, A Lord of the Rings Dog, one Dr. Pepper float, a diet coke and a side of nachos please! All to go!" Santana rushes out the order and hands the server money before you can either gather your thoughts.

You try to argue about splitting the bill, but she puts her hand over your mouth, saying that she asked you on the date, so tonight is all on her. You grab her hand, kissing her palm, before flipping it over and settling it in your own hand. You two eagerly wait for your food while playing one Santana's favorite games, humdinger, in which you take turns humming different songs while the other tries to guess.

The score is always a bit lopsided in Santana's favor because you swear the girl has every single song in musical history memorized. You begin to hum a song, and not even three seconds in Santana calls out, "You Oughta Know, Alanis Morissette. Come on, baby, you gotta challenge me. Alanis and I go wayyyyy back. I wanted to choose her for Tribute week, but Cedes said I was the only one that could pull of that severe angst. Best compliment ever." She smiles one of her special smiles at you, and your heart all but melts.

"This isn't fun!" you fake pout, "You know every song ever written, and when you start to hum I just want to dance! We should play a game I am good at and you won't be like Just Dance! Or Hungry, Hungry Hippos!"

"How you know you would beat me at Hungry, Hungry Hippos?"

"Simple" you pull her into you and breathe into her ear, "My fingers are magic."

You feel your girlfriend shutter at your overt teasing, she is about to say something when you hear "Santana, Santana, your order is ready at the window!"

The Latina walks away from you clearly flustered, and you just smirk to yourself. You weren't trying to rush the Latina into progressing your physical relationship, but it did give you a boost of confidence to see the effect you had on her. Moments later she returns with a tray of drinks and bag. You reach to take the tray from her,

"Should we go find a seat?"

"Actually, we are taking this on the road. Come on." She leads you back to the town car where Dave is waiting for you.

"Ready, ladies? I turned the food warmer on in the back, so you can place your food in that so it stays fresh until we make it to our second destination. We should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Wonderful, thanks, Dave" Santana states as she helps you slide into the back seat.

Twenty minutes later, you feel the car crawling up a hill, and Dave rolls down the partition "This is as far as I can go up, ladies. Do you have the keycard, Ms. Lopez?"

"Yup, all set, thanks again, Dave. We will see you in a bit." You both crawl out of the car, while Santana grabs a blanket and the bag of food, and you handle the drinks.

"We just have a short walk" she leads you over to a fence that distinctly says NO TRESPASSING. Santana walks over to the gated part of the fence and flashes a key card past a scanner. The light turns green and the gate opens slightly. Santana pushes the gate open and holds it for you as you walk through. She leads you up about 200 yards, and then you see it, right in front of you like a beacon, the iconic Hollywood sign.

"Oh my god, Santana. This is amazing! How did you pull this off?"

"Let's just say I know a girl who is related to a guy that knows a guy." You immediately know she is referring to Sugar. "I figured this was the perfect place for an after hours picnic."

The food is quickly devoured, as the two of you enjoy light conversation and each other's company. Soon you're lying shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand looking up at the night sky. Santana's uses her free hand to run her finger nails up and down the inside of you arm. The two of you have been playing the "this or that" game for a little bit, using any excuse to get to know each other a little better.

"That's an easy one, B. Coke. Diet specifically, and yes I can absolutely taste the difference. Pepsi leaves that weird film on the roof of my mouth. I can't stand it. Quinn always gets so mad at me because at restaurants when I asked for a Diet Coke, and they ask if Pepsi is fine I usually outwardly show my distaste and settle for water. Okay my turn, hmm, day or night?"

"Night." You reply and slowly start rubbing circles on her palm with your pointer finger.

"Care to elaborate there, B?"

You exhale and slowly turn so you're facing the Latina. She turns onto her side as well, and unlinks your hands, while scooting closer towards you. She runs her right hand down your shoulder and finally settles on your lower back.

"When I was little and I would wait for my dad to come home from work, my mom would let me dance in the driveway. She would put a little speaker in the front room window and play music, while I danced in the floodlight off our garage. She and Aubrey would watch me from the front porch, or from just inside. It was those nighttime dance sessions where I found my passion. I would look into the sky and see the brilliant stars and think one day that will be, I will be a star, bright enough for someone to place in the sky and shine down on all other dreamers. Whenever I see stars, it reminds me why I do all this, they are always there to guide me, literally and figuratively."

Santana smiles at you curiously, as she runs her hand up your body and slowly brushes the hair away from your face and tucks it behind your ear.

"Is that why you have this tattoo?" she asks while running her finger lightly over the small chain of three stars behind your left ear.

You grin " I never knew you noticed that. A lot of people don't. I got it small for a reason. But, yes, that's exactly why. As you know by now I am rather fidgety and I tuck my hair behind my ears, just like you just did. And every time I tuck, I run my fingers over those stars and they remind me to follow my dreams."

"I notice a lot of things about you. But, why three? Why not a constellation?"

"It represents my family, one for my mom, one for Bree, and um one for my dad."

Santana looks at you a bit puzzled, "Oh" she breaths and doesn't say anything else.

"He was my hero" you say as your throat catches in your voice, "before all the craziness – he was super dad. That's how I am choosing to remember him. The man that exists now is a shell of Simon Pierce, but the man that taught me to be a dreamer is the one that I keep with me."

Tears start to well in your eyes and slowly leak down your face. Santana leans forward and starts to kiss the tears away, "You, Brittany Susan Pierce, are the strongest, kindest and most beautiful woman I have ever met. I wish I could see the world with the same reverence, understanding and light in which you do. For someone who has gone through so much, and had to grow up so quickly, you never allow it to break you or change who you are. You amaze me."

The Latina's eyes are so pure, devout and alive when she expresses herself to you. Your stomach fills not with butterflies but horses as she speaks. Never in your life has another human being touched you in the way that Santana does. You have never felt so whole than you do in the moments you spend with her. It's as if you were walking through life without purpose, until you met the woman laying beside you. She gives everything in your life more meaning.

You can't help but push your lips haphazardly against hers. Wrapping your hand around her neck and pulling her towards you. Your tongue begs for entrance and is soon met with hers, just as eager as you are. The kiss turns more and more heated, and the Latina slides her hand under your shirt, running it up and down your spine. You press your body against hers, molding against each other in the night. She pushes against you and rolls her body on top of yours. Her hand is now running up and down your abs. You can feel your muscles tensing at her touch, and you elicit a small moan. You break apart not from desire, but from necessity. The two of you are reduced to panting messes. The Latina leans back down and places a soft kiss to your lips, then one to your nose, your forehead and back to your lips.

"This isn't what I had planned for this date" she says nervously, "I don't want you think I took you up here for… _this_. I am absolutely not saying that I don't want this to happen. In fact, I very, very, very much want this to happen. You are very, very, very hot and I am very, very, very attracted to you. And I am sure you are very, very, very good at this. But, I want the first time we do um it to be very, very, very special and preferably in a bed, or at least in doors, because I am not an animal and I want to treat you like a lady. Fuck. I am so bad at this. What I am trying to say is, though I want to get in your pants the point of this date was to not get in your pants. Further more…"

You cut the rambling Latina off with a kiss, "Santana, baby, it's okay. I get it. I definitely want you to, but you're right our first time should be somewhere we are both comfortable and with fewer sticks around. Ouch."

You're glad that the building sexual tension mounting between the two of you was finally addressed. Sure, it's not like you two scheduled a time to seal the deal, but at least there was no longer an elephant in the room. It also reassured you that Santana wanted it as badly as you did, and it also reassured you that it wasn't just about sex to her. She giggles into your neck and rolls off you and looks down at her watch "Shit, we better get back to the compound. It's almost 11:30."

The two of you clean up the area and make your way back down towards the gate. Santana flashes the key card and the gate pops up, and you make your way hand in hand back to the waiting town car. The Latina grips your hand tightly, "My place?"

The town car rolls up to The Troubletones townhouse, and the two of you profusely thank David for all he did for your date. You get a copy of his card, because you will certainly be using his services again while you're in the LA area. When you finally make it into the townhouse, you hear the din of voices coming from the media room. Santana leads you back towards the room and both your jaws drop at the sight.

In the media room, you find the rest of the trouble tones in a heated game of rock band. Mercedes is rocking out on the guitar, Marley is slamming on the drums, while Quinn is belting out _Are You Gonna Be My Girl_ by Jet. Dani and Kitty are cracking up watching their teammates, while downing what looks to be like mason jars of red wine. You notice a few empty bottles are littered through the room. Santana coughs loudly and as if on cue, the group whips around to see the two of you standing in the door way.

"Don't let us interrupt" Santana says "Looks like we should tell the judges we've changed our inspiration. This is just pure magic."

"Shut yo damn trap, Satan. We's were just gettin our sang on. You ain't the only one allowed to have a little fun on a Saturday night" Cedes drunkenly responds back.

You and Santana chortle in response, when you hear someone come in through the front door.

"Um, Kitty? Mercedes?" you hear a familiar voice call out.

You turn to Santana, "That's Artie."

Santana walks out into the foyer, you hear her voice "Wheels? What the hell are you doing here? And Trouty Mouth? Who invited you here?"

You walk out to see a familiar scene of your girlfriend staring down your two best guy friends, "Artie, Sam what are you guys doing here" you ask as you traipse up to the group and run your hand down Santana's arm, trying to bring her guard down.

Artie shifts his eyes to Sam and then back to the two of you, "Well, um, we got to talking to Kitty and Mercedes earlier at the main house at dinner, and they invited us to hang out and play X-Box with them. We didn't realize you and Santana would be back already. We can leave." Artie shifts his gears and nods his head to Sam.

"Don't be silly" you walk over and hug your two friends, "I am really glad you guys are here! We can all hang out for a while, right Tana?"

You turn to see the usually stoic Latina, shifting nervously, "Um, yeah sure, B. Whatever you want." She turns and heads into the bathroom.

You look over at the two boys who stand awkwardly and shoot them an apologetic look, "Don't worry about her. The other girls are in the media room right off the kitchen."

You mime Santana's actions and head to the bathroom. You reach down and turn the handle but she had locked it. You knock lightly, "Santana can you let me in please baby?"

You don't hear a response, but instead a click of the lock releasing. You quickly enter the bathroom to find the Latina sitting on edge of the bathtub with her head in her hands. You slink over to the girl and sit quietly next to her. You give her a few seconds to adjust to your presence, "Baby, what was that about" you ask softly, "I know you and Sam don't necessarily get along, but I have never seen you so fidgety around them."

You hear a sharp intake of breath, "I don't want to embarrass you" she mumbles into her hands.

"Tana, look at me" the Latina looks up and you see her eyes rimmed with red "Sweet T, why do you think you would embarrass me?"

"Because, I am a bitch. I don't do well with people I don't know or trust, and cripple pants and fish face are you best friends. What if them spending time with me makes you like me less because of how I act? What if they don't like me? I need to impress them. Their opinion of me matters, but I just don't do people well."

"Sweetie, nothing that happens tonight is going to make me think any differently of you. You're special to me and Artie and Sam know that. You don't have to feel any pressure to be anyone different than yourself tonight. What matters is how we feel about each other. No one else, right?" The Latina slowly nods at you.

"Sorry for freaking out. Tonight was just supposed to perfect and I wasn't ready for this curve ball." You press a kiss against her temple.

"Tonight was perfect, Tana, it is perfect and you getting to know my two best friends makes it even more perfect. Just maybe lay off on the name calling a touch…"

"But that's all part of the Lopez charm. When I stop calling them names, that is when they should worry" she smiles at you and you are glad to see her calming down.

"Then how come you don't call me any names?"

"I only give names to my friends."

You tense a bit at her response, "So, what, we aren't friends?"

The Latina takes your hand, "We are way more than that, B." Then she kisses you and melts all your worries away.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

The next few hours go smoother than you could have imagined. Once the initial awkwardness of your reaction wears off, you, Artie and Sam shockingly get along rather well. You and Artie both have an unhealthy obsession with Michael Jackson, which ends in him singing Billie Jean and you moon walking all over the kitchen. Sam and you get into a heated conversation surrounding the Chicago Bulls and whether or not Michael Jordan and Lebron James. Usually, Sam is very guarded around you, but he seemed to lighten up through the night.

"Trouty! You can't actually believe Lebron James is better than MJ. Michael Jordan built the hill that Lebron James stands on. Just imagine all the resources that Lebron James has grown up with – the private trainers, the exposure, the media attention. Michael didn't have any of that. He had a hoop in his driveway! Imagine Michael coming to his prime with Lebron, no doubt in my mind he is a better basketball player. Case closed."

You feel Brittany squeezing your leg and smiling goofily up at you. She is always amazed at the new things she learns about you. This is the first time you have opened up about your minor obsession with basketball. You never played or anything, but growing up in Chicago sports played a big part in your social experience and your upbringing. You dad had season tickets to the Bulls and White Sox through work. You spent a lot of time cheering for great Chicago dynasties.

Sam raises his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay maybe you're right, but current players. Lebron rules all." He smirks at Brittany and mouths _she's scary_ while gesturing towards you.

Mercedes and Kitty couldn't help but fawn over the male members of the New Directions, and you could see sparks flying all over. Cedes had sidled up to Sam early on and has barely left his side. Kitty and Artie were exploring the art of buddy wheelchair rides currently. Most of the night you spent cuddled up with Brittany on a beanbag chair giggling over the antics of your friends. Around 3 AM, Quinn announces it is far past the time you all should be in bed, and tomorrow was the second to last day of rehearsal.

"Fine, Mom" Sugar teases, "It's past curfew we get it."

Slowly the Troubletones start to bid each other goodnight and say bye to their newly acquired friends. Brittany walks to the door with Artie and Sam, whispering that she would be back in the morning in plenty of time for rehearsal. You find yourself leaning against the banister staring at your girlfriend, as the moonlight beams through the open door and hits her just so. Like a magnet you are drawn to her and wrap your arms lightly her waist, ghosting a kiss on the shell of her ear.

"Let's go to bed, baby" you say quietly, while lacing your fingers in hers.

"Race ya" the blonde says as she takes off up the stairs; her long legs pushing her to the top in no time.

You find yourself rolling your eyes at the back of your girlfriend's head, and wondering how you find something so silly, so amazing. She stands at the top of the stairs looking down at you with a glint in her eye.

"Come on, Tana, if you get up here quick enough maybe there will be a surprise waiting for you in the bedroom" the blonde throws you a quick wink and in no time you find yourself bounding up the stairs.

As you whip open the door to your room, the blonde is laying across your bed on her stomach facing you, her chin in her hands beaming up at you. You glide across the floor and lean down on the floor, so you're eye to eye with your girl. You slide your hands between her own hands and her face so you are holding her face. As you stare into the deep cerulean pools in front of you, you cannot help but feel overwhelmed with the weight of emotions you feel for her. Leaning forward, you pull her bottom lip between your own and try to convey the feeling building inside you. Brittany responds immediately and you know she can feel all that you are feeling.

You suck her lip into your mouth and tease it with your tongue in an over the top manner. She giggles into your mouth and pulls back only to reach out and pull you into bed. The blonde immediately wraps her arms around your body and cuddles into your neck.

"Thank you for tonight, Tana. And, I am just not talking about the date. I mean everything. Seeing you interact with my friends made me feel so light. It's like I can keep everything I love nice and close."

The blonde's body tenses on top of yours when the word love slips from her mouth. She lifts her head slowly off your body and stares down at you. You immediately think she is going to back track, instead the blonde cocks her head and smiles. She slowly leans down and presses a chaste kiss to your lips, "I love you, Santana Lopez. And I am not even going to apologize for it being too soon or not the right moment. I love you, it seems so obvious to me, and I am not going to apologize for the inevitable."

You run your hands through her long blonde hair and stare back up at her, "I love you, too, Britt. I think I have loved you since the first time I saw you on that stage. A piece of me knew that for me to be whole, you had to be in my life."

She blushes furiously, before placing a signature mouse kiss on your lips. You kiss her once on her forehead, then her nose and finally again on her lips. You silently crawl out of bed, opening drawers in your bureau and hand the blonde a pair of sleep shorts and one of your cheer shirts. She silently thanks you and slinks into the bathroom to get ready for bed. You sit back down on your bed and inhale deeply. You never thought you would find yourself in this position. With someone who you loved and who you actually wanted to love you. She made you feel like you were good enough to love, something no one in your life had ever done before.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the date. More competition to come!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN1: Thank you for those who have Reviewed, Followed and Fav. You guys are all rockstars. Like I have said before, I don't this for the reviews, but I love talking about these two girls, so if you wanna chat Brittandom, give me a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the concept for X-Factor or any copyrighted material mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Being in love is weird. Weird because you actually don't feel any different than you did before you told Brittany loved her, you just identified the feeling and can better understand the effect the blonde has on you.

You are currently standing in your final staging rehearsal for Tuesday's performance, discussing the imagery you want to display for your power ballad. Your mind wanders from the discussion – you just need to stand in the center and be on key. You thoughts wander to the amazing weekend you had with a very special, beautiful, amazing blonde. You are smiling to yourself when you hear Kitty wrap up the meeting,

"Okay, that settles it. We flank Santana with simple, but precise choreo centered around our mic stands. Small cross-stage movements during her crescendo. On her final _Nothign, nothing, nothing_ – are arms are out, up, down – then black out on our spots. Santana, you sing your final line – lights dim out and you match with a slow head drop." She writes down the final movements in her choreography journal and snaps it shut. "This is a big week for us ladies." Kitty exhales and looks around to the group, "I take blame for last week's missteps. As lead choreographer, I should have more realistic. But this week, we are tight, we are confident. That's our strong suit – our belief in ourselves." Marley walks over and puts an arm around Kitty. It took a lot for Kitty to admit her own mistakes.

"It's not all you, Kitty," Dani replies, "We all acted like we were too good for the competition. Are we all super talented? Of course. But, this is a team competition, we need to realize what America wants each week. We didn't put our best foot forward, we tried to be too risky. I think we all need to take a step back and focus on what is best for the team – right now that is Cedes and San."

The team nods in agreement. You have all avoided the topic of last week's performance, but the weight of the misfire has been apparent during tenuous parts of Whitney Week. Kitty was harsher during her dance rehearsal, you and Mercedes held the team to very high standards during vocal training – everyone striving towards absolute perfection.

Sugar cuts the somber mood, "We are so ready for this week! And our families are coming! I can't wait to see Daddy, he promised us all gifts!"

At the mention of family week, all the girls moods instantly lightened, however you immediately tense. You were very aware that many of the TTs really missed their families. When you lived in Chicago, they were all able to go home when you weren't rehearsing and needed a break from the penthouse. However, for you, the Troubletones were the only family you knew anymore. Although you have only been estranged from your parents for the past 2 and half years, you cut that tie as cleanly as possible.

You had personally been dodging the topic of family week with Quinn, and really only briefly chatted with Brittany about it when you agreed to meet her mom and sister after the show on Tuesday. Quinn immediately tries to catch your eye, but you slide over to your bag in the corner and try to ignore the rock, that is feeling more like a boulder, in your stomach. Quickly you grab your stuff and head out of the rehearsal room before anyone else.

For the past two years you have been refusing to deal with the aftermath of your parents neglect. Focusing on singing, dancing, training on the positive side, and on the negative side your focus was on drinking, smoking, and sleeping around. It came to blows with Quinn and Mercedes breaking up what could have turned into a detrimental physical altercation, for you to realize that backlash of your actions. You curbed the imbibing, but still had a work over all attitude. Since being on the show and having this once in a lifetime experience, you wish more than ever you had your parents with which whom to share it.

Ever since you were a little girl, all you wanted was for your parents to be proud of you. Their approval was almost like a drug for you. And now that you were finally achieving your dreams, and something you're proud of, it weighs even more heavily on your soul that they don't care.

You are not sure how you are going to handle seeing all your friends with their supportive parents at the show. You are not sure what feelings will surface that you have been consciously shoving down for the past two years.

Confusion pervaded over everything else. Why? Why is chasing a dream such a slap in their face? Why is that what made them reject you? Not that it would be right, but you could almost understand if they couldn't accept you because of your sexuality. But being a singer was harmless to them, just because it didn't fit into their ideal of perfection didn't mean you were any different. Plus you were good at it! It isn't some stupid, unrealistic, insurmountable goal. It was really happening for you, but your God damn parents couldn't even reply to a text message, send a letter or pick up their phone to share in your success. Were they really that stubborn? All you've ever wanted was for them to hug you, kiss you, tell you they are proud of you. Your mind starts to overflow with negative thoughts, images, memories and sorrow. Pain. Emotional pain that you have refused to deal with. It begins to become too much.

You need out.

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

Rehearsals have been going really well the past few days. The New Directions decided to dig deep into the by laws of X-Factor and take advantage of the group members on stage rule. No where in the rules does it say that every member of the group needs to be in every number, so this week you are dividing the group into two: the performers and the singers.

You are captain of the performers and Rachel is captain of the singers. The performers have been working on a high-energy rendition of a Jackson 5 number, featuring Sam as the lead singer. You and Sam are joined by Mike, Tina and Finn. Finn was also in the singers group, but you needed a fifth member to round out the Jackson 5. Quite honestly, Finn didn't fit into either category of a performer or singer, but you had to stick him somewhere and you guess he was enthusiastic, and since his girlfriend is terribly annoying you just let it go. The singers group is focusing on a power rendition of Smooth Criminal.

The dance sequence in your number isn't difficult, but it takes precision, which two of your five members certainly lack. Sam makes up for it with his stage presence and the fact that he is lead vocalist gives him some wiggle room. However, you have spent the half hour teaching Finn how to turn to his left without looking like he is constipated. When he finally seems to get the gist, the performers decide to head back the townhouse and await the return of the singers, who were occupying a piano room for their final rehearsal.

You take a moment to yourself in front of the mirrors and soak in all that has happened in the past 48 hours. Not only did you confess your feelings for Santana, but also she returned them, enthusiastically. Your two best friends had a growing relationship with your girlfriend, you choreoed and directed a really kick ass Michael Jackson number, and you mom and sister would be in LA in less that 20 hours. Things were all right in the world of Brittany S. Pierce. You let the emotions fill you up and you express them the best way you know how.

You bound and leap across the floor, throwing you body through the air in striking positions, exuding the joy that fills your heart. You can't help but beam to the empty room. It had been a while since you felt this truly happy.

You make your way over to you bag and grab your phone to check if Santana were out of practice. Instead you notice multiple incoming texts from an unknown number,

 ** _Incoming 4:05 PM: Hey Brittany, it's Quinn. Is Santana with you? She left rehearsal really suddenly and I just wanted to check in on her._**

 ** _Incoming 4:48 PM: So, I just checked the rehearsal schedule and realize that you guys are still working. If you hear from Santana just let us know._**

 ** _Incoming 5:14 PM: Sorry to keep bothering you, but we can't find Santana and she won't pick up her cell phone. I am sure she is fine, but we are all kind of worried._**

 ** _Incoming 5:51 PM: Get here as soon as you can._**

Your heart races as your read the succession of texts from Quinn, you glance up at the clock and see that it's just before 6. You grab your bag and sprint out of the rehearsal room.

Before you know it you are bounding up the steps of the Troubletones townhouse, and bursting through the door.

"Santana!" you shout, running into the kitchen, "Santana!" You run in and find most of the Troubletones sitting quietly around the kitchen table.

"Where is she?" you question frantically, "Is she okay? What is going on?"

Quinn rises slowly from the table and approaches you calmly. She places a hand on your shoulder, "It's okay, Brittany. She is okay. Mercedes is putting her to bed right now. Why don't you take a seat with us."

You slide out of her touch, "No, I can't. I need to be with her. I should be with her." You begin to make your way upstairs, but Quinn latches onto your wrist.

"Brittany, please, just sit. You need to hear a few things before you see her. I am sure she wants you with her as well, but she is in a really fragile place right now." Marley stands up and pulls another chair over to the table. You notice that the other group members are unusually quiet. It shakes you that whatever is going on with Santana has effected the usually bubbly, out going, confident group dynamic.

You take a seat between Marley and Kitty, while Quinn resumes her seat at the head of the table, "I don't know how much you know about Santana's relationship with her parents, but to make a long story short it is relatively non-existent. For the past 3 years, give or take, S has been coming to my house for major holidays, or spends them alone. Ever since we were little Santana has wanted nothing more than for her parents to be proud of her, and I think this competition and knowing she is acting in direct conflict with her parents wishes has been hard. She thought that once she experienced success in this business that her parents would accept her, but that still hasn't happened."

You nod along, hearing what you have been expecting, "Yeah, I know. Well, she never said it in so many words, but her actions spoke pretty loudly. I don't get what's happening now though."

"Well, that's actually my fault" Sugar speaks up. She is shockingly calm and it's so unsettling to see the girl in this mood. "We have been very aware to not bring up the fact that our families are coming this week because we know it was a sensitive subject for S. She mentioned to us that she was just going to work on her music the next two nights we were with our families. But today, we had a really good rehearsal and I just blurted out how excited I was to see my dad. And though that seems really innocent, I think it just set her off."

Quinn picks up, "That's the thing with S, she suppresses every negative emotion and puts it in a little box in the back of her mind to never be opened until the box bursts. Today the box burst. We couldn't find her after rehearsal and when you weren't responding, we assumed you weren't with her. Finally, Mercedes remembered something about a pond that you and Santana had found. Well, we found her there, well Dani did. She had taken a bottle of whiskey, well a now empty bottle of whiskey."

"She was passed out against a tree, the bottle shattered next to her. Her hands were cut up." Dani cuts in, "She didn't become responsive for at least 5 minutes of me being there. I have never been so scared in my life. I feel like such an idiot, why didn't I just call an ambulance? Who the fuck cares about this competition." The blue haired girl berates herself.

"Dani, don't blame yourself. You kept her safe and she is okay now" Quinn responds calmly and Marley slides over to comfort Dani.

You reach up to tuck your hair behind your ears and your hand wipes against a wet cheek. You didn't even realize you were crying. Quinn looks at you with compassion and understanding in her eyes, clearly know what it is like to be in your shoes. As you are trying to put thoughts together, Mercedes walks into the kitchen. You and Quinn immediately stand up,

"She is asking for you" Mercedes says. Quinn starts to walk out of the kitchen, "Um, wait no, sorry. She is asking for Brittany."

You begin to walk out of the kitchen, but before you go upstairs you walk over to Dani and give her a hug, "Thank you for bringing her back to me."

You slowly open the door to Santana's bedroom to find the girl, curled up in a ball on the bed. She is wearing a large sweat suit with the hood up and her back to the door. There are empty water bottles littered all over her bedside table, along with what looks like wet washcloths. She slowly rolls over when she hears the door open,

"B?" She says hoarsely.

"Yeah, Tana, it's me" you slowly make your way over to bed. You crawl in next to and she shifts into your embrace. You can tell they got her into the shower because she smells like her shampoo. You cringe thinking another one of the girls had to help her shower, but you push the thought out of your mind and focus on her.

"Is it bad that I don't know what to say? I don't know how to make you feel better." you say quietly and feel the tears forming in your throat and creeping into your eyes, "I feel helpless, Tana. I want to be the one you turn to in these situations, not the one that finds out on the back." You shake your head at yourself, "I am not saying I am mad, I am saying…I don't know. When I got those texts from Quinn I just, I am not sure, time froze. Not knowing whether or not you were okay scared me, baby. Sorry, I know I am not making sense."

It feels like Santana is holding her breath, the only reason you know she heard you is her hand is slowly making its way up and down your arm that is wrapped around her waist. Your instinct is to fill the silence with words, words of love and happy things, but you know you need to let Santana process this for herself. She asked for you when her best friend of over a decade was downstairs, so you were just going to be there for her. You plant a small kiss on her forehead, and squeeze her a little closer, breathing in her scent. The last thing you hear is Santana humming into your chest.

Your eyes pop open and you are rather disoriented. You gather your bearings and remember that you're with Santana. You feel her weight on top of your body and take a deep breath; she is safe. You tap your cell phone and see it's already 10:30 and you have been asleep for about 3 hours. Santana's breathing is too light for her to be sleeping fully, and you feel like her slim fingers running up and down your back.

"Hi, baby" you breath, not trying to scare the girl, "How's your head?"

"It feels like 1 million tiny Rachel Berry's are trapped in my skull trying to hit the final note in Defying Gravity, but keep coming up sharp."

You sigh in relief that she still has her biting humor. She is not totally lost.

"Let me go get you some water." You move to climb out of bed, but Santana wraps her arms around your waist.

"Wait, B" she rolls you back so you are facing each other, "I may not be able to talk about this fully right now, but you need to know that this is not at all a reflection of how much I trust you or how much I love you. If anything, you kept it from getting worse. I knew I had to get back to you. Shockingly, I stopped myself before it got to a point of no return. I know I need to open about this, I just um can't right now. But, thank you for coming. Just your presence makes me feel stronger."

You run your hand through Santana's hair and lean in plant a small kiss on her lips. You realize it is the first time you've kissed each other today, so you linger a bit. When you break apart, Santana's eyes are still closed, but there is a small smile on her face.

You slide out of bed and head downstairs to get her water. Quinn and Mercedes are still in the kitchen. They look up when they hear you entering the room, their hushed conversation immediately ceases. You head straight to the cabinet and pull out a glass, fill it with water and then check the freezers for popsicles, finding the box, you make sure you grab Santana a purple one and get a red one for yourself.

"Brittany?" you hear Quinn's concerned voice, "Is she okay?"

You sigh and turn around, "Is it bad if I don't know?"

You look and see your girlfriend's two best friends with sympathetic looks in their eyes. It is clear to you that they have both experienced this with Santana as well, the unknown.

"I mean she's my girlfriend. My girlfriend. I've spent hours upon hours with her over the past month and a half, as she was careening towards this breakdown and I didn't do anything to make it better! Fuck, I barely realized it was happening. I knew she was upset about her parents, but I just let it go because this dumb competition is so easily distracting." You rant and drop into a chair at the counter, "I don't know how to help her, I barely know if she's okay because we have never experienced this. It's all been rainbows and unicorns, but now something hard and real is happening and I feel completely overwhelmed. I just want to help her, Quinn, I just want to make it go away, but I feel so helpless." The tears start pouring out of your eyes, and you feel Quinn's arms wrap around your waist and twist you into a hug.

Mercedes walks up to join you at the counter, "Listen, Brittany, we have been friends with Santana for a long time, Quinn longer than I, but I know I speak for both of us when we say that there is no user's manual to taking care of Santana. Her strength is her best and worst quality, because she hides behind it. This parent thing is a complicated weaving of complicated fabrics, that we are all trying to sort through. All I can say, is that never have I heard Santana ask for someone in a time of need, and she asked for you Brittany."

You pick your head up from Quinn's shoulder and lock your blue eyes with Mercedes brown ones. A different brown than Santana's a little softer at first glance, but with less depth to them. You nod slightly at her and let out a haggard breath.

"I should go back upstairs. If I know Santana, she is going to be focusing on getting ready to perform tomorrow" you grab the water and the popsicles and make your way out of the kitchen. You turn before you reach the foot of the stairs, "Thank you, guys. I am glad that Santana has two such unbelievable friends.

You slowly make your way upstairs, to find your girlfriend sitting up in bed leaning against her headboard, massaging her temples. You walk over to her and hand her the water. She turns her head and gives you a small smile, but her eyes light up just like her big smiles. You lean in and kiss her tenderly, "I love you so much, Santana" you whisper against her lips.

"Always."

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

You find yourself in the green room, watching the start of the show. Going fifth gives the Troubletones fair amounts of idle time before getting show ready. You won't go backstage until the New Directions are called on stage for their first number at the fourth spot. You're glad that you will get to watch Brittany perform in a fair amount of privacy.

The day so far had been long, you woke up with the brief remnants of a hang over and a sweet note from Brittany explaining that she wanted to stay, but didn't wan to break tradition. Luckily you passed out early enough that your hang over came late that night and not this morning, but mostly with the weight of shame. You are ashamed that you let it get to this point. You let your stubbornness and pride get in the way of your ability to be a leader, a singer, a friend and most importantly a girlfriend. Before meeting Brittany this episode would have been par for the course, but now that you are intrinsically linked to someone so special, it was a wake up call. You never want to hear the desperation, fear and sadness in Brittany's voice that you heard that night. Knowing you were the cause of it hit you like a ton of bricks.

When Brittany went down to get you water and didn't return immediately you got concerned, and went to follow her downstairs, but when you reached the top of the stairs, you heard her voice thick with tears,

 _I mean she's my girlfriend. My girlfriend. I've spent hours upon hours with her over the past month and a half, as she was careening towards this breakdown and I didn't do anything to make it better!_

She was blaming herself for your refusal to face the reality of your feelings and that broke you. For Brittany, you needed to face this. For your relationship. You couldn't keep putting this on her. Also, as hard as it is to admit, you needed to do this for yourself. You need to clean out the proverbial closet and prepare yourself to move on.

You took time this morning to apologize to your team for your behavior. Of all days, the day before the biggest performance of the competition, you let yourself get the best of you, and made a decision that could have had a lasting negative impact. Luckily for you, you not only had the best teammates, but the best friends. Not only did they understand, but also they supported you. They saved you. Nothing was going to keep you from performing at the highest of your ability.

The list of tribute numbers were posted – you noticed other groups had selected some pretty dynamite artists including the Beatles and Billy Joel. One that stuck out to you, just because you are a huge fan, was the late, great Amy Winehouse. Vocal Adrenaline would be paying tribute to her greatness and you were intrigued as to what they came up.

Your attention is drawn back to the drop down screen in the green room and you see the Warblers taking on a version of Elvis' _Blue Suede Shoes_ , complete with blue suede blazers. As always the Warblers are solid, but you can't help but think the boy routine is becoming stale. As you watch, Brittany slides into the chair next to you,

"I just wanted to wish you luck" she whispers to you while playing with your fingers, "We are about to head into the warm up room and then back stage, and I probably will only see you in passing before you go on stage."

You lock her fingers with yours and pull her hand to your mouth and plant kisses across her knuckles, "Good luck, baby. I will meet you back here and after the show and we can find your mom and Aubrey?" You kind of state, kind of ask.

"Are you sure your feeling up to that" you look up to find Brittany's blue eyes, which stand out even more under the layer of make up. You noticed her hair is pulled back into a slick ponytail. Her outfit reminds you of what a catholic schoolgirl would wear, but not in the slutty way.

"Of course, love" you lean in and ghost a kiss on her lips. Both of you have on lipstick and you can't imagine what kind of fit make up would throw if both of you walked in mid show order to get a touch up.

Brittany squeezes you hand and follows the rest of the New Directions out of the room. Quinn, who immediately replaces your girlfriend's hand with her own, quickly fills her spot. Knowing that a known touch will keep your nerves level. Cedes and Kitty fill in behind you and you redirect your attention the screen. The Flatliners, a co-ed group from across the Great Plain states, just finished their rendition of _Come Together_ and Vocal Adrenaline made their way on stage.

Familiar beats filled your ears and your eyes snapped up to the screen, "Holy shit that is my arrangement" you all but yell. The group begins to move and Kitty jumps up "That's my fucking choreography." Not only had Vocal Adrenaline chosen to do Amy Winehouse, but they were doing the Troubletones version of Amy Winehouse, all but fully ripping off your version of _Valerie_ from your National's set list junior year. The entire group looks at each other and bolts.

The Troubletones are waiting backstage, earlier than anticipated, the entire group rushed back there after watching the first minute of Vocal Adrenaline's performance. You are fuming, hands clenched by your sides and eyes sharp. Kitty is in the corner, just an infuriated as you are. She worked for weeks perfecting the Valerie progression and now here comes this team claiming it as their own.

THE NERVE of Vocal Adrenaline to steal your work and replicate it in a competition that you are competing in. Quinn and Mercedes were trying to calm you down, but you were enraged. This was crossing a major line.

You pace back and forth waiting for Vocal Adrenaline to get off stage so you can give them a piece of your mind. A rage list is filling your head and you need to spew your venom before you burst at the seams. You notice Brittany is only standing with about half the New Directions, holding mic stands and what look likes old fashion mics with a long chord. She looks at you with a concerned look on her face. You immediately turn her back, knowing you can't distract her right now.

You find yourself leaning against the wall when Dani joins you. "S. I know you're mad and I am too. You are totally justified in everything you're feeling, but flipping out on them right now isn't going to make it better. It is just going to let them win. We have an target on our back and every team is trying to hit it. The Warblers by putting us 5th and 7th and Vocal Adrenaline by this. We need to rise above. This competition is about us and no one else."

You exhale letting your friends words sink in. She's probably right that flipping out on Vocal Adrenaline would do nothing but key you up even more, Dani continues, " We will find a way to right this wrong, but right now let's focus on our pieces" her hand reaches out to touch your shoulder, "Besides, I don't think Brittany would be too impressed with you chewing out the competition" she winks at you and walks away to join the rest of the group in the wings.

You follow your friend, "What's the plan, S? What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. We aren't making this about them. We are going on stage, we are going to kill two performances, and we will deal with that bullshit later."

Quinn and Mercedes nod, resolute to follow what you think is best, "For right now, lets watch my girl kill it."

Quinn grabs you hand and smiles, as you both look on stage as part of the New Directions walk out, Sam in the middle, flanked by Brittany, Mike, Tina and Finn. They all stand place their mic stands in front of them, chords in hands as the lights raise up and the beats of The Jackson's _Blame It On The Boogie_ fill the auditorium. Sam takes over on the lead vocals, as his teammates work intricate prop choreography with their mic stands. The energy is amazing and the entire crowd is already on their feet.

 _My baby's always dancin_

 _And it wouldn't be a bad thing_

 _But I don't get no lovin'_

 _And that's no lie_

 _We spent the night in Frisco_

 _At every kind of disco_

 _From that night I kissed our love goodbye_

 _Don't blame it on the sunshine_

 _Don't blame it on the moonlight_

 _Don't blame it on good times_

 _Blame it on the boogie_

You're impressed with Sam's soloing. You hadn't heard him sing before and he had a lot of flavor for a guppy faced white kid. The Troubletones are clapping along backstage when Sam brings the song into it's iconic and bridge,

 _I just can't_

 _I just can't_

 _I just can't_

 _Control my feet (yeah)_

 _I just can't_

 _I just can't_

 _I just can't_

 _Control my feet_

As he sings, Britney and Mike have taken center stage, while Tina and Finn use the mic chords as double dutch ropes. The two dancers go into an insane double dutch routine complete with fancy footwork, lifts and aerials. As the back-ups return to flank Sam, the New Directions bring the song home.

"Wow, that was amazing" you hear Marley say to your left.

You can't help but smile, "Yeah, she really is."

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

The lights dim and you rush off stage, because tonight there were two performances per group, the judges were holding their comments till after the second number. You feel amazing about what the team just put out there, and you run off stage giddy. Before you realize what is happening, strong arms lock around your back and you hear Santana's raspy voice in your ear, "You're a vision, baby." You don't have enough time to reply, before she is walking away from you onto the stage and getting in place for their opening number.

A smile cracks your face as you do a small victory dance for the performance. You turn to focus on your girlfriend and her teammates. Mercedes stands front and center in front of a microphone, while the others are sporadically placed throughout the stage. Santana is down stage right, so you have the perfect view of her from the first wing. The entire team is in matching silver dresses with bows in their hair and black pumps. The stage is completely black and you can barely make out the forms of the Troubletones.

All of you sudden you hear Mercedes voice,

 _I Wanna Dance_

 _Clock strikes upon the hour_

 _And the sun begins to fade_

 _Still enough time to figure out_

 _How to chase my blues away_

The crowd goes wild before the number properly starts immediately responding to the Troubletones artist selection. The number comes full speed and as Mercedes continues with the lyrics, the stage lights focus individually on each of the other Troubletones for a brief solo dance – Kitty rocking an aerial, Dani choosing a simple turn, Marley working the floor, Sugar a booty pop, Quinn a shimmy, and finally Santana throwing her arms in the air while twisting her hips. The lights rise and the entire group engages in fun, energetic choreography full of body rolls, shimmies and a lot of pointing.

 _Don't you wanna dance_

 _Say you wanna dance_

 _Don't you wanna dance_

 _Say you wanna dance_

 _With somebody who loves me_

You watch in amazement at how much fun the Troubletones are having, they have completely let down their "bad bitch vibe" and are letting loose and you can see the joy in their performance. You watch Santana and see a genuine smile on her face as she performs. You feel relieved that 1. The girl was able to perform today and 2. That she isn't letting what is happening off stage to affect her. She is showing her lion heart.

The crowd feeds off the groups' energy and the group responds right back. Mercedes boastful voice brings the house down and when the number ends with the entire group in sync, the auditorium explodes. You watch as the Troubletones sprint off stage, engaging in a quick outfit change. The show tries to give them as much of a reprieve as possible, putting a commercial break after their first performance.

You realize you won't see Santana again until after their second performance, so you make your way back to the green room to join the rest of the New Directions before you take the stage again. As you walk in, you are quickly bombarded by Rachel,

"Brittany, may I just say, I think we really nailed it. You all performed with utmost energy and precision. While I must admit I thought it was quite risky to not showcase a stronger voice, it is clear that this little risk might have just paid off. I have the utmost confidence that my side of the team will also quote unquote bring the heat, and we should sail our way into the next round. Now, those Troubletones seem to have bounced right back from their rather disappointing performance last week, but hopefully the stunt that Vocal Adrenaline is pulling shakes their nerves a bit." She smiles brightly at the thought of the Troubletones dropping even in the slightest.

Sam and Artie have joined the discussion as Rachel finally trails off and you chime in, "Stop saying utmost. Wait, what are you talking about? What stunt are they pulling?" You look around at your friends.

"Apparently they stole the Troubletones arrangement and choreography for their first Amy Winehouse number. At their first nationals win, the Troubletones did a full 12 minutes dedicated to Amy, and Vocal Adrenaline basically ripped the entire first part of the routine off" Sam chimes in.

Artie picks up the story, "When I was one my way back to the green room to watch you guys on stage, Santana was storming out swearing in Spanish and looked really angry. I mean it clearly didn't effect their performance, but she certainly wasn't happy."

You turn and narrow your eyes on the Vocal Adrenaline group, who seem to be trying to keep to themselves in the green room, clearly aware that the Troubletones were rather vocal about the situation.

Sam grabs your arm and whispers, "Not your battle, B. Let's watch the Troubletones second performance." He pulls you into a seat next to him, as you see the Troubletones resetting for their next number, The green room feed doesn't cut out when the TV feed does, and you see Santana pull a pitch pipe out of her cleavage while the group members gather around her finding their note. The sound cuts out, but you see your girlfriend giving each of her teammates a different note. When she gets to Sugar she just places the pitch pipe back into her cleavage and pats the girl on the cheek.

The camera pans out to the whole stage and you see Santana fully. She is in a stunning full-length gold ball gown. Intricately constructed and adorned with sequins. They pulled her hair out of the ponytail from the first act, and it fell in soft curls at her shoulders. She stands alone center stage, with her teammates in groups of three to her right and left. Santana shakes out her arms and stares directly into the camera waiting for her cue, and you feel like she is almost looking at you.

You hear the host announce the return of the Troubletones to the stage, and the lights provide backlight on the two smaller groups of Troubletones as they begin an a capella intro. Santana's outline is barely visible until the accompaniment fills the auditorium, the lights hit her and she starts to sing,

 _Share my life_

 _Take me for what I am_

 _Cause I'll never change_

 _All my colors for you_

 _Take my love_

 _I'll never ask for too much_

 _Just all that you are_

 _And everything that you do_

You audibly gasp at the beauty of your girlfriend and the magic of her voice. Her eyes remain locked on the camera directly in front of her and you can read in her eyes that this performance is not just any performance. She is sending a message, particularly a message to you, that she might not be able to share otherwise.

 _Don't make me close one more door_

 _I don't wanna hurt anymore_

 _Stay in my arms if you dare_

 _Or must I imagine you there_

 _Don't walk away from me_

 _I have nothing_

 _Nothing, nothing_

 _If I don't have you_

The Troubletones are taking this number to remind everyone why they are so good. They don't need flashy choreography, complex arrangements or gimics. They need their voices, their stage presence and their talent and they blow everyone else away.

 _Your love I will remember forever_

 _But don't make me close one more door_

 _I don't wanna hurt anymore_

 _Stay in my arms if you dare_

 _Or must I imagine you there_

The emotion dripping off your girlfriend is palpable in the green room. Your body is clenched, and you need to remind yourself to breathe. You watch as her eyes close and she belts out her final chorus

 _Don't walk away from me (no)_

 _Don't walk away from me_

 _Don't you dare walk away from me_

 _Cause I have_

 _nothing, nothing, nothing_

 _If I don't have you_

 _If I don't have you_

 _Ohhhhhh_

Just before the lights drop out on your girlfriend, she mouths a quick _I love you_ to the camera. You finally come to when you feel someone rubbing your back and find Tina standing next to you, holding a Kleenex to wipe the tears you didn't even know were running down your cheeks.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

"Every other group is probably thinking about their flights home at this moment. Welcome back to the top, Troubletones."

The voices of the judges ring in your ears, as you make your back to the greenroom with the team. The group is absolutely ecstatic with the feedback from the judges. The relief you feel, the weight off your shoulders, is glorious. Other groups tried to tear you down, but your team showed resilience and perseverance. Your whole is greater than the sum of your parts. As you turn the last corner before the greenroom door, you see a familiar blonde leaning up against the wall. Her eyes meet yours, hers rimmed with red, but accompanied by a watery smile. She pushes off the wall, and waits for you to meet her.

She slowly wraps her arms around your neck, and your lithe arms situate themselves around her waist. She pulls you into her, and you inhale her soothing scent,

"Thank you" she whispers into your ear.

No other words were shared. You just hold each other, forgetting everything else around you.

After a while, Brittany realizes that the New Directions still had to go on for their second number, and she would have to wait backstage to join them for the judges' deliberation. The two of you walk into the green room hand in hand, finding the Troubletones mingling with the rest of the New Directions. Compliments are being flown between the groups about their respective numbers. Soon a runner pops his head into the green room and calls The New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline and Warblers for the final three acts of the night.

You feel Brittany's smooth hand slide into yours as Vocal Adrenaline walks by with their heads bowed, "I promise they won't get away with this, baby" she says to you.

"It doesn't matter, B. They don't matter. Go cheer your team on" you plant a sloppy kiss on her cheek and a strong blush creeps up her face, "I love you, Bumble."

"I love you, too, Sweet T."

"Well, you two are nauseatingly adorable" Kitty retorts, "All that lovey dovey, smoochy smoochy act makes me want to drown myself in a shower, preferably of champagne for forgot my own loneliness."

"Please, Kitty Cat, we see you and Artie ogling each other at every moment. I swear, if you laugh at one more of his computer geek jokes…" Dani harps.

The team is used to Kitty's dramatics, so you all just rolled your eyes and dragged chairs into a tight circle away from the screen. Quinn sat on your right and Mercedes to your left, both of them staring at you. You tried to avoid the stares of your teammates by focusing on your nails.

"S, come on. Your nails are immaculate. We need to talk about this. They stole from us, are we really just going to let that go?" Mercedes is the first to speak.

Marley shrugs "Can we actually do anything? It's not like our music is copyrighted. They just made a big faux pas."

"Still, people should know that isn't their work. We worked for months on those arrangements. I had to spend hours trying to teach Mercedes how to dance" Kitty chides playfully, but then continues in a serious manner "That was our first Nationals win. Marley and Dani, I know you guys weren't around, but no one thought anything of us and we proved it, against all odds."

You are pondering what exactly you can do. Marley was right, they didn't do anything illegal, just shady. There had to be a way for you to get the message out that you don't mess with the Troubletones. You are lost in your thoughts when you hear that opening notes to one of your favorite songs,

 _He left no time to regret_

 _Kept his lips wet_

 _With his same old safe bet_

There was Vocal Adrenaline, in almost exact replicas of your Nationals outfits, singing yet another one of your arrangements. The blood boils under your skin. Quinn, who has been unusually quiet, lays a calming hand on your shoulder. You take a deep breath, when a light bulb goes off,

"Sugar, all of our Nationals videos are posted on Youtube right?"

"Duh, as head of social media, I make sure everything we do is well documented. In fact, I just took a vine of Quinn snoring this morning."

"What the f…"

You silence Quinn, "Send me the link, send it to everyone. We are going to tweet out the link to our Nationals performance and hashtag X-Factor and Vocal Adrenaline and then let people make up their own minds." Sugar immediately whips out her phone and starts texting.

Everyone else pulls their phones out and gets on Twitter "I am going to clip a 15 second portion of _Valerie_ and post it on Instagram with the link" Sugar calls out, "Lets go talk to the other groups and have them do the same. People need to know about this." Sugar, Kitty, Marley and Dani take off around the room to talk to the remaining groups.

"Proud of you, S. We just needed to out smart them" Quinn says to you as she closes her Twitter.

"Yeah well, I don't really feel like getting locked up for punching the smirk off that girls face." Mercedes and Quinn giggle, "Everyone's asking for Trouble, well they are certainly going to get it."

* * *

 **AN2: Hope all those celebrating Thanksgiving have a great holiday! And for those of you who aren't, have a great week! Next update will have the conclusion of Tribute week, Santana meeting Britt's mom and sister, and much more Brittana growth. Are you guys liking the competition details or do you want less of that? Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Here is the next update. If you haven't already, check out my new story When We Were Young - Brittana Fic inspired by Adele's Album 25!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, X-Factor, or any other copyrighted material mentioned in this fic. Just borrowing for entertainment purposes!**

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

You find watching your group perform on stage without you is a bit weird. You also feel like their performance is a bit weird. Stiff is the first thought that comes to your mind when you watch Rachel, Artie, Finn and Puck take on _Smooth Criminal_. What had the potential to be a haunting, spooky number falls very, very flat. It is utterly missing any theatricality or showmanship. The vocal blending is nice, but it's not overwhelming.

Rachel wanted to do a stripped down version of the song to showcase their voices, but it sound isn't rich or complex enough. Instead, it sounds like four separate voices trying to be one. The singing certainly isn't bad, but it clearly isn't resonating how it was intended. You regret not trying to see them perform before showcasing the piece, at least you would have been able to give them some critiques or help them with some simple choreography to elevate the performance.

Sam stands next to you backstage and you can tell that he is underwhelmed with the rest of the teams performance. "I don't get it, they all seemed so thrilled with their work all week."

You can't do anything but nod your head and wait for the performance to wind down. The stage lights go out and you hurry to join the team in front of the judges. Your eyes meet Rachel's and you can tell she is unsettled. You try to give her a comforting look, but it is obvious that the performance had just fallen short.

The judges notes affirm your suspicions. They compliment the first number's energy, but said it lacked vocal quality, however the dancing made up for it and overall it was a good piece. In terms of the second number they commented that it left them wanting more. The only judge's opinion that truly mattered was the final and you all await his comments,

"Who idea was it to split the group into two different performances?"

You all look up and down the row at each other, almost afraid to speak. All eyes zoom in on Rachel, who looks off stage.

"Well" you speak up when no one else, mainly Rachel, chooses not to "It was ultimately a group decision to split up. But, Rachel and I were team captains for the week, so I guess it was our decision." Tina squeezes your hand, knowing you're about to take a big fall for Rachel who remains silent, gripping onto Finn's arm at the end of the row.

"Then I must say Ms. Pierce, that you neglect to fully comprehend what we have been telling you the past four weeks. Your group isn't individually talented enough to showcase particularly aspects of your craft. You are better together and quite honestly, the fact that none of you could recognize that through a week of rehearsal is disappointing. Did you even watch the other group's performance before tonight?"

"Not in it's entirety. Our rehearsals were separate all week" you answer meekly, regretting the decision to take the proverbial bullet for your team. Your cheeks are on fire, and your quad is shaking uncontrollably. All you can think about is how you wish Santana were standing next to you, you were sure she would stand up for you and not let you take all the heat.

"I find this quite disappointing, I think this group has great potential, but if it's members can't even see that then how can we expect America to. Let's just hope that what you put out is good enough to scrape by another week. Let me be clear, this was week 1 quality." He takes a sip of his water, making it clear that his remarks are over.

The group slowly makes it way off stage, you in the front, essentially stomping your way back to the team room. Artie rolls in last, and the door closes behind him. You are gripping the make up desk and as you turn Rachel begins to speak,

"Lets look at the bright side, we gave one strong performance and one good performance." Before she could continue you could cut her off.

"No, Rachel, we gave two mediocre performances. No one mediocre performance and one bad one. Were you not listening to what they said?" Rachel's eyes widen at your tone, "Yeah our first performance had energy and great presence, but was weak vocally! Our second performance wasn't strong enough in our vocal depth and had no character! How could you not step up and say ANYTHING out there? This whole two group thing was your idea! We are done listening to you." Rachel gasps and her mouth hangs open, "It is your shitty leadership and self inflated ego that put us in the position. Did you SEE the other groups out there? This week is so close to call, and we just put ourselves in the fucking shitter. If by some lucky chance we make it to next week, I am deciding song choice, staging, everything. You've lost your chance at being a good leader. We have been average at best because you refuse to recognize anyone's talent but your own."

Everyone stares at you, rather taken aback by your outburst. Rachel finally summons the courage to speak, "What makes you more qualified than I, Brittany?"

"Because at least the performance I put together had some continuity, some showmanship, some presence. All you had to do was focus on vocals and even that fell short, let alone the overall quality of the piece. If anyone else wants to step up and be leader, that is fine, but my vote is heavily against you."

"Does anyone else have an opinion on this?" Rachel addresses the group, "I think we have been fine up until this point and to rock the boat at the midway point of the competition seems foolish and unnecessary. I heard what the judges said and I think with some more tinkering and some um rearranging of the group, we will be just fine."

"Rearranging?" Artie asks, "What do you mean rearranging?"

Rachel paces to the other side of the room and faces the wall before turning around, "I thought it was clear that judges want us to showcase stronger singers, so I guess that means showcasing me."

"Yeah, I vote for Britt to take over" Artie wheels over to where you are standing. Slowly Sam, Mike and Tina slide towards your side of the room as well. Making it clear that they don't agree with Rachel's interpretation of the judge's comments and she doesn't have the teams best interests in mind.

Before anyone else can make a move, you grab you phone and dance bag and address Rachel directly, "This is about the team, not about you. What you just said makes it so clear that you are completely jaded by your own self-esteem. If and when we continue in this competition, we will do it with or without you. I really hope you can figure out a way to get on board, Rachel. We are stronger with you, but we can be strong without you, too."

You walk out of the team room, not wanting to see anyone in that moment, but as soon as you turn the corner you are met in the embrace of a certain Latina. At first, you tense in her arms, but as her hands stroke up and down your back you melt. Santana doesn't say a word but her presence and physical support calms you. You can't help but break down in the girl's arms, out of frustration and exhaustion. You hear the rest of your team file out around and can only imagine the glares they are receiving from the fiery Latina, but she remains stoic and unyielding in her embrace.

After a few minutes, she starts to pepper your temples and hairline with kisses, "Come on, baby. Lets go back to my townhouse, we can get cleaned up, relax for a bit and then meet your mom and sister for ice cream, okay? Let me take care of you – at least for tonight." She ghosts a kiss over your lips and starts to pull away.

At the honestly and love in her voice you feel your heart pick up. She wants to take care of you because she knows you are hurting. You have never had anyone stand up for what you need, you pull the girl back in by the collar of her jacket and kiss her hard on the lips. At first, Santana is clearly taken aback by your actions, but eventually responds with similar enthusiasm. Her plump lips begin to massage and caress against your thin pink ones. Her tongue slides into your mouth with practiced ease. Eventually she has pushed you up against the wall in the hallway and molds her front to yours. At the feeling of her full breasts pushed against yours and your pelvises touching you moan into her mouth.

"Mm Santana…" you breathe and continue your ferocious attack of your girlfriends mouth. The kissing continues at a heated pace and Santana slowly slinks her hand under the waist band of your jeans and is toying with your belt loops.

All of a sudden you hear a loud cough echo through the hall, "Yo, Lopez, if you don't want to get arrested for assault of Vocal Adrenaline, you probably also don't want to get arrested for public indecency" Dani's voice cuts through heavy sexual tension between you and Santana.

She cackles and walks away, as Santana and yourself are reduced to panting messes. She leans her forehead against yours "I guess we were kind of getting carried away" she presses a kiss to your forehead, your lips, your mouth and then leans and presses one against the shirt covering your beating heart. Butterflies explode in your stomach as she does this. "Let's get you home, Bumble."

She entwines your fingers and picks up your dance bag and puts her over her shoulder. Before she can walk away, you hold her firmly by the hand and meet her dark bourbon eyes, "I am so completely in love with you" you say with conviction.

Santana's face splits into a wide smile, her dimples on full display, "I'm in love with you, too, B." She squeezes your hand and together you slowly walk out to the line of shuttles waiting to take you back to the compound.

As you walk hand in hand with the girl of your dreams, the trouble of the competition becomes a bit trivial. Here you are, getting the opportunity to dance on stage in front of hundreds, while its broadcast to millions. You get to experience a city that you never dreamed you would. And you get to love an amazing woman. Those things are what really matter to you. Plus, in just a short while you get to introduce the most important person in your life to the two other most important people in your life.

"I can't believe you're about to meet my family, Tana" you say happily as she holds the door open for you. You turn your head to watch her and see her visibly gulp.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Watching as the judges tore down The New Directions took the wind out of your sails. You knew you wanted to Brittany to be successful, but you didn't realize how strongly you tied your successes together until you watched as the judges essentially predicted the New Directions wouldn't be here next week. This made your desire to fight against Vocal Adrenaline even stronger, if maybe getting the attention of America could keep them from voting for Vocal Adrenaline and help save the New Directions, then you had to fight harder. But, would getting in touch with America be enough?

You had to act quickly. You assumed that the New Directions would be meeting briefly, and you probably had ten minutes before Brittany would be looking for you. You rushed down empty hallways until you found the door you were looking for marked _Producers Only_.

Now, as you wait for Brittany to get out of the shower, and wait to go meet her mom and sister, your nerves from the night, from your talk with the producers, and most of all your nerves about meeting your girlfriend's family take over. Your hands start to shake slightly as you sit on the edge of your bed. You have never had a successful meeting of the parents, even with your friends. When you first met Quinn's mom you inadvertently called her a frigid bitch and called her dad a misogynistic creep. Luckily, both have gotten over your indiscretions, but you're so worried that your lack of filter or really your lack of caring what other people think of you will sabotage the one opportunity you have to make a good impression on Brittany's family. Adding to your stress levels is the fact that you know Brittany is really upset about her team's performance and is worried about their longevity in the competition.

Before you can think anymore about your own stress level, the bathroom door opens and out from the steam steps your girlfriend wrapped in a very skimpy towel. Her blue eyes are a bit duller than usual, and you can tell her beautiful mind is wrapped up in thoughts that didn't shine quite as bright as usual.

You rise slowly from your perch and approach the girl, "All clean baby?" you husk as you plant a kiss below her ear, before peppering more kisses across her jaw and down her neck.

She hums into your embrace, "Yeah, sorry T, I am just a little distracted and don't really feel like doing much."

"Don't apologize, Bumble. Lets try to forget about the performances just for tonight" she chucks softly and gives you a skeptical look, "I know, I know I am one to talk. However, there are two very special people waiting to see a very special lady, and I would hate if I didn't deliver you as promised." Brittany exhales sharply and moves to detract herself from your arms. You pause her movement for a second, "Look at me, B." Her clouded blue eyes meet your brown ones, and you see her slightly soften under your gaze "I swear it will be okay. I took care of everything."

Before Brittany can ask what you are talking about you kiss her nose, "Now get ready pretty lady. I will be waiting downstairs." You throw her a classic Lopez wink, before traipsing out of the room. As the door shuts behind you, a large breath escapes your body and you think to yourself, _man, I hope I am right_.

You make your way downstairs, hoping you can sneak a quick glass of wine before the impending introduction. You find Quinn sitting at the kitchen counter staring at her phone,

"I hope there is a naked girl on that screen because I have never seen anyone stare at someone so intently" you whisper in your friends ear. Quinn jumps in her sit and immediately turns around and pinches your under arm.

"Fuck, Lucy. I hate when you do that!" you rub your tricep waiting for the pain to distill. "So, what are you looking at?"

"Twitter" she says robotically.

"You'll have to be more specific, Q" you walk behind and peer over her shoulder. You see that Quinn's own timeline is up and you notice what has her attention. "Wow" you breath "15,000 retweets of our Youtube link. That's amazing! You're famous." She light pinches Quinn's cheek in a jokingly infantilizing manner.

Her finger swipes the page over and your Twitter pops up. 60,000 retweets, close to 100,000 favorites, and as you watch the numbers keep climbing. For some reason your stomach clenches at the numbers. Are you actually famous? Do this many people really care about your silly life?

"This is what we wanted, S. People actually follow us and believe in what we are doing. You should see some of the responses – 'Down with Vocal Adrenaline' 'Troubletones INVENTED Amy' 'Santana did it better' It's insane. #VocalAdrenalineCheaters is trending. They are actually supporting us." You watch as your friends hazel eyes light up. Quinn was never in this for the fame, she was in this for the experience of creating something with her friends. Quinn's approach to music and life was different than everyone else's. She always looked at it from a more intellectual and practical perspective – she would continue to do this until she wasn't successful or she didn't want to anymore. She didn't have the same drive as you or Mercedes or even Kitty to be famous, she just wanted to be involved.

You squeeze Quinn's shoulder appreciatively as you take in everything on the screen. The replies are insane, some funny, some a bit creepy. As you and Quinn scroll through, you feel arms wrap around waist, "What are we looking at?" Brittany rests her chin on your shoulder as she tries to see Quinn's phone.

"Just the response to the Troubletone's Twitter war against Vocal Adrenaline" Quinn replies with a smirk, "People are tuned into the Trouble right now."

You melt into Brittany's embrace and continue to read through some of the reponses as Quinn scrolls, "Hey wait, go back" you say and reach over to scroll up to a certain response, "Look at this girls hashtags".

"#HereComesTrouble #VocalAdrenathieves #Brittana" Quinn reads out, "Brittana? What does that even mean?" She clicks on the girls page and quickly scrolls until she sees a picture that was posted 5 days ago. Up pops up the picture you and Brittany had taken with the group of girls at Pink's. Again adored with the Brittana hashtag. "Oh, Brittany and Santana, Brittana. Looks like you guys have your own little following." She touches the trend and quite a few tweets and photos pop up of you and your blonde. Most of them photo shopped, but still.

Your heart starts to race, as Brittany's arms tighten around your waist, she leans in and whispers in your ear "Brittana, hmmm, I like that."

 **Brittany's POV**

After looking through Twitter, you and Santana head out to catch a cab to meet your mom and sister at the hotel the show is housing the families. Santana is quiet in the cab, silently tracing shapes on the palm of your hand and staring out the window. She is humming under her breath, you vaguely catch the notes and can't recognize the song, but Santana is a musical rolodex, so it could be anything. You know Santana only hums when she is excited or nervous, and you can only assume that right now it is both.

The cab rolls up to the hotel and Santana immediately snaps out of her trances, and moves to hop out of the cab. Before she can leave, you lock her hand in yours and pull her to face you.

"Sweet T" you say calmly waiting for her to look at you, "No matter what happens, this certainly isn't going to change how I feel about you. I love you, baby. No one makes my heart flutter while simulatenously calming me down. No one else knows exactly when I need to laugh, smile or cry. Only you can read me before I can read myself." Santana blushes and slowly runs her thumb across your knuckles, "My mom and my sister love me, and the second they see how happy you make me, they will love you, too. Just be the Santana that made me fall in love with her all those months ago on the rooftop of this very same hotel." You lean in to press a kiss on her lips, but she raises her head and kisses your forehead, your nose, your lips and then your heart.

"Everyday you give me another reason to keep being the person you've made me into. I love you so much, Bumble." Santana husks.

You heart stutters at her confession, before you can say anything, Santana is pulling you out of the cab and wrapping her arm around your waist as you walk together into the hotel lobby. Her hand grips into your waist, as if you are anchoring her, keeping her from drifting, keeping her with you.

When you cross the threshold of the hotel doors you hear an ear splitting "BRITTY" and look up to see a 5'6 blonde sprinting her way towards you. Santana has the wherewithal to step away from the scene, as Aubrey launches herself into your arms. "I've missed you so much! It's not the same at home without" the mini version of you says when you place her back on the ground.

"Aw, Bree, I've missed you too! Life is really different in LA than it is in Lima." You look up and see your mom tearing up at the sisterly interaction. She reaches out and pulls you into a bone crushing hug, "Hi, ma" you whisper into her ear.

"I am so incredibly proud of you, Brittany. Getting the chance to watch you up on that stage, chasing your dream. It makes everything worth it. I just wish he could have been here to see this." You solemnly nod at her words. She holds you at arms length and then pulls you in for another hug.

When you finally get enough out of the reunion, you turn to see Santana has taken a step back to let you have this moment with your family. You beckon her over to you with a nod of your head and reach out to grab her hand. The Latina takes a deep breath and inches toward you, when she is by your side you give her a warm smile. "Mom, Bree this is Santana Lopez, you may recognize her as the leading lady of the Troubletones, but more importantly she is my very beautiful, very special girlfriend. Santana this is my mom and my younger sister, Aubrey."

Santana extends her hand out to your mom, "Mrs. Pierce, it is really nice to meet you. Brittany has told me so much about you and we are both so glad that you were able to make it out to see the show." You watch as your mom sizes Santana up and the looks down at your girlfriend's hand.

Without saying a word, your mom pulls Santana in to her own bone-crushing hug. You watch as your girlfriend immediately tenses before relaxing and wrapping her arms around your mom, "The pleasure is certainly all mine, dear. And please, call me Susan. My Britty hasn't stopped talking about you since she first got back from LA. At first, I thought you were yet another beautiful figment of her equally beautiful imagination. She did that quite a bit growing up. Whether it was Marcel the Space Cowboy or Lucy the trapeze artist, Brittany was not without friends."

"Oh my god, Mom! Can you not wait 15 minutes before embarrassing me in front of Tana." Santana grins at you and leans in to plant a kiss on your reddening cheek.

"I think it's cute, Bumble."

"You come off as a real badass on stage, but it's clear that my sister turns you right to puddy" Aubrey chimes in.

"Wow, a mini-Brittany with a little sass!" Santana exclaims before putting an arm around Aubrey's shoulder. Normally Aubrey would be just a touch taller than your girlfriend, but Santana's signature heels give her a bit of a boost, "I think you and I will get along just fine."

You grin widely at your girlfriend's playful banter with Aubrey,

"Speaking of which" the Latina reaches into her purse and pulls out a CD "Britt mentioned you were a fan of the Troubletones, so I brought you a copy of a CD we made last year – it mostly has covers that are on our Youtube page, but we did a few original songs as well. I had the girls' sign it, it isn't worth anything, but um I thought you might like it…" she trails off clearly embarrassed at her gift. Aubrey takes the CD wide eyed and mouth open.

"Santana, that is very kind of you" Brittany's mom says "Aubrey couldn't stop bragging to all her friends that she was going to meet THE Santana Lopez or that her sister was dating THE Santana Lopez. You are quite popular in our household."

"Okayyyy" Brittany jumps in before her mom could say anything else embarrassing in front of Santana, "Let's go get some ice cream, Santana and I need to be back on the compound in about an hour, so let's make the most of it."

The ice cream excursion went really well. Conversation flowed beautifully between the three most important people in your life. Santana impressed your mom with her music knowledge, as well as how much personal producing she has already done. You were able to catch up with Aubrey about school, her friends and the new cute boy who just moved from Dayton. Santana held your hand the entire time and showered you with compliments and displays of affection. The evening could not have gone better. You had briefed your mom about Santana's familial situation and you were glad that she didn't try to approach the topic.

The four of you walked back to the hotel, Santana and Aubrey walking side by side just ahead of you and your mom. Santana was showing a song writing app she uses on her phone and was letting Aubrey in on some her secrets. You can't help but smile at the two of them, while admiring how good your girlfriend looks in her jeans.

"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?" Your mom asks interrupting your daydream about taking your girlfriend out of those jeans.

"Yeah, she is, Mom. I have never met anyone like her. I have never felt like this before. She makes me so happy."

"I can see that. Ever since your father left, you lost a bit of your luster" this is the second time your mom has mentioned your dad this evening and you subconsciously rub your tattoo, "But, I see that luster again. She makes you glow, Brittany."

You link your arm in your moms and rest your head against her shoulder, "I really love her, mom."

"I know, baby. Just be careful. Eventually this competition is going to be over. For one of you sooner than the other. You're going to be off to New York and who knows where Santana will be."

The reality of your mom's words hits you pretty hard. Now the competition is getting stiffer, any team could leave any week. It is so hard to think that one day you will wake up and not be in Santana's realm. Hell, you could be packing your bags tomorrow night. You force the lump that is forming in your throat; leaving the competition is one thing, but leaving Santana is something completely different.

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

You watch as your girlfriend has a tearful goodbye with her family. Most of the other competitors families will stay through the next night, but with her work schedule and work necessity, Susan and Aubrey are flying back early tomorrow promises of more phone calls, more Skype's and a special tweet from your account that confirmed that you met Aubrey, you and Brittany grab a cab to head back to the compound. The moment the cab door closes, Brittany pulls you in for a heated kiss. This kiss feels different than most of her kisses, it is full of passion and love as always, but this one also has a level of desperation to it. As if she is worried or scared about something. You return the kiss, but slowly start to pull away. She just grabs your face and pulls you back in. She slides her mouth off yours and starts leaving wet kisses along your jaw and down your neck.

"Mm baby, that feels so good" you whisper out in the cab "But, we really should stop. We are in a cab."

Brittany's hands slide down to your hips and she practically pulls you into her lap "I am sick of stopping. We always have to stop. I don't want to stop, Santana." She kisses your shoulder and then trails kisses across your collarbone, up your neck and finally reaching your ear "I want you so bad" she whispers before nipping at your earlobe.

Wetness pools in your underwear. You thank god you are wearing jeans or you might leave residue on your seat. Brittany is amazingly sexy every day, but right now she is particularly feisty. She continues her journey of wet open mouth kisses all over your neck, before she begins to suck on your pulse point.

"Holy fuck, Britt, baby, please" you whine and slide a hand up to your face and pull her away from your neck. "You are so undeniably sexy and I am beyond turned on right now. However, I really don't want our first time to be in the back of" you look over at the medallion on the headrest in front of you "Reggie's cab."

"I wouldn't mind" came a gruff voice from in front of you.

"Can it, Reggie" you bark back.

You hold Brittany's face in between your hands and kiss her lightly on her lips, "We are almost home…look" Brittany's face whips to the window as she sees the compound come into focus. Her legs start to bounce in excitement, and your heartbeat pulses at the thought of taking the next step with Brittany.

The cab screeches to a halt, and Brittany jumps out pulling you behind her, barely leaving enough time for you to throw some bills to Reggie. Brittany all but carries you into the Troubletones townhouse, ignoring the cat calls from your teammates and rushes you into your room. Before you even recognize that the door is closed, you are shoved up against and Brittany's mouth is on yours, massaging your tongue with her own.

You respond to your girlfriend immediately, running your hands down her backside and gripping at her ass and pulling her pelvis into yours. You thrust your thigh between her legs to put some pressure where you know she needs it most. Brittany moans into your mouth and her hands rush to the buttons of your shirt. You notice her hands shaking uncontrollably as she tries to peel away your shirt. You immediately stop your ministrations on your girlfriend's neck.

"Britt, baby, what's wrong? You're shaking, love."

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine, I want this, I need this, I can do this, kiss me" she pushes her lips against yours trying to pry your mouth open. You raise your hands up to her shoulders and gently push her away.

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself." You slide out from between the blonde and the door and head over to your bed. You sit down and pat the seat next to you, "Come talk to me, Bumble. Something is going on in that beautiful mind of yours."

Brittany doesn't say anything instead she rests her head against the door and mumbles something. Her hands rise to her cheeks wiping away at what you assume are tears. You immediately jump up to comfort the girl,

"Shh, I'm right here" you coo in her ear "Come sit with me."

Brittany begrudgingly lets you pull her over to the bed, as soon as she sits down her hands start to shake again and you can see her getting completely overwhelmed.

"What's going to happen when one of us loses, Tana? What if the New Directions get kicked off tomorrow night, and before you know it I am on a flight back to Lima, and you're here. Or what about at the end, when I head to New York City and you go to Chicago or stay here or whatever? What happens to us? I can't imagine not being with you. The idea of not seeing you every day scares the crap out of me. The idea of not being able to kiss you, hold you, love you scares the crap out of me, Santana."

You watch Brittany breakdown in front of you and unveil all her insecurities that must have been brewing underneath her skin. She has such a happy go luck façade, it crushed you to see her on her brink.

You reach out and brush the blonde's hair out of her face, while wiping away some stray tears, "Is that why you wanted to have sex with me because you are afraid of losing me?"

"No, no, fuck, I'm sorry that I threw myself at you. I just wanted to be close to you, as close as possible, and I let my hormones take over. Fuck, I am so sorry." The blonde flops herself back on the bed and covers her face in her arms.

You slowly crawl over the blonde and straddle her thighs. You coax her arms from over her face and lay them gently by her sides. "You know what is going to happen to us?" You ask her as you lean down a place a kiss on her exposed collarbone. "We are going to make everyone jealous with how amazing our love is. No one will believe that we survived not only one separation in our relationship, but two. You will never have to choose between anything else and loving me, because our love is a constant."

You lean over and place a kiss on her other exposed collarbone, "I also know the second we are able to be in the same place we will be, because no matter what I want to be with you. I would move mountains and oceans just to be near you. "

Brittany's blue eyes twinkle and you see a small smile creep on her face, "Brittany, I know it is scary to think about the competition coming to an end for one of us, but we always knew this was an inevitable outcome. We can't allow forces out of our control to dictate our emotions; we just have to take advantage of every moment we have to be together."

You slowly raise the hem of her t-shirt up and place a few wet kisses by her waistband. "I'm sorry for being an emotional mess, Tana. Just the thought of not being with you makes me a sad, sad panda."

You raise your head and lock eyes with her, "It makes me sad too, baby. I am so scared of not being able to wake up to you every day, or kiss you whenever I want, or look into your amazing, amazing eyes. But I know if anyone can make it through it, it's us. We are meant to be, baby. You're my true love. And right now, I just want to make love to my true love…the right way." You lean over and place a kiss on her lips.

* * *

The next morning you wake up to your phone quacking at you, Brittany recently reset your ringtone to the duck noise because it made her smile. You unwrap yourself from Brittany's very tight, very naked embrace, but not before planting a small kiss on her temple.

The caller is coming up as unknown, with no area code, which is unusual. You swipe across the bottom of you screen and whisper out a greeting.

"Santana! Hi there this is Barbara, a producer from The X-Factor, are you able to come to small meeting at the main house in about 30 minutes?"

"Um, sure, do I need to bring any of the other Troubletones?"

"Nope, just you. We will see you soon!"

You hang up and stare at your phone, before shrugging and placing it back on your bedside table. You snuggle back down into Brittany's side, when you hear her voice muffled by the pillow, "Who was that baby?"

"Umm, one of the producers. They want me to come to a meeting at the main house in 30 minutes."

Brittany rolls over and sits up, "Before we talk about this there is something I have to do." She leans over and kisses you, "Good morning, love. Last night was amazing. I have never felt so vulnerable but so loved and fulfilled. You make me want to give you the moon."

You blush at Brittany and look down before nuzzling your head into her chest, she slowly begins to stroke your back, "What do you think the meeting is about?"

"I am not really sure" you plant a few small kisses on her exposed chest "Maybe about Vocal Adrenaline stealing our music."

Brittany hums in response, "Well you know what 30 minutes gives us just enough time for?" She flips you on your back before topping you and planting wet kisses on your neck.

* * *

30 minutes later you find yourself very frazzled, but very satisfied sitting in a rehearsal room with 3 producers from the show. There is a big contract sitting on the table in front of them.

"So, Santana, we don't want to keep you long, we assume you know why we called you here" the red headed producer who you think is Barbara starts the meeting.

"Well, I guess it's about the issue I brought to your attention yesterday. I assume you had a chance to watch our Youtube videos" you reply as calmly as possible. You realize getting riled up isn't going to make this meeting anymore bearable.

"We did and it is clear that Vocal Adrenaline is in clear violation of our music integrity clause in their contracts."

Another produce stands up, and brings you the contract, which is flipped open to one of the middle pages, "It clearly states" Barbara continues "that while music may be borrowed from other artists, all arrangements and choreography must be original."

You smile. Gotcha, Vocal Adrenaline.

"Now, Santana, we realize you must be very angry at Vocal Adrenaline, we ourselves are very shocked. We are going to be meeting with them after you. We, as a staff, just wanted to let you know that we will be taking care of this and Vocal Adrenaline will be leaving the competition tonight."

"Good, that's great" you say, "Thank you all very much for understanding our frustrations and acting so quickly." You immediately think about how this guarantees one more week with Brittany.

"Of course, Santana, you are clearly a growing star in this business, and unfortunately, this happens quite a bit in this business. Just one more thing, so as to not take away from the integrity of the show, we will be eliminating Vocal Adrenaline as if they just received the lowest amount of votes. We feel it could be a publicity nightmare if we opened up about the fact that they violated their contract."

This actually made sense to you, it probably wouldn't be worth calling into question the shows reputation for one groups misgivings. You start to nod your head, but another question pops in your head, "Wait, does this mean that they would have been safe?"

Red hair producer looks over her notes, which are clearly results from the previous night's voting, "Um, yes they were close, but it looks like they beat out the um" she scans over the sheet "Ah here it is. Yes they beat out the New Directions by 1500 votes. Wow, that is one of the closest margins of the show." She gives out a small laugh, "Looks like the New Directions should thank you for having one more week here on X-Factor."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks for everyone reviewing and favoriting! Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/X-Factor/Copyrighted material.

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

After Santana left for her meeting, you spend some time lounging in her bedroom. The sheets were a little colder without your Latina lover, but the memories those sheets held warmed them up a bit. Part of you felt silly for pushing yourself on Santana last night, not that you didn't want her, but for the reasons behind it. One stronghold about your relationship with the brunette was that it was very realistic. From the get-go, the two of you have discussed the nature of this competition and what it could potentially do to your relationship. Mainly, it could force the two of you into long distance yet again, but it would feel way more real this time. Meaning it would be a lot harder. But, the closer it gets to that inevitable time, the harder it gets to remain so calm. The thought of not seeing Santana everyday makes your stomach drop and your heart hurt. This girl has meant more to you in 5 months than anyone has in your whole life.

Deciding it was time to stop being lazy, you roll out of bed, pull on some of Santana's sweats and head downstairs to scrounge up some breakfast. You are not surprised to be greeted by Quinn sitting at the kitchen counter. You are a little embarrassed and out of your comfort zone without a particular Latina by your side.

"Hi, Brittany" Quinn looks up from the newspaper "Was wondering how long it would be before you made your way down here." She smiles brightly at you. You can tell why Santana and Quinn have such a connection.

Quinn is Santana's ultimate balancer. While Santana is sharp and quick witted, Quinn is equally as bright, but more thoughtful. Santana can come off as abrasive and harsh, while Quinn is direct but comforting. Quinn is unafraid to knock Santana down, while also being her biggest advocate. Sometimes their relationship makes you jealous, but you also realize how much Santana needs Quinn.

"Well, Santana's bed is ridiculously comfortable" you giggle a touch nervously and head to the cabinet to find some cereal.

"I take it from your bed head and the way your eyes got all dopey when you said her name that you and Santana finally sealed the deal." Quinn states nonchalantly as if this thread of conversation is the most comfortable thing.

You drop the box of cereal you had just picked up and feel your cheeks heat up, "Urm, well, I mean…"

Quinn cackles, "Come on, Britt. She's my best friend, not only does she tell me things, but I have seen plenty of girls on the day after."

Your heart drops. Quinn most notice your sudden change in demeanor and quickly acts "Fuck, I mean, well not PLENTY of girls, just a few. And, usually Santana is hiding in my room waiting for me to break the news that Santana is really more of a loner."

"Holy shit, is that what is happening right now?" You ask "Was that really you on the phone this morning, was Santana telling you to let me down easy? Is that why she isn't here? Oh my god, oh my god. She's breaking up with me." You start to babble and the words pour out of your mouth.

"Whoa, whoa" Quinn jumps out of your seat and puts a calming hand on your shoulder, "Brittany, I promise that is not what is happening. S, left like 20 minutes ago to go meet the producers. I am sorry I even said anything about her old escapades. You are completely different, I promise." She slides her hand into yours and pulls you to sit at the counter, "Let me make you some breakfast, that always makes me feel better – especially bacon."

You try to regulate your breathing. After a rather emotional night with Santana, Quinn's words certainly don't do much for your anxieties about your relationship with the brunette.

"So, how did it go with your family? Did S say anything offensive?" Quinn inquires, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

You're ashamed to say it works. You smile thinking about Santana meeting your mom and Aubrey, "Actually it went really well. Aubrey was already obsessed with Santana before meeting her, so that was easy. My mom was really impressed with all she has done for herself in the past few years. She thinks Santana is good for me."

"I think you are the one that is good for Santana."

Just as you are about to respond, you hear the front door close and into the kitchen walks your beautiful girlfriend, "Well, aren't I the luckiest girl in the world being able to come home to my two favorite blondes." Santana glides into the kitchen, laying a kiss on Quinn's cheek before sliding into the sit next to you. Without warning, she cups your face in her hands and pulls you in for a searing kiss. "Hi, baby" she whispers into your lips "I missed you."

Quinn does her best ignoring your interaction with Santana, you can't help but blush a deep red at your girlfriend's actions. You also can't help but to pull her back in for another kiss before whispering "Not as much as I missed you." Santana smiles her special smile, before entwining your fingers with hers and holding your clasped hands in her lap.

She is rubbing your knuckles, and you find yourself completely mesmerized by the brunette. It amazes you how not 45 minutes ago she left you a panting, heaving mess tangled up in her sheets, and now she is holding onto you like a delicate flower she just picked. You can't help but fall more in love with Santana each day, and right now that scares you.

With her free hand, Santana reaches out and grabs a grape from a bowl on the counter before popping it into her mouth, "So, what did I miss?" You squeeze her hand and pout and glance at her mouth. "What baby? You want a grape, too" you give her a small smile and nod. Her caramel hand reaches out ago and grabs a particularly plump grape from the bunch. She goes to hand it to you, but quickly brings the grape back to her mouth, "Come get it" she says carefully without crushing the grape in mouth. Without thinking, you lean forward and press your mouth against the other girl's, using your tongue to pull out the piece of fruit. Santana involuntarily moans when your tongue swipes through her mouth.

"It's unbelievable how the two of you can be so unbearably cute, while simultaneously so nauseating" Quinn's voice pulls you out of your little fruit sharing bubble.

"Sorry, Q. Gotta make sure my girl gets fed. Speaking of, are you making enough breakfast for me?" Santana asks with a raise of eyebrows, as she leans across the counter and tries to pull a piece of bacon off the plate Quinn is putting them on. Quinn slaps the Latina's hand away before shaking the spatula at her.

"Devil child, devil child" the other blonde chides jokingly. "So, S," Quinn continues to scramble eggs as she talks, "How did it go with the producers? What did they decide to do with Vocal Adrenaline?"

You notice Santana immediately looks down at her hands, and briefly looks at you through the corner of her eyes. "Um, well, apparently in the contract we signed at the beginning of the show there was an integrity clause that basically said any music we performed must be our arrangements, so they violated that." The Latina shrugs, and gets up to go over to the coffee maker. Her change in behavior is not only bizarre, but very noticeable.

"Okayyyyyy, so what does that actually mean?" Quinn presses staring at the Latina, whose back is now to the counter. You see Santana roll her neck, as she pours her coffee as if she is trying to release tension from her shoulders.

"They are going home tonight. The producers were meeting with them after me to tell them the news." Santana says this with a rather dulcet tone, as if she wasn't happy about the results.

"Well, that's awesome! I guess our Twitter campaign wasn't necessary." Quinn finishes serving breakfast and puts plates on the counter. "I wish I could stay, but my parents are coming to take me out to breakfast. I think a bunch of the girls stayed out with their families last night. Hit up the GroupMe with plans for results show." The blonde wipes her hands on a dishtowel before planting a kiss on your girlfriend's cheek goodbye. A small jealousy monster growls in your stomach.

"Tell R and J I say hi" Santana says and smiles at her friend, but it doesn't reach her eyes. You look at your girlfriend curiously, wondering what could possibly be bothering her. She doesn't seem upset or angry, but she seems like she is keeping something in.

Santana returns to her seat next to you with her coffee, and she plants a small kiss on your exposed shoulder. You lean over a kiss the freckle on her right shoulder, before picking up your fork and digging into breakfast. You want to talk to Santana about what is going on, but you can tell she is too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

The two of you enjoy a comfortable silence over breakfast, Santana tangles her foot with yours under the table. Maybe a sign that she is still with or maybe a plea to keep her grounded. When the plates are empty, you hop up and clear them before taking Santana's hand and pulling her into the media room. You know Santana needs a mental break, so you pop in her favorite movie and pull her over to the couch for a serious cuddle session. Santana tells people her favorite movie is Shawshank Redemption, but that is her dinner party answer, her true favorite movie is Bring It On! And though she won't admit it you, you're pretty sure it's because she has a huge crush on Kirsten Dunst.

You vividly remember during one of your many FaceTime sessions before the show restarted, you were going through your high school yearbooks with Santana and you focused in on the Cheerio's page. Santana always thought it was sexy that you were a cheerleader in high school, and even sexier that you had to wear the uniform every day to school.

"Holy shit, you look just like Torrance" Santana says while looking at the page.

"Torrance?" You flip the phone back to yourself "Who is Torrance? Is that some ex-girlfriend?" you ask with a pout.

"Aw, are you jealous?" She giggles, "And, no! Not an ex-girlfriend. Torrance. From Bring It On?"

"Not ringing any bells" you say casually.

"WHAT? Torrance, B! Torrance Still. Perky blonde cheerleader, captain of the Rancho Carne Toros? They stole all their routines from the Compton Clovers?"

You slowly shake your head, pretending like you had no idea what she was talking about.

"B! You were a cheerleader and never saw Bring It On! These aren't spirit fingers, THESE are spirit fingers" the brunette is emphatically wiggling her fingers in front of the camera "Kirsten Dunst v. Gabrielle Union, the hottest cheer off of all time!"

You smile widely at the behavior of the girl, "Of course I knew what you were talking about, I just wanted to see how in depth you were going to explain the movie."

Santana blushes a deep red and groans.

"It's good to know you have a thing for blonde cheerleaders."

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

You aren't sure why, but you can't help but feel you should tell Brittany that if it weren't for Vocal Adrenaline cheating that New Directions would be going home tonight. You know she is already beating herself up for their lackluster performance, but maybe knowing that it truly wasn't good enough would inspire the team even more. You are completely torn about what to do. Do you let Brittany and the New Directions get the new theme for this week, and just hope they pull it together at a high enough level to move on? Or, do you intercede and try to help? You and Brittany have always had a very firm rule about not meddling in the other team's business, but you are more worried about losing Brittany than anything else. Brittany was so focused on you all day, and now you're thinking you need to focus on her.

You can't help but smile when Brittany drags you into the media room to indulge in your biggest guilty pleasure, Bring It On. You are surprised at how well the blonde knows you, you don't even think Quinn knows that Bring It On is actually your favorite movie. In fact, only one person ever knew it was your favorite and that was your mom. You found the movie one day at a garage sale of your next-door neighbors and you watched it days on end in the family room. You would even jump up and do the cheers with the squads. On top of everything happening with the show, a stone has been in your stomach since seeing all of the Troubletones familes and Brittany's.

Brittany's eyes are on the screen, but you can tell her focus is on you. Her fingers are religiously stroking your scalp, running your long hair through her hands, which she knows calms you down. You are looking up at the blonde, while her eyes are trained on the screen, but she looks back down at you and your eyes meet.

"Hi" you whisper as your reach your hands up and pull her face into you. You press a kiss on her lips, thanking the dance gods for making your particular blonde just so damn flexible.

"Hi" she whispers back after kissing you. The movie still plays in the background as the two of you stare at each other.

"You know, I used to make my mom watch me perform these routines over and over again in my back yard and give me actual critiques" the blonde smiles down at you as you continue your story "I remember the first time I did it she gave me a ten and I flipped out at her, because I knew I messed up and I never wanted her to go easy on me." The blonde giggles.

"I can imagine ten year old Santana having very high standards for herself."

"You're damn right I did. I said to her, 'Mami, if you tell me I am great when I am not even good then I am going wind up being just good my whole life. Never great. I want to be great.' Ever since that day my mom was nothing but brutally honest with me, and all I ever wanted her to do was just to tell me I am great." I can feel the tears start to collect in my throat. "Even when I got older and I thought I was actually great, my mami and papi made it clear it wasn't good enough. I guess I kind of asked for it."

Brittany leans back down and kisses you gently on the lips and then moves to your cheeks to kiss the falling tears away, "That's ridiculous, Santana. You were a kid, who was asking your parents to judge a silly cheer routine. You weren't asking them tell you you weren't good enough, you were just asking them to be honest." The blonde continues to stroke your scalp.

"Believe me, they have no issues with being honest. 'Being a doctor is a respectable occupation. Becoming a singer is for hussies and idiots. We will not sit by and watch you waste your time.'" You do the best impersonation of your father as you can muster, before more tears stream down your face. "All I have ever wanted was for my parents to tell me it's okay. It's okay to be gay, it's okay to be scared, it's okay to chase your dreams, it's okay to fail as long as you're happy." You choke back a few more sobs, "I just want them to want me to be happy."

The blonde swiftly pulls you up by your armpits and pulls you into her lap, as she wraps her strong arms around you. She slowly starts to rock you against her chest. "It is _okay_ , Santana." She whispers into your hairline. "Everything you are doing and everything you are, is more than okay. You are beautiful and talented, and you are sharing that talent with the world. And, I certainly hope you are happy. You are living your dream every night you perform on that stage, and you are winning! If your parents are too jaded by the title in front of your name, then they don't deserve to see your happiness." She presses small kisses on your head, "I know that's hard to hear and it might not be my place, but I can't understand someone who doesn't love you for exactly who you are – that logic doesn't work in my world."

You melt at the blonde's words. Though they are realistic, which sometimes is hard to hear, they are meaningful. You know that this wonderful creature, who you have been blessed enough to have in your life actually cares about you. She actually wants what is best for you, and wants to see you succeed. She is the only person, maybe with the exception of Quinn and Cedes, that you actually want in your life all the time. A lot of the other things that used to matter to you – like success, fame, fortune, the recording contract, the big loft apartment, the fans – they seem a little more trivial now that you have Brittany. Now that you have true love. You lean back from her chest and look into her blindingly blue eyes.

"What do you think my dream is, Bumble?"

"Winning this competition. Showing everyone you're the best. I remember you told me the night we first met 'Living the dream isn't enough, it's accomplishing your dreams that matters.' Seems like you have always been a very goal oriented person, Ms. Lopez." She squeezes your waist before planting a kiss on your nose. You look at her and cock your head to the side.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

You shrug, "I just think that my dream is changing."

"How so…."

You shrug again, "I think my tattoos have more in common than I ever thought they would."

* * *

Now you sit in the green room, waiting for the host and producers to come back and announce the next week's theme. The results show wasn't very drama filled, since you knew who was leaving the whole time. The group number was enjoyable, and Marley and Dani got to join 10 other competitors in a Beyonce medley. The remaining teams chatted amicably amongst themselves while waiting. You were sitting and watching as Brittany, Sam and Artie got into a heated battle of three way Rock, Paper, Scissors. Sam had just pulled out fire, which he claimed beat everything, but you're quick thinking girlfriend quickly turned her rock into a water balloon and extinguished his fire. You loved watching the blonde interact with her friends.

Vocal Adrenaline had just left the green room, and while usually group goodbyes are a little sad, since every other team knew the stunt Vocal Adrenaline pulled, the goodbyes were actually a bit awkward. Their team captain tried to come apologize to the Troubletones, and cited the pressures of the show and the desire to be good for reasons for giving in to stealing your work . On the outside, you accepted their apology and moved on, on the inside you were giving them a huge middle finger.

The producers walk in and immediately the rooms goes quiet, as per usual, they congratulate the remaining groups on their hard work and continued success. The red hair producer, her name is Karen or something takes over, "As we move into the top 5, we are going to be seeing even more competition and hopefully more votes. So, we are trying to prepare to make this the best year of X-Factor yet. In doing so, we are going to challenge these groups like we have never challenged any groups before, so we have decided to combine two themes for Week 6."

Combine two themes? How would that even work? You think to yourself. "So," the producer continues "Next week theme is a Top 40 Mash-Off. Each team will prepare one original mash up of at least two Top 40 hits. Good luck."

When the producers leave, all the competitors split into their respective teams and start brain storming. The Troubletones usually leave at this point, thinking it's a little below them to start jabbering the second a theme is unveiled. The Troubletones like to let a theme ruminate, give each member time to work out the theme for themselves, and then come together. As you gather your stuff, and quickly lay a love pat on Britt's rear as you pass the New Directions, Mercedes sneaks up behind you on the walk to the hallway.

"I don't know about this theme, S" she says quietly "In the age of DJs and phone apps that mash songs for you, it's going to be hard to find an original Top 40 mash-up that speaks to us."

You nod your head understandingly at your friend, this thought at crossed your mind the second the producers announced the theme, but you always had a trick up your sleeve, "They never said the songs had to be current Top 40 hits." You smirk at your friend as you continue to walk out of the arena.

"Praise Jesus you are on my team, Santana. I love the way that mind of yours works!" The diva wraps her arm around your shoulder. You are excited to get back to the townhouse, enjoy a glass of wine and spend some time with those who matter to you.

Later that night you find yourself laying in bed, with an ever giggly Brittany laying beside you. "Okay, okay, okay I have a good one! Marry, Boff, Kill – Tina Fey, Amy Poehler or Kristen Wiig" Brittany says as she rolls onto her side to get a better look at you. The lights are off, but the two of you haven't been able to fall asleep, whether it was from the wine or the adrenaline, so you are playing yet another rousing round of Marry, Boff, Kill, this time comedy themed.

"Ugh, that is so hard!" You whine as your stare up at the ceiling "If we are talking their actual celebrity persona's then I would have to say Marry Tina, Boff Amy and Kill Kristen. Not that I don't love me some Kristen Wiig, but she seems a bit unapproachable, where as Amy and Tina seem like the bomb" the blonde hums at your response, "But if we are talking on screen personas like Liz Lemon, Leslie Knope and Annie from Bridesmaids then I would kill Liz Lemon because she is sexual inexperienced AF, marry Leslie Knope because she would just make me waffles every morning and boff Annie because…well, damn girl." The blonde cracks up at your reasoning.

"Who knew my very sexy, very cool Latina girlfriend had such an appreciation for the fine art of comedy." The blonde wraps her arms around your waist, "I am so glad that we have another week together, Santana. I am going to spend every moment that I am not whipping the New Directions into shape lovin on you, feelin on you and bein on you." The blonde winks at as she puts on her best ghetto voice impersonation.

Brittany bringing up whipping the New Directions into shape causes a knot to form in your stomach, "Speaking of rehearsals this week….any idea what you are going to do?" You ask, trying to be casual while running your fingers up and down her arms.

"No, silly. Right after they announced the theme, we huddled quickly and decided to talk tomorrow and then I came straight here." She sits up a bit to look at you, "You never ask what we are going to do for a theme, that's one of those unwritten rules we have."

"No, you're right. I was just wondering if you had any ideas." She looks at your quizzically, while you avoid eye contact, "I mean if you don't have any ideas, I could help you, you know? Pick songs that work well together and would work well with your vocal ranges." You try to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Santana, do you not think I have the capability of picking songs that fit my own groups abilities? Do you think that the New Directions made a mistake in making me captain? Do you think Rachel should take back over?" The blonde's voice becomes very sharp and she has disentangled her arms from around your waist and is now sitting up in bed glaring at you.

Panic strikes you seeing Brittany's reaction to your words, "No, baby, not at all. You know how talented and wonderful I think you.' You run your hand down her cheek, trying to show through touch how much you care, "You're the most amazing dancer I have ever seen and your commentary and critics of performances are always right on point. I think your team were idiots to not make you captain from the get go." Your voice trails off at the end, clearly leaving things unsaid.

"But…"the blonde spurs you on. Her tone makes it clear that you are already in too deep and there is not getting out.

"But, I just think this week is really important and that you guys need all the help you can get in making sure you present a really strong mashup for the judges. I just want to help you, Bumble. I just don't want you to leave."

"So, you're saying, that if I do this on my own with my teammates, without your help, that we are going to get kicked off?" The blondes words are becoming sharper and sharper and she is moving further and further away from you.

"No, B, you're not understanding me. That's not it at all. I just know you have never done music arranging and it can be really hard, and I just want to make sure you don't mess up." As the words mess up slip out, you slap your hand over your mouth knowing all hope was lost. "Fuck, B, I didn't mean that. I don't think you're going to mess up."

The blonde jumps out of bed and starts grabbing her sweats and redressing, "Brittany, baby, what are you doing?"

"Leaving. Am I doing it wrong? Or do I need your help, so I don't mess it up?" Her blue eyes rip into you with a new icy glare you have never seen before, "You know what Santana, I am sorry that we all can't be as good at musical arrangements as you are, and I am sorry that we all don't have multi-millionaire dollar studios that we work in all the time, and I am sorry that all of us haven't won glee club national championships and don't have producers and agents calling us all the time to sign us. But in no way does that give you the right to discredit what we are doing. WHAT I AM DOING! You don't even fucking need this competition! But, I do. I NEED THIS, Santana. And instead of putting me down and telling me that you can do it better than I can, why can't you just support me? This is a really big week for me to show my progress as an artist, and the one person who I thought would be so happy for me and so supportive, is worried that I can't do it. Well that's just great."

The blonde's words are like arrows, digging into your soul. You don't want her to think you don't support her, because you do, you just want to help. You just want her to be here week after week with you. You just love her beyond words. But, you just can't find the right words to make her understand.

"That's not what I am saying at all. I am just saying you need to be better than this week, B. It needs to be sharper, it needs to have more flow, it needs to have continuity, because if Vocal Adrenaline hadn't cheated, then you guys would have gone home." Again, you lost it. You had no control over the utter garbage flowing out of your mouth.

Brittany's face is bright red with rage and you expect her to burst at the seems, but instead she asks in a very quiet calm and almost eerie voice, "So, I suppose you want some kind of thank you for saving my team?"

"What? No, I…I…I just…." You stutter. You close your eyes and grip the bridge of your nose, at a complete loss.

You look up to see blonde hair vanishing with the slam of a door.

* * *

AN: Until next time.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN1: Sorry for the long wait! Lost a little inspiration for this story, but hopefully I am getting back on track.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, X-Factor or any copyrighted material mentioned. Just Borrowing!

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Almost two days, it has almost been two days since you have seen your girlfriend. You have sent the blonde countless texts, called her every hour on the hour, stopped by her townhouse 5 times and every time there was no answer or she "wasn't home". All you wanted to do was to apologize to Brittany, beg her to forgive you, drop on your hands and knees and spill your guts out to the blonde. But, how could you forgive her, how could you get her back if she wouldn't even talk to you?

The second the door slammed in your face you knew you had really stepped in it. Usually, words were you strong suit. You used your words to get yourself out of trouble with your parents in high school when you got caught drinking in your friend's basements. You used words in school to debate in and out of the classroom. You used words to assert your dominance. They were vicious, unyielding and certainly unforgiving. You can bend, twist, manipulate, spit, fire and weave words to your personal benefit. You were the puppet master and words were your puppets. People feared your words, people revered your words so much so you were voted as class speaker at graduation. Needless to say, you usually don't let the power of words intimidate you, except for when it came to expressing feelings.

When it came to Brittany all there was were feelings, all you had were emotions and a jumble of words living in your heart, soul and brain that even you had trouble sorting through. Worse, when it came to the thought of possibly saying goodbye to Brittany, those words became even denser, more jumbled, more confusing, scarier. Your intention was never to discredit Brittany, her talent or her ability to lead. Your intention was to support her, to help her, to put yourself out there as an ally. But all she heard you say that without you she would fail. If you knew Brittany at all, you knew she was fiercely proud of her independence and her ability so thrive and strive on her own. All you wanted to do was give her the idea for the mash up and walk away, help her with the vocal part of it and then let her make all other decisions. You knew Rachel had been handling all arrangements and song selection, you thought you would be taking a weight of Brittany's shoulders. Fuck. Where had it gone wrong? Well, you know the answer to that, you opened your big mouth and spewed out nonsense, instead of letting your girlfriend feel supported and loved. Your one job.

Your inner turmoil and struggle with your relationship or lack of with the blonde was severely affecting your ability to be a competent leader in a vital week for your team.

"Okay, Santana" Mercedes calls the beginning of rehearsal to order, "Yesterday, after the initial story board meeting you said you would put together some transitions for the songs we had chosen. Are you ready to go through them?"

Right after the theme was announced two nights previously, before your blow up with Brittany, you had briefly discussed with Mercedes and Quinn your idea of combining two very different Top 40 songs, one from this generation and one from an earlier one. Your assumption was that every team would stick with current Top 40 songs, and you figured your could differentiate yourself by exploring multiple different Top 40 lists. The team decided to run with it and take a night and brainstorm songs they thought would mash well together, and you would try to come up with transitions for the two and see what stuck.

The song pairings you had to work with was Dani's suggestion of the Gorillaz _Feel Good_ and Bon Jovi's _Living on a Prayer_ , Mercedes' suggestion of _Dec 4_ _th_ by Jay Z and _Oh What a Night_ by Frankie Vallie and the Four Seasons, and finally your suggestion of Elton John's _Crocodile Rock_ and Mackelmore's _Can't Hold Us_.

You sit at the piano and half-heartedly go through the mediocre at best transitions and initial melodies you had worked on through late last night. You knew the team was counting on you to produce something worthwhile and win worthy, but your heart and mind were somewhere else. You finish with the final mash of your choosing and look up at your teammates. They all have sympathetic looks on their face, except for Dani who just looks really pissed. You know you didn't give them your best and you feel awful about it.

"Okay. Thanks, S. We know that's not easy" Quinn says motherly, "How about we take a 5, get some water, stretch our legs, and come back ready to vote on one of them."

The rest of the team mills out, which is hilarious because you had literally just started rehearsal and there was really no reason to start with a break except for the fact that you are about to lose it. You move to get up from the bench, but before you can even slide a leg out, Quinn and Mercedes slide in next to you and make the small bench feel even smaller.

You opt to speak first, "Just say it…that sucked."

Quinn and Mercedes share a look over your head before Quinn wraps an arm around your waist, "Well, maybe it wasn't your best effort, but that isn't what we want to talk to you about, S. It's more than that.

You were expecting this conversation. When you started dating Brittany, you made a promise to yourself and the group that you wouldn't let your relationship with the blonde come before the team or come in the way of the team's success, and right now you were doing both. You hung your head.

"You don't need to say anything" you say slowly "I am fucking everything up. I am letting my emotions completely distract myself from the competition at hand, which I promised I wouldn't. I can't treat my girlfriend right, I can't keep my teammates happy. Damn't." You slam your hands down on the keys in frustration.

Your friends flinch at the unexpected clash, but slowly come to your aid "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Satan, slow your roll. We aren't mad about the transitions. We all know that we are going to do Elton and Mackelmore. Your instinct is always right. In fact, I think Kitty is already working on opening choreo" Mercedes coos into your ear as she wraps her arm around your shoulder and pulls your body into hers. You instantly relax at the familiar touch. Quinns hand slides up and slowly runs itself through your hair. "We wanted to talk about what is going on. You were quiet all day yesterday. Even when you were in the house, which was seldom, you were locked in your room playing your keyboard."

"Clearly playing anything else but these transitions…" Quinn jokes trying to lighten the mood, you hit her softly with your hand.

"Seriously, S" Mercedes brings you back in "We are worried about you. What happened with Brittany?"

You frantically run your hands down your jean-covered thighs, just another one of your nervous habits. Quinn stills your hands with one of her own and slowly brushes her fingers over your knuckles, "Breathe, Santana. It's just us."

You take a deep breath and let everything pour out. All your big, real, scary feelings for and about Brittany. About when she isn't with you, a little piece of you leaves and how you feel this unbelievable tug in your heart, as if the two of you are tethered together. About how you can't let yourself think about the end of the competition because that inevitably means the end of Brittany everyday. You tell your friends about the meeting with the producers and how they let slip that the New Directions actually got the least amount of votes and should have been going home. You told them how you completely messed up sharing that with Brittany and how you offered to help but it came out like you were telling her she wasn't good enough.

After you unload on the two of them, there is a moment of silence before Mercedes speaks, "Well, it could be a lot worse. I just don't think she understood you. Emotions were probably high, and I bet deep down Brittany was feeling a little insecure about taking on being team captain for the first time this week. I bet you just caught her at a week moment."

"That's putting it really nicely" you reply quietly, "I was such a bitch."

"You need to talk to her, Santana. From what I can tell, Mercedes has a point" Quinn says softly, "Sure it wasn't your shiniest moment, but you were trying to show how much you care about Brittany. It just came out wrong. I am sure she is just feeling a bit overwhelmed and confused, but I am sure she misses you, just as much as you miss her. She is probably just trying to distract herself with all the work she has to do this week."

You nod your head, knowing your friends are right, but again, you want to talk to Brittany. She just clearly doesn't want to talk to you.

"How am I supposed to apologize if she won't see me?"

"They have to rehearse at some point, they have to come to rehearsal at some point and they have to leave rehearsal at some point. Stick around here long enough and you're bound to run into her." Mercedes responds, "Now the girls are going to come back in. I say let's nail down Crocodile Rock in it's entirety. S, you can play it for us right? Then tonight Dani and I can work on the blending with Can't Hold Us. S, do you want to sing or rap?"

"Maybe this isn't the best week for me to be a featured performer. Let Marley take lead on Crocodile Rock, she has the pitch and stamina for it, and Kitty can rap."

"Fuck that" all three pairs of eyes shoot up to see Dani, Kitty, Marley and Sugar who had just walked into the room, "We are all sick about arguing about this, Santana. You NEED to be featured for us to win. Now, we are sorry something is happening with Brittany, but don't put us at jeopardy because of that. Find it within you to perform, this is your calling."

"She's right, Santana. Sure I could probably handle the Mackelmore verse, but we all know that is your strong spot. I am sure it would kill Brittany to know that you aren't going to perform lead because of her." Kitty adds on.

"I will still sing Crocodile Rock!" Marley jumps in and the group laughs at the quiet girl.

"I am sorry, guys. You're totally right. I need to separate my personal life from my professional. I already know the Mackelmore verse so it won't be too hard. Now let's start making some trouble magic." You try your best flash a winning smile, but you know they all see through you.

Mercedes and Quinn leave the piano bench, and as quickly as they vacate your spot Sugar slides in. The younger girl leans her head on your shoulder before whispering in your ear, "You can't grow without discomfort. Whatever is going on between you and Britt will only make you stronger. You guys are meant to be, trust me." She plants a wet sloppy kiss on your cheek and then starts banging on the piano keys to lighten the mood. You shove her off the bench lightly.

You poise your hands on the keys and look up at the group, "Ready Marley?"

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

You walk back into your town house after an exhausting day of rehearsals and an even more exhausting day of ignoring your broken heart, well not broken but hurting heart. Your heart can't be broken right now, you and Santana are not broken up, right? You just hit a rough patch, but you were going to get over it. You just needed some space from the smaller girl. You know sometimes Santana can be gruff and grim, but she had never been gruff and grim with you. She had been kind and soft, and what she said really hit you. Hit you where it hurt. You have lived your whole life without people believing in your ability, and to have the person you love more than anyone else question your ability stung.

You take a quick shower to try to loosen up from a long day of dancing and directing and then flop down onto your bed. Your room is surprisingly silent. Tina, Mike, Finn and Rachel had gone on a double date to see a movie downtown. You and Santana were supposed to join them, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. All of a sudden, a vibrate underneath you jolts your bolt. You pull your phone out and see that a new message was flashing across your screen.

Sweet T3: Hi, baby. I just wanted to say goodnight. I love you, Bumble. So so so much. I hate not sleeping next to you, but I understand you need space. I just needed to text you one more time. Good luck in rehearsals and I guess I will see you on Tuesday. I love you. No bites. Xoxo.

Your heart clenches at your girlfriends words. This text obviously took her a while to compose. Usually, Santana texted you with such vigor and enthusiasm that her messages were filled with typos, line jumps and crazy phrasings confusing the message to an almost inscrutable point, but this text was very thought out, very calculated, as if she was wisely choosing her words to you, seeing as you asked her to give you some space until after this week was over. The text brings you back to the series of events before seeing Santana this afternoon.

Wednesday night brought fits of sleep, not only were you enraged at your girlfriend, but you also had trouble sleeping whenever strong, caramel arms were not locked around waist or Santana's fingers weren't linked in yours. Fitful sleep led you to spending far too long on iTunes and Ryan Seacrest's website listening to Top 40 songs repeatedly searching for the perfect pairing. You decided that if you were going to be emotionally distraught all week and get little sleep, then you would at least be productive.

When you found the perfect pairing the clock had just struck 4:30 AM. Before running through the house and walking your teammates for rehearsal, you take a deep breath. Decide to get a few hours of sleeping before waking up Artie and Puck, who are vital to the next step in your plan. After setting your alarm for 9 AM, and sending out a team text about New Directions rehearsals for the next week. 4:30 soon turns to 6 AM, and all you have done is rolled around and read old texts from Santana, while scrolling through an adorable photo burst of Santana in her reading glasses you had taken a few weeks prior. So, yeah, you were essentially torturing yourself.

Deciding 6 AM was too early to wake up anyone else in the house, you go for a quick run to calm your nerves, before waiting for the clock to hit 8 and getting Puck and Artie up and at 'em. You decide to enlist Puck and Artie to do the actual mashing of the songs you have chosen – Maroon 5's _Sugar_ and Jason DeRulo's _Want to Want Me_. Puck and Artie were both in bands, both played guitar and bass, and most of all, both had a different taste in music than anyone else on the New Directions and you knew they would give you something different.

"Okay, boys, you two head out to the studio in the main house. I am going to assign other jobs. Meet for a late afternoon rehearsal. I booked dance room 4 at 5:30. We will probably only rehearse from about two hours tonight. I just want to introduce everyone to the actual flow of the song." Brittany is running through a mental check list, "Will that give you enough time to give us a rough copy of the mash?"

"We will do you one better, Blondie" Pucks eyes are lit with a fire you haven't seen all competition, "We will give you a finished mashed up. Abrams and I got this."

Puck all but sprints out of the room, before quickly dashing back in, "Knew I forgot something" he states as he runs over to one of the chest of drawers and pulls out a clean shirt and jeans. You and Artie can't help but share of look of well not surprise.

You are getting ready to leave and grab Tina and Sam to discuss vocals, but Artie's voice pulls you back into the boys room, "This is pretty incredible, Brittany. Your plan that is. It's well thought out, these songs are going to sound great together. You are prepared. You are taking this really seriously, this is what we have needed all along."

You smile down at your friend who is looking at you with such sincerity and warmth in his eyes. Artie pulls on his gloves before wheeling next to you, "I know you guys don't share competition details, but Santana would be really proud of you, B. This is serious stuff." He rubs your arms before rolling out to meet up with Puck. Your eyes clench when Artie out the room. Actually, Santana wouldn't be proud, she would be surprised. You shake your head as if physically clearing your mind of clutter and unneeded emotion before moving on to the singing portion of your plan. Must find Tina.

As you whip into the kitchen, you see Tina and Mike sharing breakfast at the table, "PERFECT. Asian persuasion just the couple I wanted to see. Tina you are in charge of vocals for this week, I have taken to shunning Rachel Berry, but I suppose if you want to enlist her help you can. We will be tackling a mash up of Sugar and Want to Want Me. I am thinking Artie takes on Sugar and maybe you on Want to Want Me, but again you are vocal captain, so it's ultimately your call." You finish all in one breath looking at Tina, "Mike, obviously you and I will be slaying the dance moves. I am thinking kind of a mo-town/soul vibe. A lot of hips, a lot of arms, a lot synchronicity. Any questions? Awesome!" You leave your two friends with their mouths hanging open.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind, between helping Mike with choreography, checking in on Puck and Artie, and keeping Finn out of the way. By the time rehearsal rolled around, all The New Directions, even Rachel were on board and pumped up to get to work. The short rehearsal went really well, and your body finally crashed when you got back to the townhouse for the first time all day. Your mind didn't have time to take over your thoughts, because your body was so exhausted. The next morning you wake up and push yourself all over again.

"All right, guys! Thank you all for working so hard today and yesterday. We will keep tinkering with the choreo. Mike, I don't think I like the transition from the second verse to the bridge." Mike nods his head and immediately jots something down in a notebook. "Luckily, it is only Friday and we are way ahead of where we thought we would be. By Monday night this thing will be killer! I know choreo days are grueling, but tomorrow is all vocals, so you're bodies will get a bit of a rest. Speaking of, Tina has some notes for lead vocalists, so take it away Tina." Brittany gestures to her friend to take front and center. You slink back into the fray letting Tina go over background music, while Artie and Rachel start learning their leads. Tina make the executive vocal decision that to keep Rachel at bay, they had to let Rachel solo and give her a little spotlight.

As you watch your teammates work together and actually collaborate, you can't help but let out a huge sigh of relief. This is what being a team is like, it takes a lot of different talents, a lot of different personalities, and a lot of hard work. Hell, it wasn't even over, but you knew this wasn't even close to being easy. Maybe right now it seemed like smooth sailing, but everything up to this sucked. Listening to pop music until your ears were close to bleeding, dealing with different personalities and making sure everyone felt included, and most of all staying calm. Santana was right, this was really freaking hard. Santana. Your stomach clenches thinking about the girl, really for the first real time today. Sure she is never actually out of your mind, but you forced her to back and focused on everything in front of you. Watching your team do so well, made you realize how wrong Santana was, sure this was hard, but you didn't need her help, you could do this. You could be a leader.

As The New Directions file out of the main house after rehearsal, you find something you were not expecting in the foyer. Sitting against the wall next to the door, with her head in her hands is a very fraught, very tired, very sad looking Santana. The rest of your team files out, and Santana doesn't even react to their presence, her head lolls to the side and you realize she is sleeping. The bags under her eyes are intense, her cuticles are over grown and her hair is a fray. It seems like your girlfriend has had a very long two days. Sam and Artie wait for you on the front step with a puzzled look in their eyes, you wave them on and crouch in front of the small girl.

You reach your hand out and brush the girl's hair out of her face, "Santana? Santana, baby?" You stroke down the girls face and put your hand on her shoulder, "Tana, wake up, love." The smaller girl begins to move and her head snaps up.

"Brittany! Brittany!" Chocolate eyes dart back and forth, and she sits straight up.

You can't help but giggle at the girl, "I am right here, Tana. You fell asleep. What are you doing here?" You realize you're still running your hand through her hair and quickly pull away remembering the situation.

Her eyes meet yours and there is a strong sadness behind them, "I was waiting for you. Brittany, " Santana flips onto her knees in front of you and grabs both your hands, "I am so, so, so sorry. I am such a fucking bitch. I never in my life ever want you to think I don't believe in you. I believe in every part of you. Every inch of you. I had no right trying to insert myself into your team's business. I was so over the line, that I couldn't see the line." A slight smile cracks over her face, "The line was a dot to me, baby."

Your face softens at your girlfriend's skillful use of a Friend's reference, which she knows if your favorite TV show. "Bumble, I was just so afraid of losing you. So, so afraid. I know the other day I was trying to be strong when you brought up your apprehensions about the competition tearing us apart inevitably, but to be honest I am terrified of not being with you everyday. I want to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen, but I just lost site of that and then I got really bad word vomit. I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me, Bumble. I am literally begging you."

Your heart is fluttering and pounding at the same time. It is screaming at your to grab the girl by the face and pull her in for one of those screen shattering kisses. But your head cannot help but replay the conversation from two nights prior, where Santana questioned your ability. You were being pulled between emotion and logic and were struggling to figure out what you wanted to do. But looking down at this girl, and seeing her soft chocolate eyes, rimmed red and the bags under her eyes, you could tell how rough she was taking this and how awful she felt.

"Tana, it's not that I don't forgive you, because I do. " You stroke your thumbs over her knuckles, "but, what you said really hurt me. All my life I have been fighting against being inadequate and I just didn't expect you to be the one to question my ability."

She opens her mouth to respond, but you cover it with your hand, "Please, let me say this." She relaxes and lets you continue, "I know emotions were high and you say you didn't mean it, but there is always a grain of truth. You might not have meant all of it, but you meant a part of it, and that's really hard for me. But, I do forgive you. I hate being mad at you and hate thinking that we are in a bad place."

"Can I kiss you?" Santana asks so shyly.

"Of course you can kiss me, Tana."

Slowly, Santana leans up towards you and captures your lips in a small, soft kiss. It was weird how much you missed her lips in just two days.

"I've missed you so much, B." Santana reaches down and tangles her fingers with yours. "Let's go home." Santana gets up of the floor and goes to pull you with her.

"Wait, Tana, wait hold on" Santana stares down at your quizzically, "I forgive you, but I am still upset and mad at you. And, you were right, all this pressure and expectations of being team captain is a lot, and I really think it's best if I just focus on the team for the next few days. This is a big week, and I think we both just need to hit a reset button."

Santana eyes begin to water, "Are you asking for a break? Is this your way of breaking up with me?"

Your heart races and you have to remind yourself to breathe so you don't stumble over your words and lose this beautiful girl in front of you. You stand up and run your hands up and down her arms "No, Tana, no. Never. That's not what I want at all. I just think space for the next few days is what is best for both of us and our teams, we let our relationship interfere with the reason why we are here. We promised we wouldn't let that happen. We need to find our balance again." You see Santana's shoulders relax and she lets out a very deep breath.

"Okay, okay, okay. Um, that's okay. I can handle that." She begins to run her hands through her hair and fix her clothing. "So, I guess, um, well I guess I will just talk to you Tuesday night or whenever you're ready. Bye, Britt." Santana moves to leave but you reach out and grab her hand and pull her back into you, and envelop her in your arms.

"I love you, Sweet T. Please, don't think otherwise."

"Ditto." Santana pushes off your embrace and walks out.

Ditto. The word has haunted you since you got back to the townhouse. Now lying in her bed re-reading the text from your girlfriend you know that she does love you and that ditto was just her defense mechanism popping up. Your thoughts can't help but drift to Santana. Your sweet, kind girlfriend who you asked for space from after your first big fight. Did you maybe make a mistake? You groan and bring the heels of your hands to your eyes and groan. Why is this so hard?

* * *

AN2: See you soon!

An3: I am completely unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine, proudly so!


	17. Chapter 17

**AN** : So sorry it has been so long since I have updated. I am not sure if I mentioned this on this story or one of my other ones (I know I have three concurrent features at once...yikes) but I am a full time basketball coach, thus things are crazy busy this time of year. Just wanted to give y'all a quick update, so you know I haven't forgotten about this story. Next update will be on When We Were Young!

 **Disclaimer** : I do NOT own Glee or any copyrighted material referenced in this fic. As always, I am unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine!

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

The weekend flies by according to the rest of the group, but in your mind in crawled. The feeling of kissing Brittany elated you and made you feel like things were okay, but her untimely rejections tore your heart out. You try to try out a smile for rehearsal and lead the team. Marley was really killing her solo on Crocodile Rock, and you actually felt like the Troubletones were putting together their most cohesive piece. Monday night rolls around and Mercedes calls the end to your final run through;

"All right, ladies! That is a wrap." The diva beams at her teammates, "Don't forget, we need to get into make up and costume early tomorrow because we are on first. Make sure you double check the video montage they made of us and confirm with the runner that it is fine. Santana and Dani, you guys have an instrumental sound check at 2:30," Mercedes was reading a list off her to make sure she didn't miss any of the important details, "Other than that, we are good to go! San, you good finishing the touches on your producers song for tomorrow?" You nod your head and the other girls begin to work their way out of the rooms.

The producers had announce that because there are only 5 teams left, other times were going to be filled with original musical numbers performed by a member of each group. The producers were lucky that this year there were so many groups that had talented members that wrote their own songs. The Troubletones automatically deferred to you because of your stacks and stacks of songbooks. The producer's need to fill time and you would take any opportunity to showcase the Troubletones more. Sure the producers claim that these performances will have nothing to do with the results, but everyone knows that the audience could be easily swayed. However, the voters aren't your target audience, you really hope someone else is swayed by your performance.

You decide to stick around and finalize your performance piece, you quickly check your cell and see an unexpected text.

 **Brittany: Hi T! R u still rehearsing? Text me when ur done, k?**

You feel your heart rate pick up, you haven't heard from Brittany since Friday evening, but the blonde has not left your mind. Seeing her adorable way of texting makes your heart smile. You always wonder why she leaves out letters when she has a full keyboard to use. Seeing her call you T made your stomach tighten. You quickly type a response, put your phone away and try to concentrate on perfecting your song.

 **Santana: Hey B, the TTs just left. I am working on my producer's piece. In studio 6. Doors open…**

You doubt anything will come of the text exchange, but you have a small smile on your face after putting your phone away. You walk over to the guitar selection in the corner, before picking a particular acoustic that you and Dani had been working with throughout the competition. You have always been drawn to the piano as a musician because of its versatility, but you have been pushing yourself to become more-well rounded and multi-faceted musician. You plug the guitar into a small amplifier before connecting our own headphones. You've discovered that being able to isolate the sound of the guitar allows you to feel more connected and sure of your finger placement and plucking. Eliminating all the other sounds allows you to get lost in the feel of the music.

You begin playing your song and humming the melody, stopping every once in a while to start again, to make a note in your book or to work on a certain chord progression. The words weren't the hard part, you had plenty of words and choruses swimming through your mind at all times. This particularly song had manifested itself just this past weekend. You found your best songs came to you quickly and quietly. One morning you were in the shower, and a particular phrase zipped through your brain. You hopped out of the shower, forgoing a towel, and ran into your room to start writing. A very shocked Quinn found you sitting, buck naked on the floor of your room feverishly scribbling in your book.

So it wasn't the words you wanted to perfect, it was being able to concentrate on the words without worrying about your hands. With piano, it was second nature, but guitar was a new beast to you. It had to be perfect, you had to be perfect. It had to be perfect for her.

You're so wrapped up in playing, fixing, organizing and perfecting that you didn't hear the door to the practice room open up. Your eyes were closed as you went through the bridge another time, so you didn't notice the blonde standing against the mirrors just watching you play. You open your eyes to make a note about an entrance, you shift to grab your water sitting next to your chair and you are startled by the other person standing in the room.

"Sorry" she giggles lightly, "I didn't mean to scare you, I just didn't want to interrupt, you seemed pretty focused." Her blue eyes shine at you, blue eyes that you've missed. Fuck. It hasn't even been a week. But a week without Brittany felt like a freaking life time.

You blush, "Um, no, it's okay" you say quietly, "You know me. I can get pretty lost sometimes…"

She smiles lightly, pushes off against the wall and makes her way over to you. Her long fingers reach out and slowly touch the guitar in your hands, "I didn't know you could play."

"Just started learning this year" you remark quickly, "I trade Dani piano lessons for guitar lessons."

She nods, "I am sure it sounds amazing. It's for tomorrow night?"

Your eyes meet hers and you slightly nod your head. You take the guitar in your hands and put it back in it's resting stand before running your hands nervously over your thighs. You look back at Brittany, "How are you?" You cringe at how nervous you sound

"I am okay. Rehearsals just finished. Product is good. I think I am pretty good at this leadership thing." Even though you know she doesn't mean anything by her words they really sting.

"Britt, I…"

"No, sorry. That was really uncalled for." She closes her eyes and shakes her head, "I just don't know what to say, Santana."

"You never call me, Santana" you say lowly.

The blonde sighs, "I miss you so much, Tana. It's been what 5 days, and I feel like a shell of myself. That fucking scares me. We get into one fight and then it feels like we are fighting a war. I hate being away from you, but being near you hurts a little bit too."

Tears prick at your eyes, "Britt, I was an idiot, but please, please, please you need to believe me when I tell you how sorry I am. I was in such a weak moment, and so afraid of losing you. These past days have sucked and we were still in the same place, I can't imagine not being with you. Please." Without thinking you reach forward and grab her hands.

Sparks. Just like the first time you grabbed her hand all those months ago. You know she feels it. You take a deep breath, "I will do whatever it takes for you to forgive me, baby. I was such an asshole, but when I get scared I get confused and say things I don't mean." You know nothing you say is making her feel any better; you feel like you are losing her.

She slowly leans into you and places a very soft kiss on your forehead, and then pulls you into her arms. You sigh and relax into her embrace. Brittany's arms tighten around your waist, as you latch onto her neck and nuzzle into her shoulder. Your senses are completely over taken. Her touch, her smell, her presences washes over you and you feel an overwhelming serenity take over your being. You have never felt safer.

Brittany hums in your ear and presses feather-light kisses across your hairline and you return her love with soft kisses across her exposed collarbone. Soon, you just revel in the feeling of her heartbeat against yours, dancing in the same rhythm. After what could have been thirty seconds or what could have been thirty minutes, you hear Brittany sigh and slowly pull away from you.

"I should go" she whispers, "Make sure the team is ready to go for tomorrow and all."

"Okay" your voice cracks as tears once again threaten to pour. You disentangle your arms from around her neck and take a step back. You watch as she walks over to pick up her dance bag from the wall. Your arms immediately wrap themselves around your middle. It is hard for you to not think she is walking away from you permanently. You try to force that thought from you mind.

After she picks up her bag, she turns to face you again, "I will see you at the show, okay? Good luck, Tana."

You give her a watery smile and barely choke out, "You too, Bumble."

Brittany makes her way out of the room, and you turn back to the guitar section and go to pick up the instrument before cursing yourself. You grab your bag and run out of the room chasing after the girl. You make your way through the hall and dash up the stairs hoping to catch the blonde. Your feet carry you to the main foyer and out the door where you see the blonde making her way up the road towards the town houses.

"Brittany!" You shout. The blonde turns at the sound of your voice, "Hold up a second." You jog to catch up with her. You take a deep breath, "Look, I know things aren't great right now, but um tomorrow, I'll be singing for you. I just thought you should know that."

The blonde nods at you and looks to say something but you cut her off, "Also, I love you. I thought you should know that, too."

A grin cracks Brittany's porcelain face, "I love you too, Tana."

"Good, well, um since we are heading in the same direction, can I at least walk you home?" You ask shyly. The blonde doesn't answer, instead she just links her pinky with yours and makes her way towards the townhouses.

Things might just be looking up.

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

You find yourself alone at the kitchen table of the townhouse after wrapping up your meeting with the rest of the New Directions. In your heart of hearts, you felt like the week with you in charge had gone really well. Artie and Rachel were killing the vocals of the mash-up, and you feel like you and Mike had never formed a stronger team. Everyone seemed to be bringing their A-game and really meshing as a team. Did you have the same depth and diversity of talent as the other 4 teams left, maybe not, maybe not when put on paper against The Warblers and The Troubletones, but you New Directions certainly had the passion and spirit.

Your staring at the half empty glass of wine in front of you. The team had made it a rule that one drink before the night of competition was totally acceptable to take the edge off, and right now your edge was super on. Does that even make sense? Anyways, you worked so hard all week to distract yourself from Santana, when in reality all you wanted was Santana. Spending time with her today was so amazing and also so confusing and also really scary. What would it be like when you two weren't in the same place anymore? What was going to happen when she was off having a big recording career in LA and you were still in school. Because, c'mon your girl was talented (yes she was still your girl). You knew that The Troubletones could leave tomorrow and Santana would still be offered a recording contract. As you get lost in your thoughts, you don't noticed that Rachel has taken a seat next to you.

"Brittany? Brittany" You notice a hand waving in front of your face and you check back into reality.

"Rachel, what's up?" You focus on the smaller girl sitting next you.

"Well, I just came down here to let you know that I have a great deal of respect for everything you did this week. While at first I was bit taken aback that the team wasn't responding to my leadership, and felt that I wasn't what was best for our ultimate success, I have to say I was pleasantly surprised with how well you did. Though I may have chosen different songs, I think you showed that you aren't just a dancer and that you have some really wonderful ideas and some decent leadership qualities. Obviously, the strongest choice you made was placing me in the lead, but again that would have been just foolish if you hadn't."

Before the brunette gets her second wind you cut her off, "Thanks, Rachel. I think…" Her rambling was a lot to take in and you're pretty sure she complimented herself more than she complimented you.

"Right, well, you're welcome. Anyways, Finn and I are going to go watch Singin' in the Rain in the media room. We enjoy to be influenced and inspired by the greats who came before us the night before a competition show." You roll your eyes. You doubt Finn is inspired by anything. "We have already watched Grease, White Christmas, West Side Story and Les Miz. Finn really struggled to follow the plot line of Les Miz – he was really distracted by Anne Hathways hair cut, but all in all I think it has been a successful practice. Would you care to join us?" She asks earnestly.

"Gee, Rachel, that sounds great. But I am really not in the mood for a musical tonight" you give her a fleeting smile and then look back down at your glass of wine.

Rachel nods and then lingers at the table looking like she wants to say something.

"What, Rachel?" You ask exasperated.

"Is everything okay with you and Santana?" You give her a glare. She quickly amends her question, "I know it's none of my business, and I know at the beginning of your relationship I was less than supportive, but you've been missing the light in your eyes this past week."

You sigh, you forgot that underneath her unbearable veneer, Rachel is actually a pretty good person and pretty fierce friend.

"Um, we had a rough week" you respond. You give her a reader's digest version of what happened with you and Santana, without giving her any more fodder to continue the conversation. In all honesty, you are hoping she just leaves you alone.

After you finish talking, she just nods her head and replies, "Interesting."

"Interesting? That's all you have to say" you ask shocked.

"I don't know. I guess that only part of Santana I know is her competitive part. It has been made clear since the beginning of this competition that all she wants to do is win and win big. She has also made it clear that she has the talent, ambition and foresight to win this competition. I mean, even I can admit that the Troubletones are all but amazing. I think it's really shocking that she offered her help and expertise. Even I would want Santana Lopez' advice. She is one of the most watched Youtubers of all time. For her to offer help must mean that she really cares about you. She might care about you more than she cares about winning." Rachel finishes.

Before you have a chance to respond, Finn walks into the kitchen holding a DVD case. Rachel gives you a quick goodbye and heads out.

You are sitting in the green room watching the Warbler's perform a mash-up of Justin Bieber's "What Do U Mean" and "Sorry". As you watch with the rest of the New Directions, you can't help but to think that the routine and performance was really safe and expected. There is nothing complex about the Mash-Up, in fact you think that any dime a dozen could have worked through it. You are feeling really good about your chances, especially after the judge's remarks of your own performance, not only had you received a standing ovation, but all the judges loved the performance.

"New Directions – this is what we need week in and week out from you. This is using your strengths to your advantage. The group work and collaboration makes you special. Kudos to whoever took charge this week. Well done." The fourths judge's words echo through your head as you continue to watch The Warblers. The only team that was giving you guys any competition was of course the Troubletones.

Once again, Santana and her girls blew the standard out of the water and took the theme into another stratosphere. The green room was silent to begin the show, The Troubletones opened and everyone was waiting for the standard to be set. The stage opened with Santana sitting at a piano and the rest of the stage block, then the lights came up to showcase Marley standing on the piano and she opened her voice to the opening chords of Crocodile Rock and the rest was history. When Santana ripped the mic out of her stand and took the stage in her wedge sneakers and slayed the Macklemore verse in "Can't Hold Us" you couldn't help but smile. The judges were blown away and you could tell the audience wouldn't forgerthat performance.

Artie wheels up to you and puts a soft hand on your knee, "You killed it tonight, Britt. Well, we killed it. But you lead us to it. You were really amazing all week. Thank you for believing in us." You smile at your friend and you see Sam walk back in with his guitar slung across his back. Sam was chosen by the group to do the producer's song. He pulls a chair up next to you.

"Santana's up next" Sam states matter-of-factly. You meet his blue eyes and both boys slowly reach out grab your hands. You had confided in the two of them the previous night about Santana opening up and telling you the song she wrote was about you. They were also privy to the other song she had written about you. In fact, Santana told you that a majority of the songs she wrote now-a-days were about you or about the two of you together.

You found yourself really struggling to break away from the Rachel's words from the kitchen. She was right, Santana was not one to give anyone a leg up on her or her Troubletones. All she had ever wanted was to win this competition. That was her ultimate dream. Her dream. That reminds you of a conversation from the previous week. Santana mentioned something about her tattoos having more in common that she expected. Her tattoos. Dream and True Love. What could those have to do with each other? Wait, are you Santana's dream now? Is your love her dream? Is that what she wants to accomplish? As you try to grapple with these questions, you are pulled back by the host's voice calling Santana out to the stage to close the show. A lot of groups were upset that the Troubletones were opening and closing the show, but the producer's songs were pulled out of a hat in front of anyone.

Santana walks out holding a guitar. The crowd is chanting her name and she gives them a bright smile and big wave. Santana is really the biggest thing that has graced this stage. She is dressed simply in wine colored skinny jeans, a simple black tank top, paired black booties with fringe and her hair down in her natural curls. She takes a sit in an unassuming chair and pulls the mic closer to her.

"Hi, first of all, I want to thank the producers for giving a chance to showcase our own music. I think that's really cool." She gives the crowd her million dollar smirk and they go wild, "Before I start, I just wanted to dedicate this song to a very special person in my life, without whom I would still be a lost, little girl with no focus and no dream. Without this person I wouldn't be who I am right now." Santana settles the guitar thigh, takes a deep breath and starts playing. The song has a definitively country sound, which is surprising. Soon, as it always does, her voice overtakes you.

 _I'm afraid to go up to the second floor_

 _If you wanted to work it out, why did you lock the door?_

 _I thought I was good at loving you_

 _But our light went out when you wanted it to you_

 _I wish you the best, I'm headed west_

 _It's all I know to do_

 _I will fall, I will fall if you come around_

 _Just when I think my heart break has settled down_

 _I will fall, I will fall if you come around_

 _When we said goodbye it was forever_

 _And I spent the past year piecing my life together_

 _Just when I think I've let you go_

 _Your songs playing on the radio_

 _And just like that it rushes back every part of you_

Tears are streaming down your face as you watch Santana. She looks so vulnerable, so alone and so small sitting on the big stage all alone. There she sits, telling you that if you need her to let you go she will, but she will always love you, and whenever you come back she will be waiting. You notice wetness on your girlfriend's cheeks when the camera zooms across her face and then onto her hands playing the guitar. You rip your hands out of Sam and Artie's grasp as you rush out of the room. Santana's voice can still be hear in the hallway and you can hear her song finishing up.

 _I will fall, I will fall if you come around_

 _Just when I think my heart break has settled down_

 _I will fall, I will fall if you come around_

 _Just when you think my heart break has settled down_

 _I will fall, I will fall if you come around_

As you enter the backstage area you hear the crown going wild. You see the outline of Santana slowly making her way off stage. As soon as she put her guitar down you rush over and pull her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry, Tana. I was such an idiot. You were just trying to help me, and I completely took it the wrong way." Santana quickly responds to your hug and runs her hands up and down your back. You pull away from her, so you can look into her large brown eyes, "I don't want you heart break to settle down, fuck I don't want your heart to break at all. I love you, Santana Lopez. I love you so much."

Santana beams back at you, "I love you, too, Brittany Pierce. So so so much. I hate fighting with you, please say we can be done fighting. Please?"

"No more fighting. Now, can we please go home. I haven't slept well all week and I am really exhausted."

"I am not surprised you're tired. You put together one of the most amazing mash-up performances I have ever seen!" You can't help but blush at your girlfriends words. You know she is being sincere. "Come on, baby." Santana reaches her hand out and you lace your fingers with hers. You think that no matter what happens tomorrow night, for right now you feel pretty okay.

* * *

AN: Would love to hear your thoughts! Should I continue with this story or focus on my other two?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, X-Factor or any copyrighted material mentioned.**

* * *

You stare down at the glass of crimson red wine in your hand feeling thankful that Sugar remembered that you loved a glass of Malbec to unwind after a results show. The Troubletones called for a light night – most of the girls going in to explore LA, while Mercedes and Kitty went to hang out with Sam and Artie at the New Directions house.

You glance up and you can't help the bright smile that rips across your face and the glint that appears in your eyes as you find your girlfriend sitting across from your best friend seeing who can balance a spoon on their nose the longest. Brittany stunts at Quinn who bursts out laughing causing the spoon to clank against the hardwood and soon your two favorite blondes are lost in a midst of cackles. Your heart fills with warmth. Two days ago you weren't sure if this would happen again. The last week has felt like your own personal hell without Brittany, which is crazy because it was like literally 6 days. If it were happening to someone else you would find it ridiculous and silly that they were so upset about 6 days, but when it happened to you it felt life ending. Your feelings were so big for your beautiful blonde that you couldn't help but feel completely lost without her.

Brittany sits up off the floor and steals a glance in your direction and mouths a quick I love you, before gearing up for another round with Quinn. You throw her a wink, glad that she decided to come spend the night with you after she had a brief celebration with the New Directions. A celebration that was very well deserved after the New Directions were announced the winners of Top 40 Mash-Up Week.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _This week of voting constituted X-Factor history" the host calls out to the audience "We have never had a closer voting margin for first place." The four groups on stage glance around at each other, The Warblers had already been declared safe, so on stage were the Troubletones, The New Directions, The Flatliners and The Hip Hop Anomalies._

 _Quinn and Sugar's grip on your hands both tighten as the host goes on, "Will The New Directions and The Troubletones please step forward." A hush goes out across the audience, "With just a 478 vote advantage, the Winner of Top-40 Mash-Up week is "THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" The crowd goes wild as does the winning team. The Troubletones join in on the raucous of cheers, knowing that the win was well deserved for the other group. You catch sight of her blonde who is being mauled by Sam and Puck, without thinking she strides over to Brittany and pulls her into a huge hug. Flashes of camera fill the space, as the two girls are caught in an intimate moment. The hosts' voice comes out over the speakers "Congrats to The New Directions and the Troubletones for making it into the Final Four."_

 _Both groups exit the stage and walk back to the green room. You linger back with Brittany, your hand tangled in hers. As your two groups leave, you pull her back into another more private embrace._

 _"_ _I am so proud of you, Bumble," you whisper in her ear "You deserve this. You killed it. I am so amazed by you." Brittany blushes and lays a kiss on your lips._

 _"_ _I couldn't have done it without you. Even though we weren't talking, everything I did, every choice I made, I thought 'How would Santana do this'. You're my biggest inspiration, baby." Brittany kisses you again., "Also, I saw your tweet last night…." She grins as you remember the tweet you sent out as Brittany slept in your arms._

 _SnixIsTrouble 12:52 AM: #NewDirections killed it tonight! #XFactor don't know what hit them! SO proud of this pretty lady. #WantHerToWantMe [Image Attached]_

 _The picture was a goofy selfie of you planting a kiss on Brittany's cheek, as she stuck her tongue out. You couldn't help but post it and let the world know that the blonde was all yours._

 _You blush "That had nothing to do with the votes, B. That was all you."_

Watching Brittany and Quinn, you can't help but think about next week. After announcing the winners and sending the Flatliners home, the producers came in and announced that next week two teams would be sent home instead of one, which completely changes the competition. Each group was given 3 minutes for their song, instead of the usual 2 minutes, and that much more pressure was added to the theme : Balladeers. The TTs have been waiting for this theme all competition – their wheelhouse was emotional power ballads that brought the house down. You were certainly nervous about the idea of two teams going home, but you know you had to keep your cool.

You drain the rest of your wine and scoot over to whisper in your girlfriends ear, "How about you stop playing with my friend and start playing with me." You husk and you see fine hairs stand up on the back of Brittany's neck.

The blonde leans over and gives Quinn a kiss on the head, "Night, Quinnie". Without another word Brittany scampers up the stairs and you can't help but let out a throaty chuckle. Quinn rolls her eyes and slaps your ass as you follow Brittany upstairs.

When you reach your door you're surprised to see it's closed, you assumed Brittany would leave it open for you. You slowly turn the knob and your breath catches in your throat at the image of your girlfriend laying on your bed in a matching black lace bra and panty set, with her blonde hair flowing down past her shoulders.

"Took you long enough" she giggles. You take three big strides towards your bed and kneel in front of the blonde before taking her face in your hands and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. The kiss is hot from the start, but heats up very, very quickly. Before you know it, Brittany's nimble fingers pull your v-neck over your head and slowly start to strip you of your jeans. The two of you battle for dominance, rolling around on the bed. Lips, tongue and teeth clash as you thrash against one another. Brittany's hands run up and down your sides, as your hands bury themselves in blonde hair. Brittany's hand moves to unhook your bra, and you freeze and slowly pull away.

"San" she says huskily and looks up at your with hooded eyes, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She pulls her hands off your back and rests them on your hips.

You start to speak, but are overwhelmed with emotion. "I, um," you start "It's just that. I mean we just got…I feel like we should…um I don't want you to think that…" once again you find yourself in your bedroom staring at your beautiful girlfriend at an utter loss for words. At least this time, you two aren't one second away from a massive fight.

Brittany scoots up and pulls you into her arms, "Take a deep breath, San. Talk to me." The blonde starts to rub calming circles against your exposed skin while pressing soft kisses to your forehead.

"The last week was awful without you, Bumble. Like, really, really awful. I hated sleeping alone, but worse than that I hated thinking about you sleeping alone or you falling asleep with out me saying I love you or even walking around each day knowing that things weren't okay. It absolutely tore me up inside." Brittany doesn't respond, but her eyes tell you that she had a pretty similar week, "I have never felt like this about anyone before, Brittany. I have never felt this attachment, this want, this need, this desire, almost this dependency and to be honest it's really fucking scary, but also really, really amazing. And, I just don't want you to think that the only thing I missed this week was having sex with you." You immediately blush and bury your head in her chest, "I mean I know we have only done it a few times, a few amazing times, but I don't need sex to feel fulfilled in this relationship." You decide now is a good time to stop talking before you ramble any further.

Brittany looks at you meaningfully before she speaks, "Santana, love, this week was really hard for me too, but I also think it was really important. I think it is important to know that we struggle to live without the other one even if it is just for a few days, but that we are able to come back from it. I think that speaks volumes about our love and how strong it is. Sure it might be scary from a commitment stand point, but I think we were pretty committed when we practically lived vicariously through our phones for 3 months." It still sometimes amazed you how easily Brittany could turn a switch and become so profound. You were about to remark on this until she continues,

"However, I want to push back on something you said. I certainly wouldn't feel fulfilled in this relationship if we weren't having sex." Brittany's words cut through you pretty sharply, "Before you freak out, let me finish. Would I still love you fully and be with you if we weren't sexually active? Of course, baby. But, the fact that I have innate desire that can be fulfilled to it's ultimate outcome by my greatest love? Of course I want that. I want to love you fully and completely. Which means in every way possible. Does sex define us? No. But, we shouldn't discredit it's meaning to us. We aren't using sex to fix or solve anything that has happened, we are using it to express our feelings in this moment."

Sometime during her speech you had entangled your hand in hers and felt her long fingertips brushing against your palm.

"Will you let me love you fully, Santana?" Brittany whispers as she leans forward to capture your lips in hers. No other full thoughts were spoken, you two found a very different way to communicate.

The next morning you woke up and rolled over to find empty sheets surrounding you. Immediately, you jump out of bed and check the bathroom and downstairs, but can't find Brittany anywhere. You run back up to your room to gather a proper outfit before setting out to find the blonde. You can't help but be nervous after such a tumultuous week that something was wrong and it had to do with your relationship. As you walk over to your bureau to grab a bra and deodorant, you notice a note that you must have missed this morning, in Brittany's unmistakable blocky, yet also bubbly handwriting is a short letter.

 _Knowing you, my love, you just ran downstairs hoping to catch me eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes waiting for you to wake up. Realizing I am not in the kitchen, you flew back upstairs to quickly look presentable before coming to find me because I know you hate to start the day without a good morning kiss. I am just imagining you stopping to get deodorant, because we both know you could NEVER leave the house without it because that is your biggest fear apparently. I think you smell amazing, so I can't believe your biggest fear is someone thinking you smell bad. You're so silly, Tana. Just one of the things I love about you. Rachel called while you were still sleeping, she wants to discuss rehearsal scheduling. Guess that is on me again. Oh well. I didn't want to wake you; you've seemed restless and you were too peaceful to disturb. Text me when you wake up and let me know your rehearsal schedule. Maybe we can have a little date night tonight. Just so you know I planted plenty of good morning kisses on you before I left. Love you more than unicorns. Besos, Bumble._

You can't help but smile at her signature line. Last night after round 3, she asked you to teach her a little bit of Spanish. Brittany had noticed that you mostly speak Spanish in times of passion, where you're angry, sad or turned on. For almost half an hour your bubbly blonde would think of words that she wanted you to translate into Spanish.

 _"_ _Hmm, unicorn?" Brittany giggles._

 _"_ _Umm, hmm that's a tough one. I don't think I ever learned unicorn in Spanish class, let's go with…Unicornio" you say with a laugh._

 _Brittany nuzzles her face into your neck, "Okay, how about rainbow?"_

 _"_ _Arco iris" you whisper as your plant a kiss on her forehead and run your hands through her bangs, before brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. You slowly pull your hand down her neck and feel the hairs stand up._

 _Brittany shudders in your arms before shaking her head and refocusing, "Now for my other favorite color…glitter."_

 _You can't help but smile goofily at your amazingly cute girlfriend, she had already asked me every farm animal and every single object in my room. It was amazing to see her mind whir, "Glitter is resplandecer." You exaggerate the r roll which makes Brittany's eyes darken with lust._

 _She begins planting very pointed kisses on your face. She kisses you then pulls away and stares at you, like asking a question with her eyes. Then she kisses you yet again. Evenutally, you deftly slip beneath her to ensure your lips were receiving the kisses, so at least you got a little action. She kissed you again and pulled away and then gave an exasperated look and sighs._

 _"_ _Santana!" Brittany whined, "Answer me."_

 _You can't help but girl your girlfriend a confused look, "Answer what? You didn't ask me a word."_

 _"_ _Yes" kiss "I" kiss "did" kiss. My blonde beauty raises her eyebrows again before planting a seering kiss on yourlips. FINALLY, you seemed to get the message._

 _"_ _Oh, oh, oh" I giggle "This" you say as you place a soft yet tantalizing kiss on her lips "is a beso."_

 _"_ _Mm, beso" she husks as she kisses me again. "And what about…" she peppers kisses all over your face and neck._

 _You laugh brightly in her ear, which forces a smile to spread across her already happy face, "Besos."_

 _"_ _Well then, I love your besos" Brittany quips, while nuzzling into my neck._

 _"_ _Te amo, Bumble" you whisper into her hair. She hums into your chest before giving up to the fight against sleep._

You laugh yourself out of your day dream, you can't help but yourself before placing a kiss on Brittany's note and setting it carefully back down on your dresser. While your at your dress, you throw on some deodorant, before picking your phone up off your bed and shooting a quick text out to the lively blonde.

 ** _To Bumble x3: Thanks for the note love bug. I missed you when I woke up though. Can't wait to see you tonight, I would LOVE to have a date night. Love love love you._**

Before you can even lock your phone again, it vibrates

 ** _Bumble x3: Morning sleepy beauty. I miss u so much already. Gotta focus on pickin sum songs for a few hrs. Rachel is already up my butt about it! But don't worry, I'll still plan a killer date. Pick u up 8. U should not, would not want to wait. LOL. XOXO._**

You roll your eyes at your girlfriend's antics, throw on a pair of sweats and head down for the Troubletones weekly song choice meeting.

* * *

 **Brittany's POV**

"Rachel" you sigh "For the love of god please don't go through the list again. I understand that you have a 'unique perspective' on the form of a ballad and that you have an entire iPod, not playlist, but iPod dedicated to fantastic singers." You shake your head as you find yourself sitting at the dining room table in your townhouse. Just 2 hours ago, you were snuggled against your warm cuddly girlfriend, after an amazing night of love-making and love sharing, and now you were sitting on a hard wooden chair listen to Rachel drone on and one about song selection.

"Well, Brittany, I am sorry if you find this meeting inconvenient and disruptive to your torrid Sapphic love affair, but perhaps you don't remember, two, I repeat, TWO teams are going home this week. Our song selection could seal our fate before we even open our mouths. A ballad is a tenuous, expressive, emotional yet delicate piece. We need to be deliberate in our decision making."

Your blue eyes glaze over and yet another excruciatingly long explanation from Rachel where a simple "Song selection is super important this week" we have sufficed. But, you have to concede that Rachel is right, but you also have to admit that you feel a little out of your wheel house. Mash-up week you could get behind, when you dance without music you mash-up songs all the time. The mash-up was just about finding two songs that flowed together. But a ballad. You aren't even sure you know what a ballad is. You even asked Santana about it last night.

 _"_ _Hey Tana" you call out into the darkness. You feel Santana's hum of a response reverberate against your naked rib cage where her head lies. Your girlfriend slowly redistributres her weight and turns her head, so her eyes lock with yours. Even though it's dark in the room, you can see, no feel, her gaze."Um, I am not trying to get an advantage, but what's a ballad?" You ask sheepishly._

 _Santana runs her hand up and down your rib cage, walking her fingertips slowing up your sides. What would normal send you into a fit of giggles in this moments feels serene, sexual. "Well, a ballad in it's original form was a poem or sometimes a song telling a story, which is a pretty vague definition. Currently, in modern music, I classify ballads as being epic love songs – the good and the bad love songs, epic show stoppers, that bring the house down and people to tears. Ballads need to evoke emotions." She then shrugs, "I guess, I mean I don't know. I am not a music expert."_

 _At this you can't help but giggle. Of everyone you have every met in this world, Santana was the one most focused on learning about music. She was constantly on music blogs, looking up new artists and sounds. She played both the piano and guitar like a pro, and you know she was working on mixing some of her own sounds. You squeeze her tightly, "I think you're an expert, baby."_

 _"_ _Mm" she places some wet open mouth kisses on your ribs and breasts, "Well, you Miss. Pierce, are pretty biased."_

"Alright, Rach. I get it. I am not sure what direction I want to go in, but I know you need to sing. Of anyone on the team, you are the most capable of expressing emotion, though sometimes it is a bit over the top."

Rachel beams, "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Brittany." At this she stands up, but pushes her list of iconic singers towards you. You grab the list and starting running through the names again, waiting for one to just jump off the page at you. When you think about what singer you love to listen to when emotions are running, only one face is running through your head and unfortunately that particular Latina isn't someone's whose music you can choose from. You sigh and run your hands through your hair and close your eyes as Artie and Sam enter the dining room.

"Britt" Artie asks softly while reach out to rub your shoulder, "you okay?" He pulls his chair up next to you, while Sam replaces Rachel. Sam slides a cup of hot chocolate in front of your face, you don't even have to open your eyes because you feel like the steam and smell the sweet liquid.

You sigh and sit back and look at your friends. In that moment it dawns on you that you haven't spent quality time with your two best friends in a long time. Ever since getting on the show and finding Santana, your life has been a whirlwind. 7 weeks feels like a second, and in that second your focus has been almost completely on the competition and Santana. You can't help as tears come to your eyes.

"Britt" Sam speaks out, obvious concern coating his voice, "what's wrong?" He immediately puts his hand on your shoulder.

"I just feel like a terrible friend" you start " the past 7 weeks I have just been so concerned with the competition and with Santana, I feel like I haven't even asked you guys how you are."

Artie chuckles, "Britt, don't be crazy. This competition has been nuts. We are with each other all the time, just in a different way than usual. Plus Sam and I have been pretty busy too." Artie winks at Sam, who just rolls his eyes.

Your eyes bounce back and forth between the two boys and then it clicks, "Oh my god! Mercedes and Kitty! Tell me everything!" As the boys sigh at your excitement you phone buzzes on the table.

 **Sweet T x3: Did you realize how close Samcedes and Kartie had gotten? (Didn't feel like typing their full names, but this might have taken longer) Apparently I have missed some MAJOR updates in those ships. P.S I miss your face. Xo**

 **Sweet T x3: And your legs.**

 **Sweet T x3: And your smile.**

 **Sweet T x3: And your eyes.**

 **Sweet T x3: Did I mention your legs?**

You blush before sending out a message.

 **To Sweet T x3: Don't start something u can't finish Tana. U kno how I feel when u talk abt my legs :o) . Talkin with Sam nd Artie abt the girls now. Can't wait to c u later. Xo.**

"Sorry about that" you smile "Had to respond to the missus. So, tell me how things are going with the ladies."

Sam nods at Artie who starts, "Well, Kitty and I are keeping it casual. But, we are having a lot of fun together. It's nice to see a hot girl that can see beyond this chair." He shrugs. A lot times Artie plays off his handicap, but you know he has really struggled with finding someone who genuinely saw him for him. You have to give credit to Kitty, you kind of wrote her off as being a bit shallow. "We have talked about how the relationship has an obvious expiration date. We get that next week it could over and we are both okay with that."

From what Artie is saying, it sounds like he and Kitty have had a real adult conversation about their relationship and it's future, where as you and Santana just keep saying your love will overcome.

"Yeah, Cedes and I talked about it too." Sam starts to talk,"I just told her, wherever she is, I will follow. Obviously, her singing career is probably gonna explode over mine, plus I have always wanted to coach, and I can do that anywhere. I just know I want to keep exploring what we have going on."

You sit there and are amazed at how your two best friends have grown up just in the past 7 weeks, and can sit here and speak so candidly about their two adult relationships and their hopes for the future. To be frank your flabbergasted, while also being thrilled for them. You also can't help but be freaked out. You're the one that's in a serious relationship, why don't you have it all figured out?

There's a deep in conversation when the boys turn to you, "So, Britt?" Sam asks "What about you and Santana? What are your plans for after the show?"

"Um, I guess we haven't figured that out yet."

* * *

AN: 1 or 2 chapters left. Maybe an epilogue as well.


	19. Chapter 19

AN1: Apologies. Apologies. Apologies. My life got crazy and my writing took a back seat. I can promise one thing though, I am not abandoning my stories. They will all have a conclusion. I just can't promise how soon those conclusions will come. I hope you enjoy this new installment!

Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material mentioned in this story. I am just borrowing!

* * *

 **Santana's POV**

Mercedes stood at the white board in the Troubletones media room that was covered in song titles, artists, and albums. The TT's were once again coming together for their brainstorm session, gearing up for what could be their best week yet: Balladeers. For the past 30 minutes, each of the members spent some time at the board, adding ideas, editorializing others and ranking their favorites. Now the girls were sitting around catching up and debriefing before they spent time breaking down the board so to speak. Mercedes sat back down and immediately Sugar unleashed on her, asking questions about Sam.

"Does his mouth swallow yours when you make out? Like do his lips turn into suction cups and have a vice like grip on your face?" Sugar chirped. "Is his tongue uber big too, just so it takes up reasonable amount of space in his mouth?" "Does he go through a ton of chapstick? I imagine those puppies get dry. Luckily it's not too humid here in LA, or you would probably be begginf ro some mouth lubrication. Does he have more saliva than a normal person?"

Before Sugar could continue on her tirade, Quinn walked up behind the girl and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry" Sugar said through Quinn's hand, "Aspergers". Quinn wipes her hand on the back of Sugar's shirt before walking over to the whiteboard herself.

Mercedes sighed and shook her head, "Sugs, you can't just blame aspergers, that has already gotten hella old. But, girl, believe you me my man's mouth is perfectly proportioned and and perfectly pleasing." Mercedes proceeds to wave her hand in a motion that can only be likened to Mariah Carey getting down in the booth. You can't help but crack up watching Sugar fake vomit behind her hand.

"Well" Kitty jumps in, "your man's mouth might be perfectly pleasing, but my man's hands certainly know what a lady likes." She continued to make a rather lewd gesture with her fingers, one that you usually would have cheered for, but for some now it is unsettling.

Now it was your turn to fake wretch. Over the past weeks, you, Artie and Sam have developed a mutual liking of each other - you weren't quite ready to call it a friendship, especially with Sam because for some reason you just don't trust those lips and the way you catch him looking at Brittany sometimes. She claims it is a weird siamese twin thing they have going on and you're not sure you buy that. Nonetheless, the boys are your girls best friend so you have some kind of liking for them, which makes hearing Kitty and Cedes talk about the boys in such graphic details made you pretty uncomfortable. It certainly wasn't that sex made you uncomfortable, hell you were the most sexually active of all the Troubletones and you certainly weren't shy about sharing the details for your sexcapades. However, when it came to talking about Brittany's two best friends, who you have heard countless stories about gave you the heebies. It also didn't help that you know Brittany had been with Artie before, and if Sam's actions weren't obvious enough, you are pretty sure that Sam has always secretly hoped Brittany would reject the flannel closet and make super blond, super blue eyed babies with him.

As you continue to wretch with Sugar, a pillow flies and hits you in the face. You turn and see Quinn smirking at you, "I can't believe the sex goddess herself, Santana "Ms. Steal Your Girl Lopez", is getting uncomfortable by a sex talk." You can't help but giggle with you friends, though you try to keep an icy glare on Quinn.

"First of all, I am a changed woman now. I only got eyes for a one very beautiful blonde. And second of all, I am not uncomfortable talking about sex in general, Lady Q, however just thinking about any sexual act made by Wheels and Guppy is enough for even my most iron clad of stomachs to churn. Besides, we all know who the hottest couple in the competition is." You smirk before taking a drink of your coconut water. "It's me and Britt, by the way, if that wasn't so glaringly obvious."

"Speaking of hot couples…" a magazine falls in your lap and you look down to see you and Brittany embracing on the X-Factor stage with the caption 'Are these powerhouse performers now a power couple?' "Looks like the word is out on you and Britt." You eyes meet Marley who had given you the magazine. She wiggles her eyebrows, which in turn makes Dani fake wretch. Even though Dani seems to have moved on from the thought of you two ever being together, she can't drop the facade that she doesn't like Brittany.

You just shrug. It's not as if you and Britt were hiding anything. Hell,you tweeted about the relationship not two days ago. You were a bit worried about what the producers of the show would say. There weren't any explicit rules about two competitors dating, but it definitely was frowned upon, especially competitors from different teams. You can't help but smile as you flip to the cover story in the tabloid. You have to admit the journalist did a good job pulling up information about you and Brittany. Your tweet was pictured, as well as the photo of you and Brittany from Pink's with your young fans. There was even a few pics that must have been leaked from the X-Factor compound. You wonder if Brittany had seen this yet. You pull out a phone and snap a picture before texting her.

 **To Bumble x3: Looks like we are famous for more than our talents now [Image attached]**

The team had gone back to discussing ideas for the show and also going over what went wrong and what went right last week.

"Look our mash-up was great, the judges reactions and the voting showed that, The New Directions were just a little bit better according to the voters." Quinn's opinion seemed to be what everyone else was thinking.

Dani scoffed, "They shouldn't be better than us. We are undoubtedly more talented than they are - our singers compared to their singers? It's no contest. The only person who can actually really sing on that team is Rachel." Dani's eyes immediately darted towards you, "um no offense, Santana."

Before you can reply your phone vibrates with a message,

 **From Bumble x3: Yay :o). Now I can show you off all over town! I've never been prouder to be with someone, Santana. XO.**

You can't help the grin that breaks across your face. You look up from your phone and realize that the TTs are waiting for you to weigh in on the matter at hand. You take a deep breath and slide to the front of the room, in front of the white board,

"Dani is right" Dani gives a cocky smile to the room before you continue "But, Dani is also wrong." Confused eyes look up at you, and you take the eraser and erase every single thing on the board. Every idea, every ranking, every note that your team had made about the next show. Sugar starts to say something, but Mercedes holds her back. Your back is still turned to the board as you pick up the red marker in your left hand and write a single word on the board. Cocky.

"Are greatest folly this competition has been our cockiness. We know we are the best. We are certainly the most talented group here, that has been proven time and time again, but it also let's us become complacent. We know that our lines are tight enough, our arrangements are smooth and our voices are in tune. We have become too accustomed to winning. The New Directions had a pressure on them that we really haven't had, the thought of going home. They had to prove themselves, while we already have. America and the judges saw their ambition and their determination. They gave them something no one expected, so how we do we become unexpected? How do we raise our bar even higher?" You're met with intrigued silence, as once again you grab the eraser and pen to write another message on the board.

Humble and hungry.

"It's time we bring ourselves down. Realistically, we aren't any better than any other team here. In fact we are all the same, we may have different backgrounds a bunch of kids from small towns or big cities, from glee clubs or show choirs, from tight families and broken childhoods, we are all chasing one thing - our dream. We haven't won it yet, so we need to stop acting like it. We came in with a killer instinct and we need to get back there. Balladeers is our wheelhouse, we but must reinvent the wheel. The wheel has to faster. Every single team has a killer vocalist which is really all you need for a great ballad, so we need to figure out to yet again set ourselves apart and perform with a little sense of urgency. 50 percent of the teams are going home next week. No one is safe. We are guaranteed nothing." You reach for the pen one more time and write one particular artist's name on the board.

"It's time." You drop the pen walk over to the table in the back of the room and start distributing sheet music.

"How long have you been working on this, San?" Mercedes asks, "This is incredible, I mean you literally have 7 different vocal parts. You have blends and harmonies….this is insane, S." She pauses before she almost whispers, "Will it work? Are we being too ambitious?"

"If we want it to work, it will work. Let's get to rehearsal rooms. I need to teach Sugar harmonies, Kitty, you and Marley work on the refrain in your parts together, they have the same timing. Dani, I need you on keys with Quinn, I have her in a lower register than usual. Cedes, I want to review your part with you, I think we have the opportunities for some blending runs."

The rest of the team just stares at you, as if mesmerized by the words coming out of your mouth.

You rolls your eyes before heading up to your room to grab a few things for rehearsal. Just before walking out of the house you decide to send one more text out, but this time it isn't to Brittany.

 **Outgoing Message: Hi, it's Santana. I am not sure if you still have my number saved. I have been performing on the X-Factor for the past two months and my group has made it to the Final Four. I know it's late notice, but I would love if you could make it to my show next week. I will have tickets reserved for you at the Kodak Theatre for Tuesday night. I would love to see you, and for you to meet my girlfriend, Brittany. She's incredible.**

* * *

The Troubletones have been hard at work in a rehearsal room for the past 3 hours. You feel really comfortable where people are vocally. The only thing the group is struggling with is staging. You and Kitty have been discussing potentials for the past 30 minutes and you just can't seem to agree.

"It's a ballad, Kitty, not some weird interpretive dance session!" You all but yell out, which causes the rest of the group to become intrigued by the escalating argument. "The last thing we want is for the dancing to detract from the purpose of the week. We don't want another fucking Britney Spears week on our hands."

Kitty narrows her eyes, "You're the one who said we had to re-invent the wheel! I doubt any other group is going to have intricate dance numbers this week. We need to be different, right?"

"I GUARANTEE the New Directions will feature Brittany and Mike, and the Warblers are going to find a way to throw acrobatics. Our wild card, our strength, our bread and butter is the music. No other group can handle this arrangement. Our focus NEEDS to be on the music." You huff out and search for someone to agree with you.

You're shocked when you hear Dani speak up, "She's right Kitty. We can't put attention on choreo right now. This blending work is way too intricate. I think S is right, we need simple unified movements that don't distract from the sound. If we can nail this, no one will touch us."

You slightly nod at Dani and mouthed a thank you, while Kitty just shakes her head. "Ugh, whatever, I guess I'll rewatch our Whitney performance and see if that inspires me to be simple as fuck.."

Before tensions can overtake the room, Quinn speaks up next, "I think that's a great idea Kitty. In fact, why don't we all take a break. Let's say we come back to the rehearsal room in an hour or so? Will that give you enough time to get some ideas?" Quinn looks to Kitty who nods and breezes out of the room. "Great, so let's meet back in a bit. Cedes? San? Can you hang back for a second?"

What you assumed was going to be a captain's meeting discussing the angle for the week or perhaps the three of you were asked to go to the video confessional room, but you were not expecting what Quinn brought up.

You and Mercedes plop into the chairs next to Quinn, as your best friend takes a deep breath, "Alright girls, it's time we had a talk. The rest of us have been discussing it and well, we want to know what your intentions are with this competition?"

You and Mercedes exchange bewildered glances, confused that there was any questions about your intentions. "Well, I don't want to speak for Santana, but I think it's pretty clear that our intentions are to win…" Mercedes raises an eyebrow at you, as if asking what the hell is going on?

Quinn gives an airy laugh, "Of course we know that the two of you want to win, but after. If we win or we don't win, we are all pretty sure we will be offered some kind of contract." You nod at Quinn waiting for her to continue, "But, do you two really want to be in this group? Is that your dream?"

You shake your head "What are you talking about Quinn? Where is this coming from? Of course want to to be in the group, the Troubletones is everything to us, it always has been."

Quinn frowns and then she grabs the sheet music you had written, "San, this" she gestures to the paper "is way bigger than the Troubletones." She drags her hand down to Mercedes complex line "THIS is way bigger than the Troubletones. You two are way bigger than this. We all love you both so much, but we really don't want you to settle for being in this group."

"I don't get it. What is going on?" Mercedes snaps, "Is this some kind of weird pump up, psych out twist to get us on our A game for the performance?" You run your hands through your hand trying to understand Quinn.

"This is a best friend, telling her best friends, that it is okay for them to chase their real dreams and not be content with living someone else's." Quinn says earnestly, "Solo careers. Names in bright lights. Global tours. Multi-platinum albums. That is what your future olds. All of us? This competition has done more than we ever thought it could, but for you two it is just the beginning. The rest of us are so happy to be a part of this group and so happy to be with the two of you, but most likely without the group we all would have pursued something really different in life. But, the two of you" she pauses "well, you're kind of made for this. Just don't be so quick to turn down those record deals and solo offers. Kay?"

You and Mercedes are speechless, which some might think is a God send. Quinn stands up and brushes her dress down, before laying a kiss on top of her two best friends heads.

After a few minutes of silence, Mercedes speaks up, "Is she right? Is Troubletones just the start for us?"

You look down at your hands which are twisted together, "I don't know. I mean are we always going to want to collaborate with a group? Find a collective sound? Don't we want to be our own artist?"

"But what does being a solo artist mean? Where would we live? I need my girls. I need Sam. Oh man, Sam. Well, I guess he could follow me anywhere - New York, LA." Mercedes is on a diatribe to herself.

"Brittany" you all but whisper to yourself. Brittany is going to Juilliard, she has made that clear from day 1. She is set on getting her education, building her foundation, building her repertoire. After everything that happened with her father, Brittany wanted to prove that she was more than just a dumb dancer. She wanted to prove to everyone that she could be a true student of her craft and that it was more than just a natural ability, it was created and cultivated. You were so proud of her for that.

Brittany will be in New York, but where will you be and who will be there next you?

* * *

Brittany's POV

"Five, six, seven, eight!" You count off as you stand in front of a portion of the New Directions in rehearsal, trying to see your vision come to life. "Sam, you're off by ⅞'s of a quarter step on the final segment." You say nonchalantly, as you quickly make another note in the Moleskine notebook Santana had special ordered for you online when you first started dating. The notebook is a steel gray color with a gold embossed ballerina on the front and a gold embossed break dancer on the back. You couldn't help but smile when you first opened the package. She was so nervous, but told you that every choreographer needed their idea notebook and she wanted this to be yours. On the inside she had taken over the front page with a photo of the two of you on one of your dates at the lake on the compound. It was a selfie, or it was meant to be a selfie, but the two of you got distracted and she dropped the phone, so it ended up just being a photo of your feet. Her's tanned and adorned with flip flops, and yours fitted in your bright yellow converse, tangled together.

"7/8s of a quarter what?" Sam pulls you out of your head space, and your blue eyes look back over at the group in front of you. Sam, Puck, Finn and Tina are all working on the background choreography with you, while Artie and Rachel are working on lyrics and Mike is putting finishing touches on your featured dance.

"A quarter step, Sam, a quarter step. You're late and it needs to be better." You reply chastely, ever since you've been given the green light to be a leader, you have really stepped into your own and become more confident in your abilities to be followed. The group has responded well and the chemistry is firing on all cylinders. However, you feel especially pressured this week. With two groups going home and the competition getting stiffer, you know that the New Directions need to stand out. The group also decided to feature you and Mike as dancers this week in a contemporary piece, and that is just another load of work added to your plate. All day you have just been looking forward to seeing Santana for your date tonight. With the end of the competition looming near, you realize that alone time with your girl is running out as well.

"Dude, it's okay, I didn't even know there could be quarter steps" Finn's voice rings out.

"Let's take it from the top once more. Remember boys, this is a love ballad. I need to see some emotion that doesn't look like constipation." Your eyes quickly glance at Finn, who per usual has a dopey constipated smile on his face. "We are going off Tina in the middle and a five, six, five, six, seven, eight!" You clap along to the rhythm, calling out beats and hits. Soon the four of them really have it down and the choreography is tightening up. You just need to get through an hour refresher course with Mike and then you are Santana free!

Two hours later, you find yourself outside the TroubleTone's town house on the brink of knocking when the door bursts open, and there stands your girlfriend looking amazing as ever, with the biggest grin on her face. Without a moment to spare, Santana grabs you by the forearm and pulls you flush against her body before locking your lips together. The air starts to buzz around the two of you as the kiss grows deeper, and Santana's tongue battles for dominance with your own. She deftly slides her thigh in between your legs, applying just enough pressure to make you involuntarily moan in her mouth. She takes a quarter step back, and her tongue slides into her own mouth and her kisses become slower and sweeter. Soon, without even realizing what is going on, Santana has pulled away from your embrace and just stands there smiling.

"Hi, Bumble" she says shyly.

You can't seem to collect your thoughts, and you know there is probably drool dripping down your face and your eyes are probably still closed. Because words aren't coming easily, you reach out and try to close the door with Santana on the inside and you on the outside. Before you can pull the knob, Santana braces her hand against the door and starts giggling, "What are you doing, Britt?"

You take a deep breath, "I am trying to close the door, so I can pick you up for our date again and we can do that again" you wiggle your eyebrows at her. Santana lets out a big laugh and just wraps you up in her arms before planting a kiss between your eyes. She inhales and exhales deeply, as if she is getting lost in you scent.

"I love you" she sighs almost dreamily.

"Te amo" you reply in a whisper in her ear, but you can feel the smile that breaks across her face. You take a step down and reach your hand back to lace your fingers with Santana's and head out to the waiting cab.

Because the two of you have been so busy, dates have been few and far between. So instead of something extravagant, you go to a small sushi restaurant Santana found on Yelp, and enjoy a quiet night in each other's presence. Before meeting Santana, you had never had sushi or Indian food or made your own pasta or anything of the amazing thing she has introduced to you. Being with Santana is so much more than the physical connection or sexual connection, it's about the intimate connection. The desire to want to get to know each other more, and be a part of the everyday. Dinner was full of laughter, with you sharing videos your mom had sent you of Aubrey doing impressions of Rachel Berry singing, and Lord Tubbington cleaning dishes. It amazed you how interested Santana was in your family and getting to know Aubrey, especially. It made you love her even more.

You couldn't help but feel guilty whenever you talked about your family. You were acutely aware of how sensitive Santana was about the subject. Ever since her episode earlier in the competition, you feel like she has been putting on a front and trying not to show her weakness. Some nights you had to hold her a little tighter because of her tremors and other times you caught her looking at her old photos she had saved on her phone. When you look at your girlfriend, you just can't understand why someone wouldn't want to support her in everything she does. If anyone can make it in this crazy, messed up business it is Santana. In the best ways, she is a shark. She knows exactly what she wants and exactly how she is going to get it. She doesn't take punches, she throws them and she stands up for what she believes in. Not mention that she is insanely talented. You can't imagine parents disowning their child for chasing their dreams.

"Britt, baby?" Santana's melodic voice calls out as she enters the room and slides in next to you on the loveseat. "I made the popcorn." The two have you had returned from dinner and decided to barricade yourself in the TTs media room and watch a movie together. It was really the simple things that you loved doing with Santana - no matter how cliche dinner and movie sounded, it was perfect.

You lean over and plant a kiss on her shoulder "MMM, you melted Monterey Jack on it. My favorite!" She places the bowl on your lap and for about the 1000th time this evening checks her cell phone. Usually Santana deliberately puts her phone away for date nights and just focuses on you, but tonight she seems a bit distracted by the thing. You place your hand over her hand and slowly rub her knuckles, just trying to reconnect her to moment. You notice her eyes shift and refocus.

"Did you pick out the movie?"

"Of course" you respond grabbing the remote and hitting play. The opening credits to Grease 2 begin to roll and Santana can't help but bounce in her seat.

"Holy shit! You found it!" She claps her hands together "This is honestly so much better than the first one. Cool Rider was my anthem in high school. How sexy would I look on a motorcycle?" She turns to you grinning. You can't help but grin right back, as you imagine Santana straddling a slick black bike. You lick your lips.

"Very sexy. You wear enough leather now to get away with it. All you need is the actual bike."

She grins back at you and scratches her chin, mimicking thought, "Hmm, maybe if the TroubleTone's win the competition, I will use the winnings to buy my first one. All black everything." She quickly shifts her eyes to you, "oh, um sorry, Britt. I shouldn't have said that about winning."

You rub your hand on her thigh, "Hey, don't worry, it is so okay to think about winning. I mean let's be real, I never thought the New Directions would get into the final four, and meeting you has been all the victory I have ever needed." Santana blushes deeply and color fills her tanned cheeks, as she grabs your hand resting on her thighs and plants three kisses to your palm, while giving you a loving look that absolutely melts your heart, "And as long as you get me a sidecar, I am totally down." She bats her eyelashes and leans over to plants three kisses on your lips before really settling down to watch the movie. You can't help but notice how excited Santana's gets as she watches the movie progress. You find yourself watching more of her than the actual film.

It was during "Reproduction" that you noticed Santana getting antsy again. Her phone lay motionless on the armrest next to her. Your legs were strewn across her lap with her hands running up and down your calves, but her eyes kept darting towards to phone. Every time there was a chime or something reminiscent of a vibration, Santana would look to the phone. Her eyes seemed to burn, as if she was willing for the screen to light up. In fact, it did chime once and she all but dove at the phone.

You look at your girlfriend perplexed as she mumbles something about a dumb email from dumb Bloomingdales about a dumb sale.

You reach for the clicker which is on the opposite arm rest to pause the movie. As the screen stills Santana calls out and snaps her eyes towards you "Hey, what are you doing, Bee? Goose hasn't hit his low notes yet."

"Sweet T, are you really even paying attention to the movie?"

"Of course I am! You know it's my favorite." She sits up straight and looks around wide eyed, just like a student in class that got caught sticking gum under their seat or passing a note.

"I do know that, which is why I also know that you could pick up the plot line with only watching a few seconds. You don't need to pay attention to know what is happening" you chide softly, watching as your girlfriend stares at her own lap. "What's going on, baby? Are you waiting for a phone call or a text or something. I've never seen you so distracted by your phone before." You sit up and take her hands in yours and slowly rub her knuckles, "Especially on date night."

Santana let's out a breath. A breath that sounds and feels like she has been holding in for hours. Her brown eyes meet your blues and you can't help but notice that they are a bit duller today than usual. A dullness she gets when she's overtired, overworked, or just plain sad. You don't want to jump to conclusions, but you think it is the third option. Santana has seemed really settled about the work the Troubletones have been doing this week. You have seen her stack of back up music and you know that she has something amazing planned.

You watch as she tilts her head side to side over her shoulders, as if she is trying to relieve some kind of tension. You know she is about to say something, and she is building herself up, so you just sit there keeping her grounded with your touch. Showering her with patience, support and love. Touch has a special place in yours and Santana's little world.

"I texted my mom earlier" she essentially whispers, while absentmindedly drawing shapes on your palm. Her eyes are completely focused on the ground. Reaching forward and guide her chin upwards, so you can lock eyes with her. You still wait patiently, not wanting to impede her thought process with questions. "I invited her and my dad to the show on Tuesday. You know I've left them tickets at will call every week?" You shake your head. "I figured maybe if I reach out they might actually come. If I tell them how well I am doing, and how it wasn't a dead end. Clearly from this continued radio silence, it's just a lost cause.

Her eyes are shifty and you can tell she is doing her best not to become overwhelmed with emotions. Emotions that have been building up for years, and that, in a vintage Santana like fashion, she has been shoving further and further away from the surface. Santana breathes in again, "I just don't get it, Brittany. Why is singing the worst possible thing that I could be doing with my life? Why does it make them not love me anymore? I knew they wanted me to be doctor, but I didn't want to be that. I didn't want those hours or that life style. I saw what it did to my father. Never home. Working on holidays. They always supported me, so I thought they would want me to go after this. For years, I have tried to come to terms with it, but I just can't rationalize their intention." Her voice cracks, and you can tell she is just exhausted from trying to grapple with her past.

"I was always the daughter they always wanted." Santana runs her hands through her dark hair, as yours fall into her lap and you begin to draw shapes of your own on her thighs, just reminding her that you're there. "I went to a great private school, I got great grades, I was the president of every club, my teachers adored me. I did it all right. Hell, I was more afraid to tell them I was gay then to tell them I wanted to be famous. I thought that would be the end of me. Not my singing." She shrugs, "It just doesn't make sense. Why don't they love me, Bee?"

You pull your girlfriend into your lap and her head hits your chest, and you feel her shoulders lightly shake in sobs, "I don't understand how anyone couldn't love you, Santana. But, then again, I am pretty bias."

You sigh in relief as you feel more than hear her lightly chuckle, "I wish I knew what to tell you, love. I wish there was some magic words that would make you feel better, but the truth is this sucks. There is no rhyme or reason to what they are doing, or at least no evident one." You plant three kisses on the crown of her head and hug her a little tighter.

"There the only family I have. I just want them to love me. I want them to come here and see how well I am doing. I want them to meet you and see how absolutely incredible you are and how happy you make me. I want my only family to be here. I want a family."

"Hey, hey" you lean her away from her chest. "You are certainly not without family." She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"No, listen to me, Santana." You wait for her eyes to meet yours. "Look at all these girls in this house, they love you the same way that I love Aubrey. You bitch and whine about each other. You yell at each other. Steal clothes. Tease and chide one another. But most of all support each other. They are your sisters. Look at Quinn and her parents. They treat you the same way that my mom treats me. They gave you food, shelter and most of all love. Those are what parents do, biological or not. Family isn't blood Santana. Family is a bond."

Her chocolate eyes are brimming with tears, "And you have me, Santana. I know what it's like to not have the upbringing or the classic family picture. So I understand what you feel like. But, I also know what love feels like. Real love. Genuine love. Because, that is what you give me each and every day. You're my family, Sweet T. You're my lifeline. My stability. You're who I want to build the rest of my life with. I know we haven't talked about this yet, but I want to be together, for a long time. I don't care what happens after this competition, because me and you, we can survive it. I know I'll be in New York and you might not, but I don't want distance to be the reason we aren't together. You're it for me, Santana. You're my family now."

Before you have time to continue, you feel lips gather yours up in a heated kiss. Soon, the movie, the popcorn and everything else was forgotten. All that was felt was the connection between you and Santana, and the unspoken promise of what was to come.

* * *

You are sitting in the greenroom after you performance, as always surrounded by your group. There was a different tension in the room this week. It really didn't matter how well you thought you did, it really truly mattered who did the best in the eyes of the judges. Only they were guaranteed to be safe.

On Sunday evening, the producers had called all the captains into a meeting. You and Santana walked in together laughing with hands linked and were met with Blaine from the Warblers and the front woman of The Hip Hop Anomalies The producers sat you down to described how the show would go on. They reiterated that two teams would be eliminated, however only one team would be saved by the votes. The judges were going to save one team, the night of the performances. You and Santana locked eyes, but she just shrugged and mouthed _No real advantaged._

You also picked show order. The Warblers would be opening the show, New Directions second, HHA third and Troubletones would close. You couldn't help but notice Blaine roll his eyes when Santana drew the number four. Obviously, fourth was the spot everyone wanted.

So here you sit, having watched from backstage the Warblers perform an amazing version of Vienna by Billy Joel. You were impressed with how they reined themselves in and stayed away from their usual theatrical tendencies. Worse, you could tell the judges loved their performance, giving a standing ovation and there was hardly a dry eye in the house.

You were nervous when you got on stage, but when the music started you lost yourself in the world you and the New Directions had created over the past week. Rachel worked incredibly hard on her solo and truly gave a genuinely heartfelt version of Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me". The true spectacle was yours and Mike's dance. The two of you took center stage, and expressed everything you could through movement. You actually found yourself brought to tears at the end, completely depleting yourself and giving everything on the stage. You were shocked to see that judges were all again on their feet. Seems like you're making their job pretty hard.

Santana was waiting for you outside the green room. Between you and the second act of the show there were some special guests, so she had time before she had to be back stage. You drift towards your girlfriend, separating yourself from the group a bit. She grabs you hands and pulls you into her, "I had to get my make-up because of you, Bumble." You see a glint in her eye and can't help but crack a smile.

"It was really that good?"

She ghosts her lips over yours, not applying a lot of pressure so she doesn't smudge her lipstick, "You're breathtaking, love. Absolutely, breathtaking."

Troubletones to on deck is called over the speaker system and she rushes off with a squeeze of your hand. And, now, here you sit. As usual, front and center getting ready to watch Santana and the TTs take the stage. The HHA performance dragged in your eyes. They attempted to stay true to their roots and do a I'll Make Love to You by Boyz II Men, but they changed the heart of the song too much and seemed to lose their momentum half way.

A hush comes over the green room, as the host announces the TroubleTones to the stage. The crowd calms down and the lights come up.

"Hello"

"Rumor has it"

"From my hometown"

"I dare you to let me be"

"Make you feel my love"

"Let me down gently"

"I found a girl"

Seven different entrances, with seven different voices, singing seven different songs from one singer, somehow in perfect unison. The Troubletones, each standing on a different platform of a different height, all crushing Adele's discography without missing a beat. Their voices blend together, yet stand apart at the same time. You can tell without a doubt that this is Santana's doing. The camera can't seem to figure out who to focus on, but soon you realize that Santana, Mercedes, Marley and Dani are carrying the harmonies, while Sugar, Kitty and Quinn are holding their own in the blending. The cacophony of sound they are producing is almost overwhelming, but at the same time you understand exactly where the song is going and why. The time limit seems to speed by, and soon each girl is dropping out in a rhythmic fashion.

Mercedes voice rings out, "I want you to be my keeper, but not if you are so reckless." Her light fades, as Santana's voice comes out from the blend, "Because I found a girl that I love more than I ever did you before." You can't help but feel butterflies at her deliberate change in lyric, as the light snaps out on your girlfriend's face.

The live feed goes quiet, as you see the reactions from the crowds and the judges. The sound isn't necessary. Everyone knows what just happened. The judges hit the gold button that signifies that Troubletones are automatically in the finale.

You are surprised when you hear Rachel speak up, "Adele was a really strong choice for them. They have the vocal range to cover all her songs. They deserved it. They were the best tonight. They just made the finale. Now it's up to America, it's between us and the Warblers."

You can't help but respond, "They didn't just make the finale. They just won X-Factor."

* * *

AN2: See you on the flip.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I do not own Glee or any copyrighted material mentioned in this fic. Just borrowing!

* * *

Santana's POV

Wind whips through your hair as you stood on the shores of your and Brittany's getaway sanctuary found as the two of you would try to escape reality for a few moments of peace and solitude over the past 9 weeks. The past few days had been overwhelming, in the best and worst ways. From perfecting the performance and killing yourself and your teammates in rehearsals, to the performance itself where you laid everything out there, to seeing a ghost from your past, to heart the heart shattering results show. You have never felt so on top of the world, while simultaneously so upset.

Flashback

 _You feel confetti float down around you, brushing off your exposed arms and some even getting caught in your cleavage.. You feel the arms of your teammates hanging on you, as you all celebrate the moment. You feel relief, you feel joy, you feel vindicated. Every single thing you had sacrificed for this dream, for this moment was so worth it. Going to the finals of the X-Factor was essentially as good as winning. The recording contracts, the tours, the fame, the music was all becoming a reality. Quinn grabs your hand and begins to pull you off stage, and the 7 of you all join hands backstage and take one final deep breath together._

 _"We did it" Marley says quietly, as if she still doesn't really believe it. You look around at your six teammates and realize that this moment was almost bigger for some of them, than it was for you. Marley was performing in coffee shops and at bad open mics in Chicago, when you and Mercedes found her. Dani was in a grunge cover band that played as the warm up act for a comedian one night. Sugar had no prayer in the world of doing anything musically. Kitty would probably be a bitchy college cheerleader, with a bad attitude trying to claw her way to the top, while getting a degree in communications. Quinn, well Quinn would be just fine. Probably at the Ivy League school of her dreams. Majoring in literature or law. Spending quiet nights in the library, surrounding herself with the even keeled brainy types. Killing it in the classroom and existing in a world that is safe to her. And for you and Mercedes, well this grind was inevitable. This chase was what the two of you were meant to do, but for the rest of them, this was a total deviation from reality. You squeeze Marley's hand in yours, and no other words are said._

 _You did it._

 _The seven of you make your way out of the backstage area and head towards the green room. Sugar is distracting you in the hallway, chirping on and on about the performance, but then you see her. Blue eyes and blonde hair, running towards you. It's as if time freezes and you see the mega watt smile on her face and determination in her eyes. If you could look at the face for the rest of your life, you would die happy. As time comes back to full speed, Brittany launches herself into your arms. She buries her face in the crook of your neck and you swear you feel tears hitting your skin._

 _She pulls away from you, eyes rimmed with red but still with a sparkle. Happy tears. She tries desperately to form words, but nothing seems to fit the moment properly. Instead, she leans her forehead against yours and captures your lips in a soft kiss. The kiss grows rapidly not in physical intensity, but in emotional intensity. As if Brittany is trying to pass on all her love and all her feelings through her lips and into your body through your lips. You do all you can to reciprocate those emotions. Tell her how everything has been for her, for her to feel proud to call you her own. That writing music and putting together melodies and phrases has never been easier or more fulfilling since she has burst incredibly into your life. When the kiss finishes, she pulls away slowly, leaving her forehead against yours and you just breathe each other in._

 _"I love you, Santana" she whispers against your lips, and that is all the congratulation you need._

 _The two of you return to the green room, hands linked, and you receive more praise from the other competitors, to which you graciously nod and smile. Answering a few questions about how you developed the piece. Brittany stands giddy by your side with a look of total adoration on her face the entire time._

 _You feel a tap on your shoulder and turn to see Rachel Berry, "Um, Santana" she begins nervously, "I realize that the two of us have never seen eye to eye, and I suppose that I am to blame for that. I tend to be a bit overbearing, and have a tendency to be overwhelming in social settings. Especially when it comes to music, because, well, I take this very seriously and believe very seriously in my own talent and I have a tendency to overcompensate when I feel threatened." The smaller girl takes a deep breath, "And, to be frank Santana, no one has been more threatening to my own belief in my own talent until I met you. You truly are one of a kind, and though you may not have the classical training I do, you have something that I don't. You take incredible risks, and for that I envy you. You may not be gracing the stages of Broadway anytime soon, but you are certainly meant for this."_

 _You are shocked by the sincerity in the girl's voice, and though you're pretty sure she snuck in a few backhanded compliments you are impressed that she was able to speak that long about someone other than herself. "Thanks, Berry" you respond, "You were really great tonight." You say this with a genuine smile that makes Rachel explode with happiness._

 _"Well, I have been practicing solos since a very young age in my father's Oscar Room, so it was truly nothing at all." You can't help but laugh, because this is the Rachel Berry you know. "By the way, I know that I wasn't the most supportive of your and Brittany's relationship, but I am really happy for you both. It is clear that you really love each other." You look over at Brittany, who is now chatting animatedly with Mercedes and can't help but smile._

 _"Yeah, it's hard not to love her." Rachel squeezes your arm before she scurries off to join Finn who was sulking by the door._

 _You slowly collect your belongings, and quickly hop into the changing room to take off your show clothes. You exit the changing room and notice Brittany waiting by the door, holding both your bags with the same bright smile on her face. She extends her hand towards you and the two of you head towards the vans that are meant to take you back to the compound. No words are exchanged, instead both of you just revel in feelings and as you open the backdoor and head towards the vans you are caught off guard when someone calls your name._

 _"Santanita?" You and Brittany both turn around, as an older woman steps out of a shadow against the theatre._

 _"Mami" you breath._

 _End Flashback_

"What are you doing down here, S?" Quinn's voice interrupts your thoughts, "Why aren't you at Brittany's?"

The blonde settles herself shoulder to shoulder with you, and begins to watch the water move waiting for you to answer.

"Watching her pack was too hard, and I figured they wanted to be alone as a team." You shrug. It was devastating watching The New Directions get voted off earlier that evening at the results show.

The Troubletones were set off to the stage left, sitting on a plush couch, waiting to hear what team would be joining them in the finals. The show seemed to drag on with commercial breaks and performances. It was no surprise that Hip Hop Anonymous was voted off first. But when it got down to the New Directions and The Warblers, you felt no sense of confidence. It was almost too close to call. Both teams had been popular all season, but The Warblers consistently got more votes that the New Directions. You remember Brittany mouthing an I love you to you before the host made his announcement.

When the Warblers names were announced, you felt Cedes and Kitty both press themselves against you. The three of you watching your significant others crushed after the announcement, but you know that your two friends were also holding you together. Making sure you didn't fall apart, knowing that this was your last night with Brittany. There was literally nothing you could say or do to make the situation better, but Brittany wore a smile and a genuine one at that. Saying that making it this far was more than enough and having you was more than enough. You tried to agree, but watching her pack, put away all the memories the two of you have made in the past 9 weeks was too much. When Tina came into her room to talk about something, you made your break. Saying you needed some air. But, that was over an hour ago.

"Santana, you know she leaves in less than an hour, right? Have you even checked your phone?" Once again, Quinn's voice of reason pulls you out of your own head.

You shake your head and reach into your back pocket and find your phone, with many messages and missed calls from Brittany.

"Shit" you whisper.

Quinn reaches out and grabs your hand, squeezing it tightly, anchoring you. "Come on, let's go say bye to your girl."

At those words, tears begin to prick at your eyes as you realize the reality of the situation.

You and Quinn make your way up the stairs of the New Directions townhouse, and are met with a bustle of bodies and lots of chatter. Puck and Sam are trying to figure out if they can steal the TV without it being a big deal.

"Dude, this would be an amazing addition to the Puckasaurus' man cave. Let's just try to pass it as a carry on" Puck says and then looks up and gives you a small nod accompanied with a sympathetic smile before saying, "She's been waiting for you."

Quinn still hasn't let go of your hand as she slowly leads you to Brittany, Tina and Rachel's shared room. You are shocked to find the room empty except for Brittany, who is sitting on the bed plucking an invisible frays of a sweatshirt in her hands. Brittany looks up and sees the look on your face, and for the first time all day, her smile shifts into a broken smile and soon a watery smile. You move silently towards her and almost fall to your knees, as you bury your head in her lap.

Her hands immediately run themselves through your hair, and the door closes, leaving the two of you alone for the first time since this morning.

"Baby" she whispers, as she coaxes you up to join her on the bed. Tears stream down your face, as you cannot bring yourself to say words. Tears silently fall down her face as well, as she gives you another watery smile. You both lean forward in a small kiss, and can't help but giggle when it's very wet and not because of your mouths.

"Where did you go?" She asks, "One second you were here and then poof, no more Tana."

You can tell that Brittany is desperately trying to lighten the mood, as she herself struggles against the inevitable time frame.

You take a deep breath before answers, "I am sorry, B. It was all just a little too much for me. I was acting selfish. I went down to the lake and then I realized that I should have just been right here the whole time, I just can't watch you pack it all away."

She runs her hand up and down your spine, "We knew this was going to happen, Sweet T." You nod, because really that was the only suitable response. "At least this way one of us doesn't have to directly beat the other one." You smile and press a kiss to her temple.

"When does the taxi come?" You ask quietly, figuring it was better to not be surprised.

Brittany reaches over to her phone sitting next to her on the bed, and her voice catches, "It should be here any minute."

"Right" you whisper. The two of you meet each other's eyes, before leaning in and finding solace in each other's lips. Her hands wind themselves around your waist and pulls you closer to her, as yours cup her cheeks, as if your hands are trying to memorize the exact contours of her face. The kiss never heats up, as both of you know there is no time for that, but instead you both remain calm just absorbing as much of the other as you can, until there is a knock on the door.

"Britt?" You hear Sam's voice call out, "Um the cabs are here."

"Be right down" Brittany calls back. Her eyes meet yours and gives you a small smile.

The tears overwhelm you and you find yourself gasping for breath, as you clutch onto your girlfriend's shirt.

"I know, baby" she says as she pulls you into her frame, "I know." She's planting kisses on your head. "I need to go, Santana. I don't want to, but I have to go." All you can do is nod, and slowly separate yourself from her and wrap your arms around your middle, trying to remain as calm as possible. Brittany's bags must be downstairs, because the only thing she carries is the sweatshirt. Once again, she reaches out to hold your hand and you lunge for it, trying to remain as connected to her as possible.

The two of you make it all the way outside without saying a word, and you see all the Troubletones are quietly waiting by the cabs, saying goodbye to their new friends. Kitty and Mercedes both have tears on their cheeks, as they say goodbye to their boyfriends. You squeeze Brittany's hand as she makes her way over to the second cab heading to the airport.

"Well, um" she starts as she is trying to press back tears, "I don't know what to say, Tana. Thank you for making this more than just a competition. You've changed my life in the best way possible. You're my whole world, baby." Again, all you can do is nod your head. Words, which are usually your friend, are unspeakable right now. The cab drivers are getting restless and Brittany is the only person not inside the cars. "I'll text you before I take off and I'll call you when I land, okay?" Again, you nod.

Before she gets in the open door, she hands you the sweatshirt in her hands and you realize it was from your national win senior year. The front saying Here Comes Trouble and the back says Lopez. Finally, you do something besides nod and shake your head, pushing the sweatshirt back into her arms.

"Keep it, love" you whisper. You run your hand through her hair one last time, "I am going to miss you much." You lean in for one final kiss.

"We are going to be okay, right Tana?" Brittany asks brokenly.

"Always."

She finally tears her eyes from you and climbs into the cab. As you see the cars finally pull away, your knees buckle, but before you hit the ground you feel multiple pairs of arms around you, committing to holding you together.

* * *

Brittany's POV

You've been home for 6 days, and you didn't realize that 6 days could be so miserable. It was amazing seeing Aubrey and your mom again, and sharing in all your accomplishments with them. Having them spoil you and cook your favorite meals. Showing you all the clippings they had saved of you and the ones of Santana, inviting the whole neighborhood over a BBQ and feeling so overwhelmed with their love. But, it wasn't the right kind of love. It wasn't Santana's love. The love you yearned for and ached for every moment.

Saying goodbye to Santana in LA was one of the hardest moments of your life. The second the cab door closed and the gates of the compound were in the rear view, you broke down in a fit of sobs. Tina wrapping her arms around you and Artie giving you tissues. The whole time on the plane, you scrolled through photos of you and Santana on your phone. You listened to every voicemail, voice note and watched every video she left you over the past 9 weeks until your phone died. You called her the second you landed, and you heard her hoarse voice, she told you it was because she was sleeping, but you knew better.

Everything since the performance happened so quickly, and hit you like a running train.

Flashback

You and Santana were about the enter the van when a voice called out to your girlfriend from behind the pair of you.

"Santanita" as you turn around your girlfriend gasps in shocked.

"Mami" you girlfriend says to the older, but still shockingly beautiful Latina woman in front of you.

"Hola, Mija" the woman gives a soft smile. Santana breaks away from your grip, and walks towards the women.

"You came" she says in shock "I can't believe you came." Santana throws herself into the arms of the older woman.

"Oh, Mija, I haven't missed one of your performances. I am so proud of you, mi amor. So, so proud." Santana is in complete disbelief and remains clinging to her mother. The older Latina raises her eyes to yours, "You must be the girl who was smart enough to fall in love with my Santanita."

You step forward as Santana reaches back for you, "Um, yes, Ms. Lopez, I'm Brittany. It's really nice to meet you. I know how happy Santana is that you're here."

Santana beams at you, "Please, call me Maria."

"Just like Santana?"

"Exactly."

Santana steps back in line with you, "Mami, I don't understand. I am sorry, I am just so surprised to see you here. I just assumed...well the worst."

Maria nods her head, "Nita, I owe you a long winded apology and explanation. Can I take you girls out to ice cream?"

The ice cream was both uplifting and depressing. Santana found out a lot about her family history that was untold to her until now. Apparently, Santana's father had a sister who got into "performing" at around the same age as Santana. And this performing turned into a life of alcohol, drugs, and addiction and a downward spiral that eventually lead to her untimely death at the age of 25. Maria showed them a picture of Santana's Aunt Juanita and she looked just like Santana. Young, beautiful, carefree and full of talent. Santana's father couldn't bare to lose his child to the same life, and couldn't bring himself to understand Santana's choices.

Maria vowed that she regretted her choice the second Santana left and there hasn't been a day that Maria hasn't wanted to reach back out to her daughter, but she assumed Santana wanted nothing to do with her. Meeting Maria you realized where Santana gets her stubborn nature. It was amazing to see your girlfriend interact with her mother, and finally see her show a different side to her unwavering exterior. Maria was planning on staying through the finale, and though Santana wasn't ready to completely forgive her mother, she was certainly willing to try.

After that life changing event, you and Santana were both on such a high that the news of the New Directions getting voted off kicked you right off cloud nine. And now, here you were back in Lima, only seeing Santana on FaceTime every morning and every night, and only hearing her voice when she was in between rehearsals and interviews. It was really hard for both of you, but at least she had the distraction of the competition and something to keep her focus. You were tasked with packing for Juilliard, which you left in less than a week.

You sit in the makeshift family room that you and Aubrey share as a bedroom with pictures scattered before you. You are desperately trying to decide which photo of you and Santana you should take with you to school, and are having a tough time choosing as well as having a tough time looking at them.

"Britty?"

"Hey, Bree" you sigh as your younger sister approaches you warily, as if she is afraid you might break. You feel terrible that you haven't been more open and cheerful since you have been back home, but you were trying your best to adjust to life without Santana. Sometimes you forget that Aubrey spent almost her whole summer without her older sister and then the second you get home, you're going to leave again.

"It's almost time" Aubrey says and you glance up at the clock and it reads 7:45. The final results show of the X-Factor airs at 8 PM. You smile thinking of getting to see Santana in just a few minutes. The past two days were incredibly busy for the girl, so conversations were short.

For the final week, the X-Factor chose redemption week as the theme. So, the Troubletones and the Warblers had to pick a song they had already performed in the competition and re-do it, and enhance it. The Warblers did a retake of their song during country week, and put a poppy spin on the lyrics in true Warbler fashion. You thought they played it smart, reminding the voters why they loved the Warblers to begin. Home grown, American boys singing their hearts out.

The Troubletones struggled with what song to re-do. Santana griped on the phone with for almost 30 minutes because Dani was resolute on choosing a song they already won on, but Santana was determined to re-do a "less than" performance.

Of course, your girlfriend won out and the Troubletones ended up doing a haunting version of Circus by Britney Spears. They almost turned it into a slow downed tango, with Marley taking lead vocals and Santana and Kitty killing the lead dance positions. You actually had chills watching the show and voted as many times as you possibly could for your girl.

Aubrey comes and sits down next to your on the couch and notices the pictures in front of you, "You must really miss her, huh Britty?"

"Yeah, I do, Bree" you voice catches "I really love her and it's hard not being with her."

Aubrey puts her arm around you waist and you wrap yours around her shoulders, "Well, it's only for a little while right? I mean after tonight, Santana is done with the show and you guys can be together for real, right?"

You wish it was that easy. You wish Aubrey's simple logic could apply to your relationship with the girl of your dreams and that poof just like that you could be together. You wish the second the winner is announced, Santana could pack her bags and be on your front door step. "It's a little more complicated. If the Troubletones win, Santana has to figure out what kind of contract she is going to take. She will get offered a deal no matter what, but needs to figure out where in the country she is going to be. I would love her to be in New York, but the music scene is much bigger in LA. I am just trying not to think about it." Santana had told you that she was going to meet you in New York and help you move into school, and you already plugged in the countdown on your phone.

You hear the X-Factor credits begin to roll and your stomach starts to flutter. Santana was pretty evasive about what the show would entail, but she did say that the Troubletones would be performing at least one group song. Aubrey is bouncing in her seat next you. Aubrey might be a bigger fan of the X-Factor than you are, and you were a freakin competitor. But, more than the X-Factor she is a huge Santana fan and might like you even more because you are dating the singer. You see the Troubletones standing on the left side of the stage in their classic black and gold ensembles. Santana's hair is blown out, giving it fierce volume and her face is done in a smoky eye and contouring that makes her cheek bones look like they could cut glass. She is wearing black leather pants that may as well not be there, they are so tight. You feel your lower stomach tighten looking at your girl. You have to admit that it has been hard to be away from her for a week emotionally, but sexually as well. She is wearing a gold bandeau with fringe hanging down and a black leather vest. She looks amazing. You can't even concentrate on the words coming out of the hosts mouth because you're so distracted. You pull your phone out and fire off a text.

 **To Sweet T x3: Um, wow. Can you see me drooling through the camera? You should have warned me about the outfit. I have one hot mama as my girlfriend. XXX**

You decided that you would send Santana random texts throughout the show, so that at the end she can know what your play by play reactions were. The screen goes blank as the producers have put together a highlight reel of the competition for both the Troubletones and the Warblers. You hardly pay attention to the Warblers reel, and actually try to find a picture of Santana in that outfit on the Internet. You're sure some crazy fan has already posted one, but then Quinn's voice pulls you to the screen.

"Rehearsals can get pretty intense" says Quinn's voiceover and the image is of Santana staring down at sheet music and counting beats for the singers, and then one of Kitty counting out beats for the dancers continually saying "again, again, again." You can't help but giggle because you know exactly what that life is like.

"And, rehearsals can also be pretty goofy" Quinn continues. The next video is off Sugar trying to break dance in front of the team and winds up spinning on her shoulder. Santana and Mercedes grip each other in laughter in the background, and your heart flutters.

The rest of the montage includes interview with almost each of the girls with their favorite weeks, Dani citing punk week, Marley mash-up, Mercedes reminiscing on the girls singing a tribute to Whitney. You're breath catches when an image of you and Santana fills the screen. The producers asked people to go in the confessional and show their hidden talents, and Santana forced you to do it with.

"So everyone knows that I have a penchant for rapping" Santana's raspy voice begins, "But, what no one knows is that my girl Brittany here can drop some insane beats." The you on the screen blushes as does the you watching the screen. "Ready, B?" Santana looks at you and you nod, before beginning to beat box. Santana raps lightly over the sounds and at the end you both break out in giggles. When the laughter stops Santana looks back at the camera, "See, we are the perfect pair." She then plants a kiss on your cheek.

You immediately grab your phone.

 **To Sweet T x3: We are the perfect pair, baby. I will be the beats to your lyrics forever and ever.**

The montage fades out and the host announces a commercial break. It is only when Aubrey hands you a tissue that you realize tears had been silently falling down your face. Seeing you and Santana together lifted your heart, but also tore it a little bit. You wonder when the next time you would have a moment such as that again would be.

As the show continues, both The Warblers and The Troubletones perform a fan favorite song. The Warblers thrilled with their rendition of Michael Jackson's "Bad" and the Troubletones went all the way back to week one and Broadway with "Out Tonight". Santana's voice was just as chilling as it ever has been, and the end of the performance she tapped her heart three times with a big smile on her face. The tapping of heart was your little secret code. She told you last night that she would make it clear she was thinking of you.

 **To Sweet T x3: Tap. Tap. Tap x3**

Finally the two teams take the stage for the final time. Aubrey has herself twisted into a pretzel trying to cross as many limbs as she can, sending the Troubletones all the luck in the world.

"We have had record breaking numbers all season, and much of that is a credit to all the amazing teams that have been on the show this season" the host beings. On the screen behind him, flashes of performances from the entire season fill the auditorium. You can't help but smile seeing Mash-Up week heavily featuring the New Directions. "But, these two teams in particular have given us ground breaking performances and for that we want you both to know how incredibly proud the X-Factor crew is of both teams." The audience erupts in cheers, "Unfortunately, there can be only one winner." The lights dim and you can only see the two teams standing on stage. You stomach is in your throat waiting for the results. "With the most votes ever received in an X-Factor finale, the team that America has deemed the winner is…" The camera zooms across the waiting faces of the two teams, and you see Santana, standing still on the stage with her eyes closed, gripping Quinn and Mercedes hands, her mouth quickly moving as if she is praying.

"THE TROUBLETONES!"

The auditorium erupts and confetti falls once again on the group of seven girls. It was written in the stars since the beginning of the competition, The Troubletones were the ones to beat and the other teams just fell a little short.

Six of the winners are screaming and jumping across the stage, grabbing onto each other. However, your girl, just takes a deep breath and covers her face, before opening her face and eyes up to the cameras and tapping her heart another three times, and mouthing an I love you. You can't help the tears now, as you watch your girlfriend and her teammates celebrate their victory.

 **To Sweet T x3: All your dreams came true, Tana. I love you so much and am ridiculously proud of you**.

* * *

4 Months Later, December

Santana's POV

The holiday season was finally upon, and you were finally getting the opportunity to see Brittany for more than a weekend. Life was a whirlwind after the X-Factor victory. You and your teammates had to decide what the most logical next step was. Columbia records was all in for signing the group onto a contract, but they were also willing to negotiate the terms. After a long discussion, a decision was made. You and Mercedes were signed to individual contracts, while Marley, Kitty, Dani and Sugar were signed together on one of their smaller affiliated labels as a band. The girls didn't feel right keeping the name Troubletones, so they instead went with Apocalypsticks. Quinn was brought under the Columbia fold as talent agent in training. Quinn had always wanted to be more behind the scenes, and Columbia was more than willing to take her under their wings.

For you, signing a recording contract with hopes of being on tour within the year, meant a lot of work. Luckily, you already had books and books and books of material that you had been working on, so the song writing and producing time was cut short, but you spent countless hours in the studio. Countless hours marketing. Countless hours working on your image. All these countless hours, meant less and less time for your relationships. With you friends, the new growing one with your parents, and most important your one with Brittany. On top of all that, Columbia insisted you make Los Angeles your home base. This was a tough conversation to have with Brittany, but she understood. She knew the chances of you being in NYC were slim.

The two of you did your best to not go for a month without seeing each other. Sometimes the visits were insanely short, one of you flying in or out on the red eye to the other's city. Spending the 36 hours you had together, which felt more like 36 minutes. She either had class or you had to be back in the studio. It was definitely putting on a strain on the relationship. Fights over the stupidest things, like how long it would take to answer a text, kept popping up and the time difference even wore you out. You could not wait to land in Ohio and spend an entire week with your girl completely uninterrupted. You told the studio that the only reason for them to contact you was if their was a computer crash and everything you had recorded had been lost and was irretrievable. They could go to your agent for everything else.

So, here you are, walking towards baggage claim in the Dayton airport. You are wearing a Chicago Cubs hat and sunglasses. Though you know it's winter, since the X-Factor and with all the record promotion, you have a tendency to be noticed by fans. As you hit the escalators which will bring you towards the carousels, a sign pops out to in the sea of waiting cab drivers. Standing there, with a bright smile on her face, blonde hair whipped up in a high pony, wearing your Here Comes Trouble hoodie was Brittany holding a sign that read "Rosario Cruz". You burst out in laughter seeing your alias on the sign, and you start to jog down the escalator past other disgruntled travelers.

Brittany sees your movement and shadows it. You meet in the middle and before you can say anything, she presses her lips against yours and hums into them.

"Finally" she whispers.

You reach out and tap her heart three times, before she links your hands and leads you off to baggage claim to retrieve your bags.

* * *

5 Months Later, May

Brittany's POV

The past five months have been some of the best and worst in your life. Best in the fact that you have been killing it at Julliard. You were one of the only first years that became a featured company dancer, and you were constantly receiving praise from your professors and critics. Your outstanding performances scored you an amazing summer internship at one of the best dance companies in New York City, and you though you had just finished your first week, you knew that you would do amazing things there.

The past few months had been the worst because things with Santana seemed to get more and more difficult with each passing moment. The week you spent together at Christmas was amazing. It reminded you of every reason you were in love with the incredible woman. It was so easy being with her, she made your heart leap and made you feel safe, warm, comforted and loved. Your mom and Aubrey seemed to fall more in love with her as well.

The weeks following Christmas were okay, both of you feeding off the energy from just seeing each other, but now it was May and the last time you had seen your girlfriend was Valentine's Day, when she flew to New York for a long weekend. Again, it was amazing and made all the hard stuff seem easy, because being with her felt so right. However, now it didn't seem so easy. The missed phone calls, the unanswered texts, the too old, too repeated apologies from the Latina were getting old quickly. You knew that Santana wasn't purposely pushing you away or ignoring you. You realized how busy she was, but having a relationship through a phone that never rang, buzzed or chirp was not what you were looking to invest in.

It all broke down last week when Santana was preparing to fly to New York City to see you for the weekend.

Flashback

 _Thursday Night 9 PM EST_

 _"Hi baby" you answer the phone sweetly. Santana usually didn't call you until she was out of the studio around 9 PM PST, so this was a nice surprise._

 _"Hey, bumble" she whispers quietly. Immediately you could tell something was wrong._

 _"What's wrong?" You ask nervously._

 _"Britt, baby, I don't think I can make it…" She says softly and you can hear the pain in her voice._

 _You cut her off, "What do you mean you can't make it, Santana? We have been planning this weekend for months. It's the final Julliard performance, and I start work on Monday. You promised me Santana. You told me the company OKed this."_

 _She sighs, "They did okay it, love and I am all packed to go. But, Reggie came into work today and said that Rihanna invited me to this club opening this weekend and they want me to perform with her. It's just a huge opportunity to get some added promotion before I leave for tour on a month."_

 _That was another huge issue in the relationship. Santana was going on a 3 month summer cross country tour. While she would be in New York for 4 days, she would be working crazy hours and would see and speak to you even less._

 _You run your hands through your hair trying to understand what she is saying, "So Rihanna invited you to sing with her, but it seems pretty last minute and wouldn't be unreasonable for you to say no…"_

 _"Baby" you can tell in the thickness of her voice that she is pushing back tears, "I can't say no to this. It's too important."_

 _You heart drops, "Oh, I didn't realize that it was TOO important for you to say no to. But, apparently our relationship isn't too important, because you have been saying no to me for months." You finally snap. "This weekend is fucking important to me too, Santana. You haven't seen me performance once this year, and I have been talking all month about how my amazing girlfriend is finally going to make it out to see me. And how IMPORTANT you are to me, and how IMPORTANT this weekend is. But, I am so fucking sorry for thinking that just once you would prioritize me or your career. I guess all that bullshit about your dreams realigning was just that...BULLSHIT."_

 _"Bumble, I am so sorry." Santana breaths, "You know how important you are to me and how much I love you, and how horrible this whole situation has been to me. But, I signed a contract. I need to stay true to that. Baby, please, try to understand. This isn't a choice I wanted to make."_

 _"But you did make it, Santana." You know she hates when you call her Santana._

 _"Brittany, I can be there next weekend. I'll take Friday and Monday off. I'll fly in Thursday night and catch the red eye back on Monday. We will have four days together. Please, love, let me make this up to you."_

 _"Don't bother, Santana. Stop making promises you can't keep. I am so sick of playing second fiddle."_

 _"Britt, come on, you know you're not second fiddle."_

 _You emotions are getting the best of you and you can't help the words that come next. "I need some time, Santana."_

 _You hear her voice catch, "What? What do you mean, Brittany?"_

 _"Maybe this tour is coming at the perfect time. You know" you voice is thick with tears, "I really so-should be concentrating on the internship and you n-need to focus on your tour. Maybe we should take the next f-few months and figure out what we want...separately."_

 _Santana chokes on a sob, "I know what I want, Brittany. I want you, and I'm so sorry. I w-will c-c-all Rihanna's people right now and say no. I will get on a fl-flight right now. Please, Brittany. D-Don't do this._

 _"I'm sorry, Tana."_

That phone call happened a week ago, and nothing has been more crushing. Everyday you want to call her and take it all back. You want to apologize for being such an idiot, and tell her that you would much rather at her it be difficult being with her than to not be with her at all. You stumble into work and make your way towards the studio your company has been assigned to, but before you make it to the door, one of the assistants catches you.

"Brittany? You are needed in conference room 4."

Before you can ask why, the assistant shuffles away. You make your way towards the conference rooms. The only time ever being in this part of the building was when you signed your summer contract. When you walk into the room, it seems empty, but then the far chair spins around and you gasp.

"You know" a smoky, raspy voice fills the room. "I didn't realize the scope of Columbia records until I did a little research."

You try to think of something to say, but no words come to you heard.

"I didn't realize that they had dance companies under their retainer in all major cities, and it just so happens that this very dance company falls under the umbrella of Columbia records."

Your heart begins to pound incredibly hard.

"It was fortunate that I figured this out, because last week I learned a lot about myself. I learned that I can be incredibly selfish, incredibly self righteous, and incredibly short sighted when it comes to protecting those who mean most to me."

You remain silent, trying to figure out what is going on.

"However, another thing I learned was that I do have my priorities in order. So, last week I marched into my producer's office and told him I needed to relocate to New York City and needed a break or I couldn't keep working for Columbia. You can imagine his reaction. Well, let me tell you, Bumble it wasn't good."

You can't help but break into a smile when she so casually uses your nickname.

"I soon learned that I would owe the company millions of dollars if I were to do that, so I had to find out another way. Which, is when I found out that any dancer under contract with a Columbia subsidiary can be considered for any Columbia tour, which is interesting because one month from now I leave for tour."

"...and I am a Columbia dancer" you finally say.

"Yes, you are." Santana stands up and makes her way towards you. She hesitantly reaches for your hands, "I have been an idiot, Brittany. I am so sorry for making you think that anything other than you and our love was my dream. My dream is you. My future is you. I just really distracted.

You nod your head, as you try to blink back the tears.

"So, what I am asking is, will you go on tour with me? And when we get back to New York in the fall" you gasp and her words and she giggles, "That's right, as soon as the tour is over, I am relocating to NYC and working for Columbia out here. But, let me finish, as soon as we get back to New York in the fall, will you move in with me?"

You surge forward and press your lips against Santana's. Hoping that your response doesn't need words. She slowly lifts her hand between the two of you and taps your heart three times.

* * *

AN2: The end! Thank you for everyone who has stuck with this story. I loved writing it. While I do not see a sequel, I might write a few one-shots or a few suggested prompts in this verse, if anyone is interested. All my love.


End file.
